Dont touch me
by Llamalicious Twi-Hards
Summary: Bella and her mom are abused by Phil, but when her mom leaves, Phil kicks her out and she has no choice but to live with Charile and her half brother, Emmett. But will she adjust to the new life or will her old life come back to haunt her. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when suddenly the alarm next to me went off and I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and fell to the floor due to my extreme lack of coordination. So I grabbed my I-Pod, put it on shuffle, put my ear-buds in, and turned the volume all the way up. Then I walked to my closet grabbing a hand full of clothes, pulling them off the hangers, and then piling them on top of me. I was suddenly awaken by the sounds of glass breaking and then screaming which was not an unusual sound for my house. Normally my I-Pod would drowned out those noises, but for some reason it had stopped playing. So I felt around though the pile of clothes that surrounded me and found my I-Pod, which was dead. I suddenly felt panic take over but quickly got control of myself and tried to use the clothes around me to block out the screaming, but Phil was screaming too loud. Deciding the sleep was not going to happen for me tonight I deicided to take this time to write in my dairy. So I grabbed the flashlight above my head that I kept in the closet for both protection (since it was big and heavy) and for seeing when I wanted to write or go to the bathroom with out anyone noticing.

When I was almost done with my entry for the day I heard a loud bang that shook my wall and then silence. A sudden lump formed in my throat. The one thing I hated worse then the screaming was when there was silence. I guess it was because when I could still hear screaming and yelling I know that Phil had not killed my mother. While that was a sad way to look at it, that was how I saw it. So I quickly went back to writing in my journal trying to distract myself from the sudden silence that had taken over the house. I heard footsteps coming towards my room so I quickly turned off my flashlight and held my breath. The footsteps got louder and then stopped at my door. The door flew open and Phil entered staggering a bit due to his drunken state. He looked around my room looking for his next victim. He was about to leave when suddenly I coughed (due to the cold I had caught last week when he locked me out of the house in a thunderstorm in the 60 degree weather). His head wiped over to the closet and with an evil grin, he swung open the closet doors and looked around but since I was safely hidden under a pile of clothes and he was to drunk to really get a good look, he could not find me. So after about five minutes of looking he suddenly turned and puked all over my floor. With that he left and headed towards his room. Within minutes I could hear his snoring and knew that it was now safe to go check on my mother.

I grabbed my flashlight and first aid kit that was hidden under my bed and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen and looked around, but did not find my mother. I looked in all the other rooms in the house and still could not find Renee. I started to panic and then rage built up in me. All I could think about was what the bastard did to my mother. Without thinking or even relalizing what I was doing, I ran into my step-father's room and shook him furiously, tears filling my eyes. He awoke and then his eyes fell on me and sudden fury and a smile played across his lips that normally would have sent me running, but not tonight. I needed to know where my mother was.

As he gripped onto my arms, I pulled him off and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO RENEE!?" not sure of where I was suddenly finding this strength that I would surely regret soon.

With that, the smile that played across his lips got bigger and he started to walk towards me, but I didn't move an inch. I plainly looked at him in the eyes and yelled once more "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER YOUR DRUNKEN AS-" but I was cut off by all the wind escaping from my lungs and falling to the ground as I was punched in the gut by Phil. I once again was about to repeat my question when he finally spoke.

He looked me dead in the eye and said in a clam voice "She left. She could not handle your screams anymore."

I was not expecting his answer and it took me off guard and that gave him a chance to kick me in the ribs. When I let out a tad bit of a scream, he found this as even more of a reason to kick me again and again and again and on the 4th or 5th kick I felt something snap and I started to feel the darkness taking over. Phil was not done with his fun yet and seeing that I was about to black out, he grabbed me by the wrist pulling me back to my feet and slapped me across the face. I started to come back around and Phil dragged me to the bed. Tears started to well up in my eyes as the realization of what Phil was about to do hit me. Suddenly I felt the adrenaline kick in and I found new strength to fight him, but this just made him even angrier.

But I finally got away from him and was about to make it to my room when he grabbed my waist and I screamed.

But he just covered my mouth and yelled "Shut up, slut!" and whispered in my ear "Playing hard to get won't help you Isabella" and with that he threw me onto the bed pulling my wrist above my head and against the headboard and then everything went black.

**Hey guys, its Ali. I wrote this sonnet for Alisa's first chapter of Dont touch me b/c it inspired me. Please R&R Thank You!! :D**

**-Ali**

**A Victim's Sonnet**

I hear the sounds again, right outside my room.  
My mother's screaming and my father's yells.  
My house is not a haven. It's a tomb.  
It's like I live in each of the seven hells.  
I hide in my closet, praying for help.  
God doesn't seem to grant my prays today  
As dad finds me and beats me. Leaving welts.  
Hope isn't there. It's just an abyss of gray.  
The noise is not the worst thing, it's the silence.  
Everyday, I see my mom's life slip away.  
Oh God, please help me. I need some guidance.  
Someone to tell the words I need to say.  
He comes at me again with another blow.  
Angels, please take us away from this foe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

_But he just covered my mouth and yelled "Shut up, slut!" and whispered in my ear "Playing hard to get won't help you Isabella" and with that he threw me onto the bed pulling my wrist above my head and against the headboard and then everything went black. _

The next morning I woke up on the floor with pain everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Phil was gone. I then started to get up but fell back down when a sharp pain shot though my right wrist and up my arm. The unexpected pain made me scream and then fall on my left side which caused another sharp pain to jolt though my ribs where Phil had kicked me last night and might have broken one. I slowly again tried to get up this time putting no pressure on my right wrist and using my left hand to pull me up using the night stand. I finally got up and looked at myself in the mirror and saw all the bruises that where starting to form and sighed knowing that meant long sleeves and lots of makeup today. But before I could do any of that I would need to find some kind of brace for my wrist which I was completely sure was broken and I think might have even been dislocated.

Once I was finally ready for school I headed downstairs to grab my bag, took four aspirin ,and was about to run to catch the bus when I saw a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it.

_Isabella, _

_I am gone for the week _

_Phil_

I put the note down and headed to school with a smile on my face knowing that for a week I was free from Phil and free from fear.

The week was half way over and I had a total of 3 more day of freedom before Phil came home. So I deiced I better make sure the house was completely clean and spotless so that Phil would have nothing to add to his normal fury. As I was cleaning the kitchen I came across all the mail and bills that had been collecting up over the week and looked at one that read: To Renee Swan. I felt a tear roll down my cheek remembering that my mom had left me, but quickly wiped it away and I felt happy in a way that she had left because now Phil could no longer get his hands on her. I opened the letter and found a 1000 check and two notes. One was addressed to my mom.

_Dear Renee,_

_I sent an extra 500 this month for Bella's birthday. Please give it to her or buy something nice for her. Oh, and I am sending another note in this letter for her as always so please give it to her. I hope you and Phil are doing well. _

_-Charlie_

A tear rolled down my check reading this note because my father must love me unlike Phil always told me.

I quickly unfolded the next note and saw it was for me.

_Dear Bells, _

_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and know how school was going. I am sure you are busy and that is why you never have a chance to respond but if you get the chance call (561)339-1901 but I am sure you already have that number in the thousand of letters I have already sent, but just in case. Oh and Emmett is on the football team again and his team is really doing well this year I think they are going to make it to states again. But don't tell him I told you that. He would say I jinxed it. But like I said I hope you have a great birthday and all your wishes come true. _

_- Charlie _

_Ps. You know the offer for you to come and live in Forks with Emmett and me is always open…I Love you Bells._

When I finished reading the note, fury burned though me. I could not believe my mom had kept letters from me and let me believe my father did not want me. And then I started to wonder who Emmett was. Did I have another brother? Suddenly I felt the urge to call my dad. I had no clue what I was going to say but I suddenly needed to talk to him. I was about to reach for the phone when I saw the time and thought I should wait until tomorrow to call. It was already nine o'clock and I had no clue where Forks was and what time zone it was in. So I decided that tonight I would go though all my mother stuff and try to figure out as much as I could about my dad and who ever this Emmett was.

That night I had gone though all my mothers scrapbooks and bins of stuff. I had found tons of pictures of a guy who was usually in a police officer uniform and whom I was pretty sure was Charlie, but no pictures of anyone who looked like they could be Emmett even though I had no clue what Emmett looked like. But I knew he did not look like anyone in those pictures. But what I spent most of the night looking at and reading where all the letters from Charlie. From them I had learned that Emmett was my half brother who loved football and had a girl friend for two years named Rosalie. I was also now certain that the man usually in the police officer uniforms in my mom's pictures was Charlie. I feel asleep that night like every other night since Phil had left and that was with a smile, but tonight it was even bigger then the ones before.

I woke up the next morning to someone's breath on my throat that reeked of alcohol. In an instant I knew who it was. I slowly opened my eyes in horror at to see the face of Phil who was not supposed to be home for another two days.

He smiled down at me and, completely slurring his words, said "Miss me Isssabbella?"

I smiled and answered "nope" popping the P and immediately regretting it once the word escaped my mouth.

I felt a hard object smash against my face and darkness took over instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

When I opened my eyes, I felt my head throbbing and saw the amount of light outside and thought that it had to be at least noon. Knowing that I had missed school and Phil was at work I deicided to go take a nice relaxing, bath and then call Charlie. Before I started the bath though, I took two aspirin for my head and ate a piece of toast so that I would not be on an empty stomach. As I walked into the bathroom I ran my fingers though my hair and yawned, but as I was doing this I felt a huge bump that had been created from whatever Phil used to hit me on the side of the head with this morning. But this did not worry me because of the fact there was a bump which meant I didn't have concussion. I turned the water on as hot as it could go, poured some bath salts in and filled the tub with water.

Once I was done with my bath and I smelled like my strawberry shampoo, I dried my hair, put on some make-up to cover the fading bruises I had from before Phil left, and got dressed. Once I was finally ready, I went into my room and looked up Forks. This took a while to get the key words for my Google search right because I kept getting websites on forks not Forks, but when I finally typed in 'Maps of Forks' I found the information I was looking for. Forks was located in Washington State and was three hours behind Florida. So with this new found information, I looked at the time on my computer which said 3 pm and decided to call my dad. I picked up the phone in my room and dialed 1-5-6-1-3-3-9-1-9-0-1 and then the phone rang. It rang three times before the answering machine picked up and said "Dad it is recording now go…".and then the voice of another man that sounded somewhat flustered said "Oh, umm, Hi you have reached Charlie and Emmett Swan….Please leave a message." and then I heard a beep and hung up. I suddenly felt sudden rejection that my father had forgottened me, which I knew was not a rational thought because he was probably at work or something. Still, the fact that he did not pick up, for whatever the reason was, hurt and I felt like I had just been rejected and that Phil had been right about my father not loving me. With that, I ran to the bathroom and found my razor and quickly ripped it across my skin and felt the blood rise out of their new cuts and the metallic smell in the air, that made me want to pass out. I quickly bandaged it up not wanting to pass out and leave myself vulnerable to Phil when he came home.

I went downstairs having lost my appetite to eat, but still knowing that I would have to have dinner ready in an hour and half for Phil unless I had a death wish which I was starting to wonder if that would be better because I had no one. My mother had left me alone with this monster she called her fiancé, my dad didn't want me, and my boyfriend James had broken up with me because he thought that I was 'to needy, ungrateful, ugly, and boring'. A tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it and started with dinner. I made fettuccini and had it on the table just as he walked in the door and was about to run to my room when he stopped me. I turned around to look at him and he wasn't drunk for once which confused me, but I slowly walked towards him knowing that even if he wasn't drunk he would still hit me and hit me hard and still find it entertaining.

I stopped about two feet away from him and said "Yes Phil?"

He looked me in the eyes and said "Since your mom is gone, I do not have to take care of you anymore and I do not want to take care of you anymore, therefore you no longer live here. You have until tomorrow morning to get out." and with that, he just turned around and eat his dinner.

I ran upstairs, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes as I was now homeless. I ran to my room and took out a the biggest suitcase I could find and then started packing up the few things that I had. I then ran to my mom's room and grabbed all of Charlie's notes and put them in a small backpack along with my dairy. That's when I realized my only two options where to either become a bum or go live with Charlie. Just then the phone rang so I picked it up and said "Hello" in a very shaky voice since I was trying to stop the tears that where still rolling down my cheeks.

"Renee is that you…what's wrong?" The voice on the other end sounded familiar and it took me a second to recognize it since I had only heard it once, but once I did I knew what I had to do. "Hello...Renee?"

I finally recovered and answered "Oh hello Charlie…"

**Please Review and tell me what you think this is my first fanfict and I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

"Oh hello Charlie…yea it's Renee" I said, trying to get a hold of myself so I could think clearly enough to pull this off.

"What's the matter?" he paused, waiting for me to answer but I couldn't think of what to say "The caller ID says you called here today..." and yet another long pause at which I was at a loss of words "Did you need something?"

Finally he asked a question I had an answer for "Yes." my voice shaking a little bit "I was wondering if Bella could live with you for-"

Charlie cut me off and almost yelled "STAY WITH ME?! OF COURSE!" he sounded like a little kid on Christmas who got exactly what he'd wished for, but never thought he would get. Suddenly, Charlie released how excited he must have sounded, so he tried to get control of his emotions. "When would Bells be coming and for how long would she be staying?"

I thought about the best way to phrase and then spoke, scared that this would be too much "Well, she would be coming tomorrow and would be staying for the rest of her junior and senior year…?

"Of course. That would be okay…That is more then okay, Renee…but why so sudden if everything's okay?"

Crap! I hadn't thought of the reason why I had to come. I did not want to tell him that this was Bella and that my mom had walked out on me and that Phil was beating me. I must have paused too long and he took it as if it was something I did not want to talk about because he simply said...

"Well it does not really matter why. All that matters is she is coming to live with me for two years!"

"ISABELLA" I heard an angry voice from downstairs and footsteps coming up the stairs, so I figured I had to end the conversation with Charlie quick.

"Well thanks Charlie. I got to go. Phil's calling me."

"Well okay…but when is she getting here tomorrow?"

Crap! I had not thought of that either. How was I going to get to Forks…? Much less Washington…? "That is what me and Phil are going to talk about right now I will call you back later tonight or tomorrow." and with that I hung up the phone.

By this time, I had no time to hid from Phil. He swung open the door and stomped over to me and said "When I said you are kicked out of this house, I meant it. So you better have your stuff packed and I better not get any calls of anyone saying I deserted you or you- "

But I cut him off before he could finish "I am going to live with Charlie"

This seemed to shock him, but he quickly got red in the face and said "You better not tell him about me beating you or me kicking you out or I will find your mother and hunt her down for the piece of shit she is and kill her! So help me god, I will and you know I will!"

And with that, he glared at me for a second and realizing he was waiting of my answer, I responded with a simple "Yes sir."

"That's what I thought" He went to turn around and exit, but not before he punched me in the gut, making me gasp for air and fall to the ground in pain from both the blow and the pain that was emanating from my left ribs.

I carefully picked myself back up not to use my right hand, as it was broken I was sure. Once I was up and had caught my breath, I went to my bedroom door and locked it before going into my closet and getting my stash of money. I dumped all the money I had on my bed and counted a total of 501.12. Suddenly the number 500 made me remember the check Charlie had sent me and that meant I had 1501.12 once I cashed that check. So I went to look up the prices of plane tickets to Forks. I found the cheapest ticket I could, which came to 450 for a one way ticket. The flight left at two in the morning so I had time to spare in getting to the airport.

I was bringing my stuff downstairs when I realized I needed to call Charlie again. So I picked up the phone and looked through the caller ID and found Charlie Swan and pressed dial. The phone rang once and then I heard Charlie's excited voice on the other end.

"Hello Renee!"

"Hi Charlie, I have the information for Bella's flight…Flight number 1-112 and it leaves here at 2am and should arrive in Port Angeles at around 5am and she will take a cab to your house-"

He cut me off and in disgusted way saying "What? She is not taking a cab to my house." reject flew through me until he finished his sentence "I will be there to pick her up. Tell her I will meet her by the baggage claim."

"Are you sure? I know that is really early in the morning and this is such sort notice." I was amazed at how claim he was about getting another child to have to feed and pay to take care of the next two years.

Sensing there was nothing left to say, I ended the conversation by saying "Well, I have got to get Bella to the airport if she is going to make that flight. We still have to buy the ticket." And with that I hung up.

I then called a cab company and waited outside. The cab pulled up ten minutes later and I loaded my one suitcase that had everything I owned and cared about in it and grabbed my purse and told the cab driver "Jacksonville Airport, please." and with that, the cab pulled away and I never looked back at that house and hoped to God that I would never see it again.

**I have a poll up on different Phobias you want Bella to have and if you have one you think would be a good one write me a review and I will see if I cant put it in somehow….thanks for reading…please review so I know what you think … )**

**Alisa **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

As the yellow cab pulled up to the Jacksonville Airport I suddenly started to regret about calling and asking Charlie if I could live with him. One being the fact that now I was going to be stuck in a house with two men. Second being that Emmett played football and, to be honest, all sports players scared me and, just like Phil, had very short tempers. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the cab driver stopping the car and saying in a flat voice "We're here Miss. That will be 25.34." I quickly grabbed my purse and dug out 26 and handed it to the man, not waiting for my change. I hopped out and went to grab my suitcase out of the trunk with my one good hand, but was surprised when the cab driver got it out for me and set it on the curb.

I smiled and said "Thank you."

And he returned with a "Uh-hu" and got back in the cab and drove off.

I walked up to the ticket desk to purchase my ticket. I waited in line for 10 minutes before it was my turn and when I finally got up to the desk, the lady asked for my ID, which she looked down at me and said "I can not let you buy this ticket on your own. You will have to have a person over the age of 18 buy it for you." and then sent me to the back of the line.

With this new hitch in my plans I had to think fast if I was going to make the flight I wanted. I decided with the 24 dollars I had left, I would try and pay someone to buy my ticket for me. So I glanced around the airport and found a girl who looked about 19 and like she was on her way to or from college and would gladly accept my offer. So after finally gathering up some courage, I walked over to her. She smiled at me as I walked over I looked at her making good eye contact before opening my mouth. I decided the best way to do this was just to get it over with. So finally I said " Hi Miss, I am going to see my dad and my mom, but I seem to have misplaced the ticket information and now I have to buy another ticket. You see, my mom is not here and the lady at the counter will not let me buy a ticket unless someone over 18 buys it for me, so I was wondering if I paid you 24 if you would buy mine for me and obviously I would pay for the ticket." I knew this was a complete lie, but that it would get me what I wanted much faster and easier.

She pondered this idea for a moment and then sweetly smiled at me "Okay..."

Really was that it? Just okay…? Not wanting to scare her off by looking dumbfounded, I quickly went back to the ticket line where it was now only five minutes long.

Once I finally got my ticket, I hurried off to go though security and find my gate. My gate to freedom... or at least I hoped it would be my gate to freedom. As I approached gate 23, a smile grew on my lips knowing that I was safe from Phil and that I would never see him again. As I got to the gate, the plane was already boarding so I handed the stewardess my ticket and boarded the plane. I got to my seat and realized it was a window seat and panic took over me. I had never been on a plane before, but I knew that looking out that window and seeing how high off the ground I was would surely send me into a panic attack. Before I could get up to ask for my set to be changed, an overweight man, in about his late 40's, early 50's, sat down next to me. I gulped knowing I could not ask this man to move so I could get out, so I closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place.

I was suddenly shaken from my happy place as the loud speaker came on over head and the stewardesses came out holding life-vest. Then the flight attendant continued to go on about what to do if the plane crashed and hearing all this was sending me into a mini panic attack. I could not understand how the Government or any human being would put another human being in a unsafe big metal shell that might crash once I was 10,000 ft or more above the ground. I decided that if I listened any longer I would have a breakdown, so I pulled out my I-pod and put in my ear bubs and turned the volume as high as it could go. I then closed my eyes and tried to picture being in my happy place, a peaceful meadow where the grass was green and the sun shone bright. But once again, I was disrupted from my happy place, but this time from the plane shaking. Thinking _Oh no! this is the end!_ I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled my headphones out my ears only to hear the loud speaker come on and say…..

**I know you're probably mad at me for the cliff hanging ending but I will be updating soon so you will know soon enough what happened to Bella or the plane. So send me your guesses. **

**Oh and I just wanted to let you know this chapter is the last chapter that is going out that will not be reviewed by someone who is actually good at grammar. Because my friend Ali has said she will review and edit all my chapters from now on…oh and the other two stories on this profile are hers…..so R&R and I will update tonight if I get at least 5 reviews other wise I will wait till tomorrow or something...**

**Alisa )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

Thinking_ Oh no! This is the end!_ I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled my headphones out my ears only to hear the loud speaker come on and say "Please make sure your seats are in the upright position as we are about to take off." I then looked out the window and saw the plane was picking up speed and going down the runway. I gripped my seat, scared to death as the plane was bouncing like crazy and going extremely fast. I tried to peel my eyes away from the window as I felt and saw the plane start to leave the ground, but like looking at a car crash, I couldn't. Yet suddenly, I was pulled away by the sound of someone throwing up and then the smell hit me making gag and I had to start breathing though my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting myself. The flight attendant came over taking the sick girl, who was about my age maybe a year younger, to the bathroom since the plan was now leveled out.

I then turned back to face my window until something caught my eye. As I was turning my head, I saw someone pull what looked like a gray panel over there window and realizing that my window had one, too. I quickly pulled it down, trying not to look out the window and see how high we really were. Just as I was starting to calm down, the man next to me started snoring and then his head fell rested on my shoulder. I had to fight the urge to scream since I hated when people touched me, especially men. I slowly started to move away from the man and tried to get him to get off my shoulder without waking him. I finally succeeded, but was very uncomfortable because I was pushing myself up against the window to avoid contact with the man. Now knowing that sleep was not something I was going to get on this plane ride, I took out my dairy and started writing about my experiences so far today.

I had probably been writing for about an hour when the man's snoring next to me stopped and I felt like someone was reading over my shoulder. I quickly shut my dairy, as it had my most personal thoughts in it and then turned to the man only to find a smile on his face. He looked at me for a second and then breaking the silence, I wish he hadn't he said "Hi, I am Ken." and he extended his hand to me as if he wanted to shake. Knowing that I, in no way, shape, or form, liked being touched by people, even people I knew. I decided to do what I always did and sneezed into my hand and then gave him a confused look. I might the confused look to mean 'Do you want to shake my hand now? I just sneezed on it.' but he took it the completely wrong way and then he slowly drawing out each syllable saying "H-o-la, Me Lla-mo Ken." I looked at him like he had three heads for a moment, knowing that I did not in the slightest look Hispanic and also because he found it necessary to speak slowly to me when he thought that I spoke Spanish. But suddenly seeing that he obviously didn't speak that much Spanish, decided this was my way out of talking to him. So I recovered myself by quickly say "Me llamo Bella. Como esta senior?" Then he got the look on his face that showed me he had no clue what I was saying. I smiled knowing that the five years of Spanish I had were finally paying off. I then put my ear buds back in and pressed play on my I-Pod and closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I was once again disturbed by 'Ken' falling asleep on me and then once again having to find a way to get this man off me before I had a melt down.

The buckle your seatbelts sign came on (which honestly, on this death trap I had no clue why anyone would want to take them off much, less walk around.) and then the Captain came on and said "Thank you for flying with American Airlines. Today we will be beginning our descent to Port Angles, Washington in about two minutes so please put your seats in the up right position and buckle your seatbelts." I waited on the edge of my seat ready for this flight to be over and to be on land again. Once the plane was landed and we were allowed to de-board I sat and waited, not wanting to be in the line of people who were pushing and shoving.

Once I was off the plane, I headed towards the baggage claim area to find my suitcase. I quickly found my suitcase but ran into the problem of trying to get it off the conveyer belt. I started to chase my bag, trying to get it off the line using my left arm when I was left handed when I suddenly ran into a brick wall or so it felt like one. I fell on the ground and when I looked up, a saw a very tall and muscular guy who was probably about 17 or 18 years old. He reached out his hand to help me, but I did not take it not trying to be rude, but because once again, I did not like touching anyone. He shrugged it off, smiling at me still while he grabbed my bag off the conveyer belt. I smiled back and said "Thank you." but before he handed me my bag, he looked at the luggage tag before saying "Your welcome, Isabella Swan". He turned around to leave when suddenly he turned back around and picked me up into a big hug and I was about to scream when he gushed "Oh my gosh! BELLA! I can not believe I finally get to meet you! I can't believe I get to have a sister now!" I finally realized this must be Emmett who was not a thing like I expected him to be. He seemed like a giant teddy bear and not some tough football player. But all of these thoughts were getting farther and farther from my mind as my ribs where now throbbing from the pressure that Emmett was putting on them from the hug and from the fact that I was being touched by someone and not to mention my fading bruises fro last weeks beating. Emmett must have caught a glimpse of my face and the tears that were threatening to spill out because he put me down apologizing saying "Sorry Bella. I just get caught up sometimes and forgot how strong I am…and is it okay if I call you Bella or do you prefer Isabella"

Finally, something I could respond to "No, Bella is what I go by." I tried to smile up at him once I was done, but in truth, my ribs hurt so badly right now that I could not stand it. He smiled back evidently, believing my forced smile and grabbed my bag and headed towards the door while he just went on and on about how happy he was to finally meet me and how happy he was to have a sister now. I had to say I was starting to like Emmett even though he was a guy and my normal tendency was to avoid them, but Emmett just seemed like a teddy bear and I felt weirdly safe around him.

**Ok so even though I did not get 5 reviews I decided to post this chapter tonight anyway because I have over 310 views of this story in less then a day of having it up yippee!…but tomorrow I will not be posting anything though most likely because I have drama club and then youth group and band practice….but I will hopefully have time to write at least one chapter Thursday unless the hurricane Hannah knocks out my power and internet. But if she does I will plug my computer into a generator and keep writing and then post it all once I get internet back.. R&R please….tell me what you do and don't like….**

**Alisa )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

The ride to Charlie's house was uneventful and I fell asleep in the car on the way there since I did not get any sleep on the plane. When we got to the house, Emmett ran to the trunk to get my bag with a little too much energy for it being six in the morning. He opened the door and I stepped into the house and though, it was no where near as big as 'Phil's' house, I loved it a million times more. And not just because Phil wasn't there but it felt like a home and it felt like a place I could call home. Emmett pulled me out of the trance I was in by saying in an overly excited tone "Your room is upstairs. Come on, I'll show you!"

I quickly followed him up the stairs and then made a left and down at the end of the hallway where two rooms, one door had a Poster of Tim Tebow which I assumed must be the door to Emmett's room and the other was a plain white door that Emmett then opened and said and "This is your room." The room was surprisingly bigger then my old room even though this house was smaller then my last. The walls had a light yellow tint to them and it had window on the far side of the room that looked like it led out onto the roof. Emmett put my suitcase down on the bed and then looked around the room before looking back at me and asking "So do you like it?"

I just looked at him and had an honest smile on my face for once and said "Yes, I love it!"

His phone then rang and he looked at the caller ID and a huge grin spread across his face. He answered his phone saying "Hey babe,……Yeah, Bella's here…..Oh, I don't know. I have not asked her yet….Oh well. Okay, see you at school."

He then turned to me and asked "So, I know you just got here and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to school today or just sleep in. Charlie registered you last night since he has connections being in the police department and all, but you don't have to start school until tomorrow if you want to." I could tell he was hoping I would start school today. So I thought what am I was going to do alone in a house all by myself while Emmett was at school? So, I figured I might as well get the first day of school at a my new school over with.

Once I had reached my decision I smiled up at him and said "Yeah, I guess I will go with you to-" he cut me off by obviously being over joyous that I was going to go to school with him today.

"Oh, this is going to be great. I will show you to all your classes and you can meet all my friends and… and... Oh my goodness. I have so much to show you!"

"Okay, sounds great Emmett. When do we leave?" I said with trying to stifle a laugh at his obvious excitement.

He looked down at his watch and then answered "Oh, in about twenty minutes…"

"Okay, well if you don't mind I want to change into a new pair of clothes since I have been in these all night." hoping he would take the hint to leave so I could change.

"Oh yeah. Of course…Well, I will be waiting downstairs." he said as he left my room and headed downstairs

Once Emmett was gone I collapsed on my new bed with a huge smile plastered on my face. I wasn't sure why it was there, but after thinking about it I think it was just because of Emmett and how much he reminded me of a little kid. At this moment, I then also realized that Emmett was the first and only guy in the world that I trusted and felt safe with. The smile on my face got even bigger at this realization and then I decided I better start getting ready for my first day of school which I was suddenly also anxious for.

**So I know I said I was not going to post today but I lied I was so happy when I saw that I had 815 views of my story and 21 reviews….So I know this chapter was short but like I said I could not help myself even though I should right now be doing my calculus homework I decided to write a chapter and might even write another if I can get some of my homework done…oh and I wanted to thank ****Sammyluvr83 who has commented on every single chapter so far and everyone else who has commented on my story. Also I wanted to thank therealBellaSwan-Cullen**** for her constructive criticism. So as always tell me what you didn't or did like. And one last thank you Ali for editing all my grammar mistakes and I know there was a lot. **

**Alisa )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

I headed downstairs, ready for my first day of school at Forks High. Normally I would be having a panic attack right now because I did not like change, yet right now it seemed like I could not get down the stairs fast enough to get to school. Once I got downstairs I found Emmett talking on the phone, but as soon as he saw me he hung up the phone saying "She just came down we will be at school soon….Okay bye."

He then looked up at me and said "Wow, for a girl you sure do get ready fast," Sensing that he thought he might have offended me, he quickly added "I mean not to say you don't look nice because you do you look good…,but you know not in a hot kind of way…not to say your not hot it just that…" he rambled on trying not to insult me, but also trying not to call me hot. I found his rambling rather funny but saw him turning red and felt bad remembering all the times I had turned red (which was quite often) and decided to save him.

I simply responded "Thanks Emmett…So are we going now or what?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys,"

He went into the living room and started lifting up the couches looking for his keys and eventually found them under the love seat. He dropped the couch back down to the ground and it made a loud thud which made me jump.

We got back into Emmett's jeep and headed to Forks High. When we pulled up to the school, the first thing I noticed was how small it was, (My school back in Jacksonville was probably at least three times as big.) but I was happy for a school not quite as big because that would mean it would be a little easier not to get lost on my way to finding new classes. I was pulled out of the train of thought as it seemed to become a pattern lately by Emmett sounding like a little kid again saying "Come on Bella! I want to introduce you to everybody and get your schedule before school starts!"

I jumped out of the Jeep and landed flat on my face. I quickly picked myself up before Emmett noticed, but the fall was almost made tears spill of my eyes because I feel on my broken wrist. I wiped my eyes quickly and caught up to Emmett. I saw him walk up to one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen in my life and then, once he had reached her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and then turned to me. I immediately knew who she was because of all the letters I had recently found from Charlie. He had written a lot about her and Emmett in his letters. Before Emmett could tell me who she was, I decided to show off a little and greet her myself. "Hi Rosalie. I'm Bella,"

Emmett had a shocked look on his face. It was rather funny to watch, but Rosalie must have just thought that Emmett had told me who she was beforehand or something because she just simply responded "Nice to meet you Bella and you can call me Rose."

Emmett decided to join the conversation now "Hey Rose, where is everyone else? I was hoping I could introduce Bella to everyone before school started."

"Oh Jasper just called and said that Alice was taking longer then normal to get ready or something and that they where not going to get here in time, but to say hi to Bella for them."

"Oh well, I guess I need to go take Bella to get her schedule"

Me and Emmett headed towards, what I assumed was, the front office. When we walked in we were greeted by a red headed woman who was probably only 5'5". She looked at Emmett and then at me and smiled saying "You must be Isabella. So nice to meet you. I am Miss. Valez . I have your schedule right here and a map of the school for you. I also have a pass for Emmett so that he can get out of class five minutes early and can be a little late to every class today so he can show you around."

"Thank you Miss. Valez," I could not believe how friendly people seemed to be here. At my old school in Jacksonville they never would have ever even given you a map of the school much less given you your own personal guide.

I was so happy that my only real fear for today had just been washed away. I grabbed my schedule from her and Emmett grabbed his pass and as I exited the office with a smile on my face, the same smile that had not seemed to disappear since I got here and the smile that I had forgotten I had before I got here, I knew that my life was going to be alot better.

**Hey it's Alisa; I just wanted to thank everyone who has be reading and all those who have reviewed my story. I was in a really bad mood today when I got home but when I opened my email it was flooded with reviews and author and story alerts and favorite author and story notices too….so thank you all 2,005 people who have looked at my story already and it is only been up for four days now…I plan on posting another story tonight and Ali will probably edit them either today or tomorrow depending on when she signs in but until then I am sorry for the grammar mistakes…and as always tell me what you do/don't like and I will see if I can fix it….thanks **

**Alisa )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

Emmett walked me to my first class and on the way pointed out where some of my other classes would be today, but told me not to worry about them because he would be there at the end of every class to show me where to go next. (It rather nice to have an older bother to count on.) I walked into my first class English with Mrs. Hardy **(AN: sorry do not remember teachers name from book so just used my teachers name)**. Right before I had walked in, the late bell rang so everyone was already seated. I walked into the class and handed the teacher my slip saying who I was and that I just got transferred in. But to my surprise I was not handing my paper to Mrs. Hardy because she was not here today and we had a sub Mr. Alfaro. When I handed him the papers he looked at me like I was crazy and that is when some boy came up to me. He took the papers from Mr. Alfaro and said "That is not the teacher. Mrs. Hardy is not here today."

I simply responded with and an "Oh…" I was about to go find an empty seat and pull out a book when he stopped me and held out his hand and said "Hi I'm Mike," I didn't take his hand and instead faked a sneeze, to which of course he said "Bless you."

"Thank you…Oh, and I'm Bella," and once again went to walk away when he stopped me again.

"Oh well, hi Bella," I didn't like the way he said my name "So when did you move here?"

I knew this was going to sound weird, but what did I care what this kid thought? I just wanted to get him to stop talking to me so I plainly answered him "Today."

He looked at me confused for a second and then asked "So…umm, where do you live?"

Ok this kid was definitely starting to creep me out, but I answered anyway knowing that he would eventually run out of questions and the faster I answered them the sooner I could get away from him. But then I realized I didn't know exactly where I lived so I told him the only thing I did know "I live with my dad and my bother Emmett."

And then he blurted out without thinking "YOUR BROTHER IS EMMETT?!"

I did not get what was so shocking about. I just stared at him in confusion.

He gained some control over his shock and said "Well, I mean, I didn't know that he had a sister or that he had such a hot one at that."

That did it. I defiantly did not like this guy and he was starting to remind me of James who was someone I definitely did not want to remember. At the memory of him, I suddenly felt tears coming and I knew I could not cry in front of the whole class. So I did what I use to always did at my old school and I asked to go to the bathroom. I was suddenly very glad that Emmett had showed me where they were this morning. But Mike stopped me by grabbing my right wrist which sent a sharp pain up my arm, making the tears that already trying to spill, even harder to keep back. He looked at me and said "Where do you think you're going?….I mean, we just started talking?"

I then looked up at 'Mike' and forced a smile on my face and said "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," trying to keep my voice calm and even.

I then promptly turned around and headed for the door.

Once I was safely out of the classroom I started to run for the bathroom. I checked under each stall and saw that they were all empty and then went into the big handicap bathroom, locked the door, and started to cry. I wasn't sure if it was suddenly all about what had happened in last week. If had finally hit me or if it was just even the slightest thing that reminded me of my old life back in Jacksonville with Phil that had caused this sudden outburst. I started to lose it even more because how would I know that Charlie was any better then Phil? But I knew I needed to pull myself together, and yet I couldn't seem to. The more I tired to get control of my emotions, the more they seemed to get out of control. And the more out of control they were, the more my ribs hurt from the heavy breathing. Realizing the only way to make this end was to wait for it to end.

After about 15 minutes of crying on the bathroom floor, I felt I had finally controlled myself and decided I needed to head back to class. So I got up and looked at myself in the mirror, then took a paper towel, damped it, and wiped my face with it. I looked at my eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to reduce the bloodshot in them. I then took a deep breath, wincing at the pain, and I unlocked the bathroom stall and headed back to class.

I got to the classroom door and took two more deep breaths, wincing at each, but knowing I needed them to calm down. Sensing that I was under control again, I took two steps inside the door and saw Mike who I knew saw me. I once again took another deep breath, wincing yet again, but it was interrupted by the bell ringing. I quickly rushed out the door hoping that Mike would not catch up with me before I found Emmett.

My wish was granted when I looked to my right and saw Emmett standing against the wall. I forced a smile on face, hoping he wouldn't ask me any questions about my red eyes or my bad mood. Luckily he wasn't looking at me; he was looking at my schedule trying to find where my next class was, which I was glad he wasn't paying attention to me. He then looked up and said "To AP U.S History we go," and then said "Well, aren't you just a smart little cookie," he said in a mocking tone.

I tried to fake a laugh at his joke, but failed miserably. He must have thought that I had taken him seriously because he starting babbling again. " I meant that as a joke Bella.… I mean your smart. Really smart I bet…, but not in a geeky way or anything," then suddenly, wondering if I might be a geek and that he might have offended me again, he added "Not that there is anything wrong with being I geek. I mean, I wish I-"

I decided to save him again from himself and said "Oh I know."

We walked to my History class in silence. The whole time I was thinking to myself G_ood job, Bella. Now he thinks you're a freak. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. A lot of people have it a lot worse then you, so just suck it up already. _Finally we reached my History class and Emmett told me he would meet me here right after and that we lunch together after and that I would get to meet all his other friends. Though, I was not paying too much attention to him as I was having my inner battle with myself to suck it up and move on with my life.

I walked into my History class and headed towards the teacher whose name, according to on my schedule, was Mr. Hall. I handed him my schedule and he took it, not saying a word. Then he looked at me and back down at the paper and then back at me. Finally he spoke and said "I'm Mr. Hall and this is your class. Class, this is Isabella," then he paused and looked at me and said "Well Isabella, unless you would like to teach my class today, I suggest you take a seat" he said in a very mocking tone as the class laughed.

I wanted to tell him to call me Bella, but I remembered my place better then that. I knew better from all my years with Phil and James (my ex-boyfriend). Phil and James had always told me that 'I was to be seen not heard.' I quickly found an empty seat in the back of the room and was blushing a deep shade of red.

Once the class started, I felt better because I knew what Mr. Hall was talking about. I had already covered all this in my old school. He was going around the room and asking kids questions from the reading they where suppose to be doing at home. He asked them all relatively easy questions like "Who was the first president of the United States?" or "What who where the people who first settled in the New World called?" and then, he asked me a question, who has not done any of the reading, a question that was much harder then the rest "What was the biggest problem the settlers face and how did they overcome it?" I answered it of course, but did not understand why he suddenly asked me the hardest question. The rest of the questions after mine were just as easy as the first two and then I naturally realized I was just being a drama queen and once again told myself to suck it up.

The bell finally rang and I got up out of my seat and exited the class, but not before Mr. Hall stopped me and said "I do not think the way to earn friends Miss. Swan is to show off in front of class,"

I then nodded my head and ducked sheepishly out of the classroom, not sure of what he meant by showing off because I didn't do anything all class. I was pulled out of my thoughts and was grateful at first for it when I bumped into Emmett, but then a sharp pain went shooting up through my wrist and ribs from the impact. I need to learn to be more careful and observant if I ever wanted my wrist and ribs to heal…_psh like that is going to happen,_ I thought to myself because I knew I was the clumsiest person on earth.

With that, Emmett walked with me to lunch. When we entered the lunch room Emmett lead the way towards the back of the cafateria, but we were stopped when Mike came up and said "Oh, hey Bella," The way he said my name made me cring and want to run away.

Trying to be polite, I smiled up at him with a very forced smile and said "Oh, hi Mike."

Emmett noticed the conversation and joined in, "Hi Newton. You ready for the game tonight"

I was suddenly confused. There was a game tonight?

"Of course I am. I'm about to start start stalking up on my carbs," And he went to turn to leave when suddenly he turned back quickly, like something important dawned on him "Oh,Bella... your coming to the game tonight…right?"

Emmett answered for me though "Of course she's going. I mean, everyone is going. This is the biggest game of the year, so far."

"Emmett, it's the first game of the year,"

"Exactly,"

"Oh, well, see you there, Bella…oh and of course, the after party at my house,"

With that Mike laughed and then turned around and left.

Well now, I was going to my first football game and my first party? I suddenly felt sick.

Finally we reached the table where four other people were sitting and only one I recognized was Rose. I looked and saw a rather short, petite girl with short blonde that made her look pixie-like. **(AN: I know Alice does not have blonde hair, but I always thought it fit her better then black.) **Then I saw two other guys at the table too. I had long, dirty blonde hair and the other had a mess bronze color and the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen.

Emmett and me sat down and he introduced me to each one of them. First he pointed to the one that looked like a pixie and told me her name was Alice. Next, he pointed the one that had the amazing eyes and told me his name was Edward, and he was Alice's brother. Then he pointed to the one sitting next to Edward and said his name was Jasper. Once the introductions were over, Alice came over to sit by me and started asking me questions about Florida and how the shopping was and what I thought of the beach. Then she finally asked "Not to sounds rude or anything, but isn't Florida suppose to be sunny? I mean they do call it the sunshine state right?"

I was confused by her question, so I just said, "Yeah, it is…Why?"

"It's just that you're so pale,"

"Oh, well, I liked to spend a lot of time inside. Not much to do in Jacksonville you know," hoping that maybe she would let the subject go. And to my surprise she did and she started talking to Rose about the game tonight. I was happy for the change in subject, so I put my head down and trying to take a nap for the rest of the lunch period. I was shaken awake by Emmett saying it was time to go. I looked up at him and asked what class was next and he said I had gym. I looked back at him with horror.…Gym?….What? No! I hated gym. He saw the horror in my eyes and he got a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I have no coordination.…Gym is a cruel and unusual punishment,"

"Punishment?"

"I don't know what I am being punished for, but it is certainly not fun or healthy for me with the amount many times I fall,"

At this, Emmett could not keep his laughter in anymore and he started his loud, booming laugh, making me jump. But before I knew it, we were at the gym and I was at my death. Emmett left me with a big smile and said "See you in two hours…, hopefully" and his booming laugh echoed down the hallway. If he really knew how klutzy I was, he wouldn't be laughing.

I walked into gym and was greeted by a face I was hoping I would not have to see until Friday since I was already going to have a long class. God must have thought heck, why not make it twice as long by adding M-I-K-E. _God must have been having a good laugh right now_ I thought.

**Ok so have written my longest chapter yet and I have not really found a good place to end it so I guess this is as good as any….and I will write more tomorrow unless of course my parents decided that we are leaving because of Ike or what ever that hurricanes name is…it is suppose to hit where I live as a category 3 or 4 and my parents don't want to stay…even though hurricanes are so much fun…cause all the power is out and there a huge parties of everyone trying to use everything they have in their fridge before it goes bad…but what ever…..but anyway that is why this one is so long...because I do not know when the next time I can update is….hopefully it will be tomorrow though but if it is not don't lose hope in me. **

**Alisa ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

Gym consisted of me tripping and Mike talking about the party at his house this Friday. When the coach finally blew the whistle to tell us that P.E was over I speed walked to the locker room and quickly got changed, hoping to beat Mike and not have to see him before I went home. But, of course, when I came out of the locker room I had no such luck because Mike was waiting right outside the door for me. I tried to not make eye contact with him, but before I could even look away he shouted "Hey Bella, I am going to walk you to your car."

I smiled and said "Thank you," picking up my speed to make the walk as short as possible. I walked out of the gym expecting to find Emmett, but did not see him anywhere. Mike then decided to tell me "Oh yeah, I told Emmett I would walk you to his car since we had out last class together"

"Oh," I said while picking up my pace even more. "Well, then I guess we should go now," trying to give him the hint that I did not want to walk slowly.

He must have taken the hint because he started walking with me at my fast pace. When we finally got to the parking lot, I could see Emmett's Jeep along with Emmett and Rose. When I finally reached the Jeep I turned to Mike and said "Thank you,…bye," and hopped into Emmett's Jeep and shut the door behind me. A few seconds later, Emmett was in the Jeep with me and asked me about my day. I told him a happy little story that did not include anything about Mr. Hall, me falling and being harassed by Mike or my breakdown in the girl's bathroom.

When we reached the house, I went upstairs to unpack all my stuff. I could not believe how much room my new room had and I loved the window that led to the roof. I could not wait to go and sit out there on a nice night and just look up at the stars. Once I was done unpacking and hanging up my stuff I headed downstairs. I found Emmett watching TV and decided I should ask him what time Charlie gets home so I would know when to have dinner ready.

"Umm,…hey Emmett, What time does Char-dad…umm, does he get home?" being unsure if I should call him dad or if he was still Charlie to me.

Emmett said "Oh, dad will be home around 5:30," and he went back to watching some sports game.

So I turned around and went back in the kitchen and saw it was 5:00 and knew that I better start cooking dinner now if I was going to have I done by the time Charlie got home. I went the fridge and found only eggs, milk, and butter. So I tried the freezer and found nothing but ice cream there and then tried the cabinet and only found a loaf of bread. I knew there was no time to go shopping and I was not going to have dinner ready in time and at which point I fell to the ground and started to cry. Emmett must have heard me because he was at my side in a moment and I was scared of what he would do, too if I did not have his and Charlie's dinner ready in time.

"Bella, are you okay?…Bella, what's the matter?"

I felt rather stupid for crying because I knew this was something that always upset Phil even more, so I was sure it was just going to add to the anger Emmett was about to feel towards me. "I..I don't have anything to cook…for dinner…I'm s-" but he cut me off before I could say sorry.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I did not know you were so hungry, but don't worry. The pizza should be here in an hour,…but we could go get something now if your really hungry," he sounded so worried.

"Oh,…no I'm fine," and then suddenly I realized that Charlie would have his dinner and I could pull myself together off the floor. I started to get up when Emmett grabbed my right hand to help me up and I screamed out in pain.

Emmett had a look of pure pain in his eyes, like he felt sorry for hurting me. I had never seen a guy or anyone for that matter feel bad for hurting me much less feel bad when they didn't even mean to.

"I am so sorry Bella. What did I do?…I don't know my own strength sometimes. Let me see your wrists…" he held out his hand patiently waiting for me to give him my right wrist and, of course, I did as he said.

"Bella, I think it is broken…I am so sorry! I did not mean to break it. I did not even know I grabbed your wrist that hard…I am so sorry….Oh man, Dad is going to be so mad."

Then I was struck with fear again. He was right. Charlie was going to be mad I bet. Phil would have been mad. "We don't have to tell him," I said hopefully. But my hope was gone when he said,

"oh yes we do Bella," but I was suddenly confused by his next words "I will call Charlie now and tell him what happened and then I will take you to the emergency room to have it checked out."

What? he wanted my wrist checked out? I was very confused. But I also needed to come up with a reason why my wrist was broken because I knew the X-Rays would show that my wrist was not broken today. So I told Emmett the first thing that came to mind "Umm... Emmett you did not do this to my wrist. I think I did this back home when I was ridding my bike and fell of last week."

"What? Your mom could not tell it was broken?….It looks like a pretty nasty break, Bella. How could you have not gotten a cast?"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt that much really. There is no need to go to the hospital."

"No Bella, we are going and now. Charlie would kill me if he found out I did not take you."

With this, I shut-up and just nodded, not wanting to upset him and kind of glad that I would not have to worry about having to hide my broken wrist any longer.

Once we got to the hospital, Emmett went up to the front desk and asked for a Dr. Cullen. The nurse then paged "Dr. Cullen….Dr. Cullen you're needed in the Emergency room…Dr. Cullen."

Then Emmett turned around to me and said "Don't worry. We will be out of here really fast. This is Edward's and Alice's dad so we don't have to wait in line."

"Oh… okay."

Once Dr. Cullen showed up, he took X-Rays of my wrist and since my story was that I fell off my bike, he decided that I needed to have full body X-Ray to make sure I did not hurt anything else. About twenty minutes later, Dr. Cullen came back and had a look of shock and awe on his face. Finally he spoke and said "Bella, you must have a very high pain tolerance…Higher then anyone I have ever seen…..Bella, your wrist is broken in about ten places and you have a hairline fracture on one of your ribs on your left side. But I guess you got your high pain tolerance from all the other bones you have broken in the past. I could see at least 10 of them on the X-rays we just took."

Emmett had a pure look of shock on his face and finally he spoke "So what does she need to do for this?"

"Well Bella is going to need a cast on her right arm and she needs to wear a special back brace as much as possible." Then he turned to me and said "What color cast would you like?"

"Do you have black?"

"Yep, a nurse will be right in to do that for you and I will go get you a back brace."

After I got my cast and back brace, me and Emmett headed home and as we pulled into the drive way I saw that there was a police curser and I figured that must be Charlie. Emmett helped me out his Jeep since the back brace was not the easiest thing to move in. I took a deep breath as we walked into the house bracing myself for the yelling I was sure was going to come for costing Charlie so much money, but to my surprise, I was greeted by a very worried, but excited face.

"Oh Bella, are you okay? Do you need some aspirin?"

Why he was worried about me? I did not understand this. "No, I am fine but thank you. I am sorry to have caused such a fus-"

But he, just like Emmett, always seemed to do interrupt me "Bella, don't apologize for this. But I still can not believe your mother did not take you in to get it checked out."

After eating dinner at the table with Charlie and Emmett I headed off to bed being completely wiped from my day. I walked into my room, went over to my desk, and grabbed my I-Pod off of it and then walked over to my closet and took a hand full of clothes and piled them on top of me. When I was comfortable, I took out my flashlight and dairy and started to write about my day. Before I knew it, I was asleep and my watch was beeping again which woke me up. It was four o'clock and I knew that I needed to get up to cook breakfast for Charlie and Emmett. I had already decided the night before that I would make them French toast as that was the only thing that I could make using, Milk, eggs, bread and ice cream (but I was not going to use the ice cream). I had just finished making the first batch when Charlie and Emmett walked downstairs sniffing the air.

Emmett walked into the kitchen asking "What is that smell, dad?"

I answered back sweetly "French toast!"

"WHAT?…no way,….you made us breakfast?…Sweet!"

Then Charlie looked at me and said "Bella, how early did you get up to make this and you know you did not have to make us breakfast."

What? He did not expect me to cook for him? Charlie was definitely not the typical dad. He first didn't care that I went to the hospital. He was actually happy that I did, second he did not care that last night he had to have pizza instead of a home cooked meal, and lastly he did not expect me to cook but that was what I was suppose to do. That was all I was good for. I was now completely confused, but played tried to play it off and just smiled. "I didn't mind."

Emmett took me to school again today and it played out much the same as the day before, except today was the day of the party. I was starting to get anxious about the party not sure of what to expect, but knew I would be fine with Emmett there.

After school Alice took me home since Emmett had Football practice as did Jasper and Edward. She was also was going to stay with me at Charlie's house until the game and then we would go together. Once we got to the house, she started talking about what she was wearing to the game and party tonight. She told me she was planning on wearing the school colors for the game which where green, orange, black and white. She said she was going to wear an orange mini skirt with black leggings, layer a white and green tank top and then put her hair up in a high pony tail with all four colors of ribbions. Once she finished going on about her outfit she asked me what I was planning to wear and I told her "Ta-da" pointing to myself and she frowned, but then a huge grin spread across her face. A smile that scared me, but before I could object to what ever it was she was thinking, she ran up to my room and so I followed. By the time I reached my room, Alice was going though all my clothes and taking everything that was orange, green, white or black and putting it to the side. Finally, once finished trashing my room looking for clothes, went to the pile she had set aside and then made an outfit out of some of them and then turned to me and handed me the clothes and said "Go try it on."

I put on Alice outfit with was a black mini skirt (the only skirt that I owned and it was only because James had made me get it and wear it one night.) a solid green top and an orange spaghetti strap shirt. I put it on and had to admit I looked cute. I walked out and Alice started to gush about how good it looked. She then did both of our make-up and by the time she was done, it was time to go to the game.

The game was uneventful and we won 56 to 3, but I did not pay attention to the game because I was too nervous about the party. I had so many questions going though my head like 'Would there be dancing and if there was where would I hide cause I had no clue how to dance?' Then another question would pop in my head like 'Who would I talk to because Emmett would want to hang out with Rose and Alice, who I could tell liked Jasper so she would be with him and I did not really ever talk to Edward and I got the feeling he did not like me to much so that only left Mike. But Mike would be the very person I was trying to avoid.

After the game, I followed Alice to the car and we headed towards the restaurant where we were going to meet up with the guys and Rose. We pulled up to a Denny's and as we were about to walk in the door, the guys and Rose came up behind us. I could not believe how fast they had gotten here, but decided not to ask the question. We walked in and everyone ordered food, but I did not have any money and did not want Emmett to pay for me so I just got water and told everyone I was not hungry. The guys went on about the game and how they beat the other team so badly, but I did not really pay attention because my anxiety over the party just kept getting higher and higher.

**I think I will write another chapter tonight so look back later but right now I have to go trim trees and junk for stupid Ike who doesn't even look like he is going to hit near me anymore more…but I will try to finish quickly so I can get back to writing I can not wait to write about the party…. Oh and as always thanks for reading and tell me what you do and don't like. **

**Alisa )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

Once we left Denny's, I went with Emmett and Rose in the Jeep to head to the party. When we were about still six houses down from Mikes I could hear the music that was blaring from his house. When we finally reached the house and found a place to park, Emmett and Rose took off somewhere and I was left by myself with a whole bunch of people I did not know. I looked around for a place to sit where hopefully no one would notice me. I walked around and could tell that a lot of the kids where getting drunk and I was becoming extremely uncomfortable. Whenever I looked at a guy that was drunk I would have flash backs to what Phil would do to me when he was drunk.

I wondered down a hall and saw there were three doors. I opened the one closest to me and realized it was a bathroom and that I could not hide in there because people would need to use it. I then went to the next door and opened it and as soon as I did I wish I had never touched it because when I opened that door I saw two people I did not know doing things that would be burned into my mind forever. I hesitated before I opened the third door scared of what I might find, but luckily no one was behind door number three and I had found my secret hiding place. I walked into the room and looked around and saw all the football trophies and football posters and figured this had to be Mike's room. I sat there looking at all of his trophies which distracted me when someone walked into the room and came up behind me. They put their hands over my eyes and slurred the words "G-guess whoo?" and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I wanted to scream, but had trained myself with my years with Phil not to because the only thing screaming did was make it more fun for him and make him madder. I turned around and found a very drunk Mike.

I was trying to keep my composer and find a way back to the party when I said "Hey Mike,…nice party. I was just about to go back. I was looking for the bathro-"

I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine with so much force that I was now pushed up against a wall. I tried to push him off, but this only made him push against me harder which caused my ribs to hurt even with the back brace on. I gave up fighting and figured the sooner he got what he wanted the sooner he would let me go. When he finally pulled away from our kiss I was gasping for air and he must have mistaken it for passion because this time he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. Flashes of times Phil had done this to me flashed before me and I felt tears burning the back of my eyes. Mike started to kiss me again and forced his tongue into my mouth and it felt like kissing a slimy fish. He was starting to put his hand up my shirt which then reminded me of all the things that James use to do to me, too and then suddenly he stopped and I felt all of his weight on top of me. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. Then I tried to get his attention by calling his name "Mike!…MIKE!…MIKE!!" I was starting to have a panic attack from all of the floods of memories that were coming at me and the fact that I was pinned down by a drunk guy was not helping the matter. Finally, I rolled him off of me and started to get up when he grabbed my hand and said "Where do you think your going…baby?"

I hated the word 'baby'. It was something James use to call me when he wanted me to do something for him.

I responded in a meek voice "Going back to the party."

"Oh no your not…I will be right back. I am going to go get us some drinks…Don't move….or you'll regret it."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really meant I would regret it and even though I wanted to leave, I was paralyzed in fear. Mike returned about ten minutes later and by which, I was in tears. Mike came in and sat next to me, put the drinks down, and wiped away my tears. But it was in no way sweet because his very touch gave me the chills and not in a good way. I tried to get control of my emotions because I knew I needed to get back to the party before Mike tried anything else because I was pretty sure that Mike had every intention of raping me. I slowly started to rise from the bed when he pulled me back down. He lowered his grip on my arm to holding my hand. I was ready to scream on the inside from him touching me. My normal reaction to people touching me was not good, but for Mike it seemed to be ten times worse. Mike chugged his beer and then spoke "Bella,…."

"Yeah?"

"You're a great kisser."

Wow, he was very drunk I wonder if I ran if he would be able to catch me. He might be too drunk to.

"Well, aren't you going to say ANYTHING?" he was getting angry and I did not know how to appease him.

"What do you want me to say?" I said in a meek voice.

"Don't give me that tone you little slut."

"I am sorry Mike,…but can we go back to the party now? Please."

"No! We go back when I say so…You better start learning your place. You're my girl now….. And now that you're with the star of the football team, you do what I say and what I want when I want…okay?!"

"We're in a relationship?" I blurted the words without thinking and regretted even before Mike pushed me back down on the bed and started to straddle me.

He looked me dead in the eyes and said "No, but your mine and don't think you're the only girl for a minute and don't go around telling everyone about us either….and no need to thank me." and then I closed my eyes and tried to block out the rest of what he did to me.

It had probably only been fifteen minutes, but it seemed like forever when Mike finally decided I could leave. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on before I ran to the bathroom to try and fix my hair and make-up. When I reached the bathroom, I saw that my eyeliner was running and that my hair was a mess and my eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I did the only thing I could and that was to splash my face with water and then I dry my face with the hand towel in the bathroom. Then I put my hair in a pony tail and before going back to the party I took 5 deep breaths and forced a smile on my face. I walked through the party looking for Emmett and finally found him in the living room playing Rock Band. Once he was done with his turn he turned around to see me and then started to walk over to me. "Hey Bella,how do you like the party?"

"Oh,it is fun." I lied

"Oh well, I hate to ruin your fun but if we are going to make it back before curfew we need to leave now."

"OKAY!" I answered a little too excitedly, but Emmett did not seem to notice.

When Emmett and I finally arrived home, I went straight for a hot shower. I felt so dirty that I spent almost an hour scrubbing my body and it rubbed my skin raw in some places. Once I was done scrubbing, I sank to the floor of the shower, and started to cry and hoped that no one would hear me over the sound of the shower. I finally cried the last tear and turned off the water and dried off. When I was drying off I noticed a big bruise on my back that was still there from Phil and then saw bruises that was starting to form on my shoulder from Mike when he pushed me against the wall.

I then went to my room and put on my PJ's and headed for my closet. I turned on my I-pod and started to write in my dairy. Once I was finished, I put my dairy back in the back of my bookcase and went to sleep.

I woke up to screaming and tried to locate to source when I realized I was the source. I shut my mouth and hoped that I had not woken Emmett or Charlie. But before I could even finish that thought, Emmett came bursting though my door with a worried look on his face like he was expecting to find someone trying to kill me. Emmett looked around the room for a threat and when he didn't find one he went to me and grabbed me up into a big hug. Normally someone hugging me would have bothered me and made me feel worse, but when I was hugging Emmett I felt safe, for once I felt safe and it was nice. Finally Emmett spoke "Bella, please stop crying…what's wrong?"

It was only then that I noticed I had drenched Emmett's shoulder with my tears.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I am being so stupid…I am so sorry I woke you up."

"Bella, I don't care that you woke me up. I care that you're crying, I want to know what happened. Why are you crying?."

I had no clue what to tell him. I could not tell him that I had a dream of Phil beating and raping me. "I- I just had a bad dream."

"What about?" he said with sincerity.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then, will you tell me why you are sleeping in the closest when you have a perfectly good bed?"

Oh crap, I had not even realized that. What was I going to tell him that I don't sleep in beds because when I lived with Phil and it made me easier to find and he would randomly come into my room at night and rape and beat me. "I, uhh, don't know... I think I was sleep walking again…" I said, hoping he would buy that I slept walk into my closet and went to sleep.

"Oh," and I could tell he did not believe me, but as long as he did not ask questions I did not care what he thought.

"Well, I am going to go back to bed…Thanks Emmett…and I am sorry to disturb your sleep. It won't happen again…"

"Bella, stop apologizing…it is not your fault you have a bad dream,…but you should probably get some rest now….Goodnight Bella" and he left my room and I crawled back to my closet and tired to fall back asleep, but ever time I closed my eyes I either saw Phil, James or my new nightmare, Mike. I knew sleep was not coming to me so I took out my Dairy and started writing.

**Hey so this is most likely the only story I will post today because today and Saturday which means it is football day for me. Which consist of me watching and keeping track of all the game today and of course watching the GATORS beat UM!! I am a big football fan and a big Tim Tebow fan…but yea I guess I am kind of a freak because I am a girl who loves football a lot more then a lot of guys but who cares…but anyways hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't tell me why so I can make the next chapter better…so read and review please…**

**Alisa )**

**Hey guys, please check out my sonnet on the bottom of the first chapter of Dont touch me when you get the chance and please R&R. Thank you!! :D**

**-Ali**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Ok so many of you have asked for Edwards point of view so here it is…the chapter was originally in Bella's and Edwards point of view but I saved the chapter and then went to open it later and nothing was saved it was a completely blank so I am in a bad mood now because I loved the chapter. So this one is going to be shorter then it was before…and might be a little darker but hope you still like it. **

**Edwards POV**

Emmett, Jasper, Mike and I were all playing Halo. I had to admit I was pretty bad at Halo and that was probably why I was always the first to get killed. I had just gotten killed when Emmett turned over to me and said "Hey Edward, since you're out can you go check and see if Bella is up yet?"

"Sure," I headed up the stairs towards Bella's room.

As I was getting closer to Bella's room, I thought I could hear muffled talking and someone crying. I picked up my pace wanting to know what was wrong with Bella and as I got closer, I could tell that her voice was pleading with someone to stop. I got to the door and flung it open, but could not find anyone or even Bella for that matter, but I could still hear her crying and now could fully understand what she was saying. She kept saying through her sobs for 'Phil to stop' I listened to where her voice was coming from and realized she must be I the closet, so I rushed to the closet and flung the door open. There was no one there except Bella who was buried under a pile of clothes. I quickly took the clothes off of her and pulled her into my arms and saying,

"It's ok Bella. No one is here…What happened?"

I had to admit it felt nice to have her in my arms and she seemed to relax, but it was also then that I realized she was sleeping. I brought her over to her bed and put her down in it and pulled back to covers with one hand and held her in the other. As I placed her on the bed, her shirt slipped down a little, exposing her right shoulder which had a dark bruise that I could tell was new and it was the shape of someone's hand. I could not help myself and looked at her other shoulder and, sure enough, another handprint shaped bruise was there. I felt fury rage though me that someone would hurt her. But I knew that I could not tell her what I saw or she would think I was some kind of pervert who was staring at her while she was sleeping. When I put her down though, she started to toss and turn again and then started to sob and then once again said "Stop…please…Stop" but this time instead at the end she did not say Phil. She said "Mike…please can't we just go back to the…." And before she could finish her sentence I pulled her back into my arms and she automatically relaxed and this put a smile on my very worried face. She seemed to melt into my body, but I knew if Emmett came up here and saw us like this he would freak so I tried to lower her into the bed again and was about to go out the door when she started again and did the same thing except this time sh said a different name she said James this time. I quickly closed the distance inbetween us and scooped her up into my arms. But I guess I was not as gentle this time because she woke up and pushed away from me and when she did this she fell off the other side of the bed. I went to give her my hand, but she did not take it, though I did not really expect her to. She never liked to be touched and she especially did not like to be touched by guys. I stood up though, trying to give her space and said "Sorry Bella, I did not mean to wake you. It is just that you were crying and crying out for someone to stop so I..."

"So you what? You grabbed me? You know there are other ways to wake people up and what are you doing in my room?!" she spat back.

"Emmett sent me to see if you were awake" I felt so bad for scaring her because I knew why she was talking to me the way she was. She was scared I was going to hurt her like the people in her dream did. I had a sick feeling that the people in her dream were raping her but I knew I could not ask her that. "I really am sorry for scaring you, but you where crying for them to stop"

Suddenly, something dawned on her and she turned pale and I think was blushing a little and I knew that what ever she had dreamt about had really happened and that it was not good.

"What did I say?" she asked meekly.

"You where asking for Phil and then Mike and then James to stop."

"Oh…"she seemed worried and she seemed tense.

"Who are Phil, Mike, and James?"

She flinched when I said each name, but answered back, "I have no clue…I do not know anyone by those names." and I knew she was lying. She was a really bad liar. She could not look at me when she said it and I could just tell by the look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I am fine." she tried to force a smile on, but I saw through it.

I was not going to let this go, so I asked her "Why were you sleeping in the closet?"

I regretted those words as soon as I said them because she had a look of terror cross her eyes because she realized that I must have carried her to her bed.

"I am going to go get dressed, so if you don't mind, could you please leave…"

"Umm…okay and when you're ready, Emmett, Jasper, Mike and I are downstairs." and when I said Mike's name she flinched like she had before and look of terror came across her face again, but she quickly covered it up.

I walked out of the room and that is when it hit me. Mike had done something to her and I was pretty sure he had raped her and so had Phil and James. I thought back to things Bella did, like her not liking to touch people, especially guys, and her whole personality fit. I went back to thinking about Mike and I thought back to last night and the fact that I had not really seen Bella at the party after she disappeared down the hallway and then I thought that I had not really seen much of Mike once he got drunk and headed towards his room. I could not believe Mike would do that to Bella…Who was I kidding? Mike was a pig and was even worse when he was drunk. Then, I thought back to the bruises on her neck and thought that he must have done them to her and fury raised though me. I knew I could not say anything about it and that she had to tell me what happened before I could do anything about it since I had no proof. I wanted, so badly, to go back downstairs and beat the crap out of Mike. I did not know why, but I felt the need to protect Bella and that is when I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything bad happen to Bella again.

I sat back down on the couch and stared at Mike who was too into the game to notice. I could not stand that fact that he was here after what he did to Bella. He had the nerve to come and sit and play a game in her house,…with her brother. It took all the self control I had not to jump on top of the kid and beat the shit out of him. A smile grew across my face though, when I thought about once I would finally get Bella to tell me about him and who ever Phil and James where and that then, I could beat the shit out of all of them. Then the smile grew even bigger thinking about what Emmett would do to them, but was quickly wiped away when I remembered the sound of Bella's voice this morning and how pained and hopeless it sounded.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I almost did not write it again I was so mad at my computer for messing up the other chapter….but I did and I think it turned out just as good as the one before just not as long. But tell me how you think my Edwards point of view was this is my first time writing it so tell me if you liked it or not and what felt off about it and stuff so if I ever do, do it again it will be better. Thanks…**

**Alisa )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

**Bella's POV**

Once Edward left, I went to my closet and picked out a dark pair jeans that were a little too big for me and then picked out a over sized T-shirt that had long enough sleeves on it so there was no chance that anyone would see the bruises on my shoulders. I hoped that Mike would not like this outfit and that he would decide I was too ugly for him or something.

When I was finally ready to face Mike, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I noticed the guys where playing Halo and no one noticed me walk in except Edward. When our eyes met, I noticed that his were filled with angry and pity. I immediately looked away, scared that maybe he could read the look in my eyes that I am sure where filled with horror of being so close to Mike and fear of it happening again. I started to walk out of the room when I tripped over a chair and this made everyone turn around. Emmett and Edward came rushing over to me to help me up and when Emmett got there he said,

"Bella, are you okay?…How are your ribs? Do they hurt?…Do you think you broke something again?"

Edward then said, completely confused "Her ribs?"

"Yeah, she has a hair line fracture on like the third one down on her left side from falling off her bike…,which is also how she broke her wrist.…Bella is an accident waiting to happen. When we went to see your dad, he took an X- Ray of her whole body and saw that she has broken at least ten bones in the past and that was without even looking that hard."

Jasper piped in now "Jeez Bella, you should be kept in a padded room."

The room was filled with laughter except Edward. He was not laughing. He just had a complete look of horror on his face. Finally, the laugher died down and my cheeks turned back to their normal color, but a new sound filled the silence and that was Emmett's stomach growling. He looked up, laughing a booming laugh and said, "I guess it is time for lunch. where do you guys want to go?"

Mike popped up, "How about we go to Moe's?"

Everyone chimed in, in agreement.

Emmett headed towards the phone in the kitchen and picked it up and dialed, then waited a second and said, "Hey dad, I just wanted to let you know Bella, Jasper, Edward, Mike and I are going to Moe's and we will be back later...oh okay, I will tell her….Bye dad." Then he hung up the phone and handed it to me and said, "Dad says that your step dad…Phil called for you and that he wanted you to call back as soon as possible so you should probably call him before we leave."

I grabbed the phone and headed upstairs to talk to a man I thought I would never have to talk to again.

**Edwards POV**

Emmett hung up the phone and handed it to Bella and said "Dad says that your step dad…Phil called for you and that he wanted you to call back as soon as possible so you should probably call him before we leave."

When he said this I could see the look of horror that crossed Bella's face and knew at that moment that this was the same Phil that had raped her just like Mike had and just like James had. But what made it worse was the fact that Phil was her step dad. Fury built up in me and before I realized it, Bella was gone.

**Bella's POV**

The phone rang three times before Phil picked up.

"Hello Isabella."

"Hi" I said in a flat voice.

"So how is Washington?"

"Fine…what do you want Phil," I did not feel like playing games with him.

"Well, is that any way to talk to your father?"

"You're not my father…"

"Well, I have some good new for you…"

"What?" I said irritated.

"I just got traded to a team in Washington that is not too far from Forks."

"WHAT?…NO!….YOU CAN'T!"

"I believe I can Isabella and I will be moving to Forks in a week and me and Charlie will split the custody for you. I talked to him yesterday about it."

I was in complete shock and could not speak.

"Well, I will see you in a week Bella…I've missed you." He said the last part in a voice that made me want to curl up into a ball and cry and that is exactly what I did once I hung up the phone.

I heard the door open behind me, but I could not move. Suddenly strong arms lifted me up that I was sure had to be Emmett's and they pulled me into there lap. I felt suddenly better in Emmett's arms. I felt like I fit perfectly there and that nothing in the world could hurt me with him there. I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't even open my eyes.

"It's okay Bella,…shhh…IIts okay. No one is going to hurt you again. I pro-" that is when I realized the voice did not belong to Emmett, but to Edward and push him away, not letting him finish his sentence. But, as soon as I pushed him away I felt the tears coming back and even harder this time.

Edward sat there for a moment, but pulled me back into his lap and I instantly felt better and for some reason, not at all uncomfortable. I tried to push him away though, because I did not want him or anyone else for that matter to see me like this, but he held on tighter and would not let me go and eventually I stopped trying to fight him. I then grabbed onto him and held him close, sobbing into his shirt. It had probably been about ten minutes when I finally got control of myself and I released Edward, even though I did not want to. I did not want to freak him out even more. But as I released him I realized what he had said the first time he held me. He had said 'It's okay Bella…shhh…Its okay. no one is going to hurt you again I pro-' he was going to say promise and how did he know that someone had hurt me. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me with a look in his eyes that I had never seen anyone look at me with before.

"Bella…are you okay?…What happened? What did Phil say?"

What was I going to tell him? I knew I could tell him the truth, but I knew what Phil would do if I told anyone about him. He had said that if I told anyone he would go after my mom and I could not let that happen. "He…he said my mom and him split up…" well at least that would explain when he came here why my mom wasn't with him and sure a lot of people would be upset about that so it sounded like a good lie to me.

**Edward POV**

"He…he said my mom and him split up…" I knew she was lying, but I knew I still could not tell her I knew. But since that was not why he called I had to know what they had really talked about and why Bella looked so scared.

Before I could ask her another question she stood up wiping the remaining tears away and said "Please don't tell Emmett about this…" I was not sure if she meant the crying or the fact that Phil and her mom has 'Spilt'.

"Of course, and I just want you to know what ever you tell me is just between us and that I am always here to talk." I wanted her to trust me and I knew it was going to take a while, but I would not give up.

She smiled up at me, but I could tell that is was a fake smile and said, "Well if I ever had anything that I needed to talk about, I will keep that in mind, but lets go to lunch."

We walked back downstairs and Emmett, Jasper, and Mike were playing Halo again and probably where completely oblivious to anything that had gone on upstairs.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go to lunch?" Bella said trying to force as much cheerfulness as she could into her voice, but I could tell it was not really happy. She was scared to death and it had something to do with Phil and what he told her on the phone.

Everyone got up and headed towards the door. We could not all fit in Emmett Jeep so Mike offered "I can take Bella in my car." When he said this, I saw Bella's fake smile drop and show her true emotions for moment, but she quickly put back up her facade.

I was not going to have Bella alone with Mike so I said "Hey Mike, I'm going you and Bella…okay?"

"Okay, whatever man," and I could tell his plan had been ruined and he was annoyed, but I didn't care. I was not going to let him do anything to Bella and the very fact that he was trying to hurt her again made me even more angry.

**Ok so I am pretty sure this will be the last chapter tonight because at 8:30 is the UF Vs. Miami game. So tell me what you thought of this chapter and anything you thought was weird or didn't like. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

Bella's POV

It was Monday and Alice had insisted on me going with her shopping because she needed a dress for her first date with Jasper. I was happy for her but after about three hours of her trying on dresses it was getting old. We were in the 17th billion store when Alice's phone rang and she picked it up saying "It's about time. I was running out of clothes to try on." She then looked at me and started walking away. I kept thinking about what she had said and it did not make sense but what ever. She was Alice and when did she ever make sense? When she came back, she grabbed a random dress off a rack and proceeded to the check out counter. I was going to ask her if she was going to try it on but I was just happy she had finally found a dress and we were going to leave.

During the car ride home I kept getting this weird smile from Alice and it was starting to creep me out. Finally we pulled up to my house and all the lights where out but Charlie's cruiser and Emmett's truck were there so I figured they just must be watching TV or something. I put my key into the lock and opened the door and that is when the lights turned on and about 15 people jumped out at me and said surprise. At that moment I fell to the ground and started to cry. I was curled up in a ball crying and could not stop. I heard footsteps coming near me and I could feel everyone staring at me, but I could not pull myself together, much less move so people would not see me like this. The footsteps stopped and a pair of strong arms grabbed me and started to carry me away. They headed upstairs with me and opened the door to my room and set me down. I was still crying and could not stop.

"Bella…I take it you don't like surprises," Emmett said trying to lighten the mood but this only made me sob louder.

Then the door opened and another pair of footsteps approached the bed and I felt them sit down and then I could hear murmuring between two people, but could not understand it over my crying.

Suddenly the arms that had been wrapped around me released, but were quickly replaced by another set of strong arms that I knew where Edward's. He held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back until I got control of myself and stopped crying. I then pushed myself gently out of his grasp and looked up at him and asked "Why are there so many people downstairs?"

"Because it is your surprise birthday party…" he said trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?" It was my birthday party…I had not had a birthday party since my mom moved in with Phil and that was a long time ago.

"Don't tell me you forgot today is your birthday?"

In all honesty, I had, so I told him the truth "Well yeah, I did…but birthdays have never been a big deal in my family."

"Well Charlie and Emmett love birthdays…so you might want to start getting use to them….but I am pretty sure they will never throw you another surprise party though." He said trying to make me smile. It didn't work.

"Well, I guess I should go downstairs and enjoy my party," even though I knew it was going to be pure torture.

The next week at school went the same as the first, except for the fact that Edward never seemed to let me out of his sight. I normally would have been freaked out by a guy being around me, much less being around me all the time. I was finding that I was very comfortable with him and maybe even more comfortable than being around Emmett. One of the good things about Edward being around 24/7 was that fact that Mike did not try anything, but it made me wonder if somehow Edward knew about what Mike had done to me.

While Edward seemed to be protecting me from Mike, I knew that he could do nothing to protect me from Phil. Today was Phil's first day in Forks and I was supposed to spend the weekend with him. Emmett knew about me going to spend the weekend with Phil but I was not sure if anyone else knew that Phil was even coming to Forks to live.

While I was thinking about my weekend of doom, I did not notice Edward and Emmett walk up behind me. They startled me and I jumped when Emmett said "Hey Bella, what you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," I lied.

"Oh well, I told Edward about you going to Phil's for the weekend and he volunteered to help Phil unload his moving van, so he is going with us today when I drop you off."

"Oh okay."

Edwards POV

"Hey Emmett, do you and Bella want to go with Alice, Rose, Jasper and me to the water park Saturday?"

"Oh well, I would love to go but Bella is going to spend the weekend with her step dad. He just moved in."

What? Phil is moving here?…That must have been what he told her on the phone last week. That sick pervert was coming back to hurt Bella. I must had the look of shock until Emmett piped in.

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you."

"No," I said a flat voice. "So when is she going over there?"

"Today right after school…and we are going to help him unpack."

"Can I help?" I knew I had to check this guy out and find out where he lived so if I needed to save her I could.

"Okay..." he sounded puzzled.

Bella's POV

On the whole ride to Phil's, I could feel Edward staring at me like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say it. Phil's house was probably a five minute drive from the school but it seemed like forever. When we got to Phil's house, I quickly hopped out, wanting to avoid the awkwardness of the Jeep. Edward seemed to be staring down Phil the whole time we were helping to unload the U-Haul and I started to wonder if somehow he knew about Phil, too, but how could he know about Phil?

When we were finally done unloading the U-Haul, I went outside to say goodbye to Emmett and Edward and as I was hugging Edward, he dropped something in my pocket and whispered in my ear "Call me tonight...Please," and they both walked away. Once they were gone, I turned to walk inside but first took out the item Edward had dropped in my pocket. I took it out saw that Edward had dropped a shiny Razor phone in my pocket.

I walked inside and was greeted by a pan slamming into my face and I feel to the ground in pain. I looked up at Phil and he looked at me and said "You told him didn't you?…You little slut!"

"No, I did not tell anyone. I swear…please…please stop."

"Don't lie to me Isabella, you are a horrible lair!"

"I know I am and so you should know that I am not lying right now!" I pleaded with him but knew it was of no use.

He picked me up my hair and I screamed in pain. Once he had me about neck high, he throw me across the room and into a pile of boxes that then dumped out on me. The boxes where filled with glass plates and dishes. Many broke on my head and then others broke around me. I looked up at him with the horror evident in my eyes. But he just looked back at me with a sicken smile.

The next thing I knew, he had grabbed my neck and was dragging me across the floor and pieces of glass where digging into my skin. I then I felt him pulling me up the stairs by my legs and I tried to hold my head up to keep it from farther damage on banging it on the stairs.

Emmett's POV

After Edward and I dropped off Bella at Phil's, we headed towards my house. When we pulled into the driveway I saw that Dad's cruiser was already there. Edward and I walked upstairs and were about to get started on our project for English when I remembered Bella still had my book in her room. I walked over to her room and started to look for my book and I found it on Bella's bookcase, but when I pulled it out I saw another book hidden behind it that said DON"T TOUCH ME. Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed the book and opened it to the first page where I read,

_Hi my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella but Phil, my evil step dad that I will get to in a second, always calls me Isabella because I hate it. So why do I call Phil my evil step dad? Because well... because he is. He beats my mother and me every night. Crap! Phil is coming. I will write more later._

_Bella_

I could not believe what I had just read, but I flipped the page and started reading it again.

_Hey its Bella again. I know it has been about two months since I have written but Phil broke my right arm about two months ago when I tried to stop him from hitting my mom with a hammer and when I did, I got the full blow in my right arm. But that was okay. It was worth it. My mom was so badly beaten already. I am so scared for her sometimes. _

Next page.

_Hey it's Bella...Phil just left me... I feel so alone and I feel so useless… and I feel so dirty…I can not stop crying, so I am sorry if the handwriting is hard to read but I had to write how I felf or else I am going to do something I will regret later… No, not that I will regret it. I really do want to die but I can't. My mom needs me so I can't. So I will write what I am feeling…Your first time is suppose to be magical and is suppose to be something you want to remember for the rest of your life, but not me. My first time was being raped. My first time was with my step dad…My first time hurt…My first time caused me to black out in pain…I want to die but I can't…_

_Bella _

At this,. I took the book and went running into my room and grabbed Edward who looked completely stunned. I dragged him to my Jeep and took off down the road going over 100 mph and I did not care I hoped the cops caught me and followed me to where I was going because I knew that Bella was in trouble. Edward looked at me and for the first time spoke "Emmett what is going on?"

It took me a while to try and find the words but the ones I had I could not say aloud without completely losing it, so I just handed him the Diary. He opened it and started reading it. I saw his face out of the corner of my eye and saw a mask of complete shock and horror.

**Ok so I know a lot happened this chapter but I couldn't help myself so I hoped you liked it…oh and if I get enough reviews of people telling me it went to fast I will take it down and rewrite this and make it happen slower…also tell me if you want Phil to get and I will keep writing for a while or if you want Phil to get caught and the story to wrap up….**

**Alisa )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

Edwards POV

I was sitting in Emmett's room waiting for him to come back with his English book that was in Bella's room. I was starting to wonder what he was doing because he had been in there for a good five minutes already and I wanted to get started on the English project. I wanted to distract myself from what might be happening to Bella right now. No, I could not let myself think that something was happening to her. I sat there while waiting for Emmett, battling with myself over this and came to the conclusion finally that I was just reading too far into things and letting my imagination get the best of me. I had finally convinced myself of this when Emmett came running into his room again with a face of pure horror mixed with of rage. I looked at him confused, but he just grabbed my arm and bolted to the door and into his jeep. He started up the car before I had even closed the passenger side door.

Emmett was going faster than I have ever driven and I loved speed, but his speed was making me nervous and not to mention the fact I had no idea why we were going this fast or where we were even going, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Finally, I could not take it anymore and said "Emmett what is going on?"

Emmett looked at me for a while and seemed to be struggle with the words to say, which scared me even more because Emmett always talked and talked and talked so I knew that there was something and something bad had left him speechless. Suddenly a book landed in my lap. I looked at the cover and it said "DON"T TOUCH ME!" I hesitated for only a moment before opening it and started reading Bella's dairy.

_Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella but Phil my evil step dad, that I will get to in a second, always calls me Isabella because I hate it. So why do I call Phil my evil step dad? Because well, because he is. He beats my mother and me every night. Crap, Phil is coming. I will write more later._

_Bella_

By the end of reading that entry, I had gone completely numb because I knew that Bella was in serious danger and that it was all my fault because I let her go. How could I have been so stupid to have just let her go off with a guy who I was pretty sure at the time had raped her and then convinced myself that I was wrong and that he was a normal guy? I felt like an idiot and I felt like, no, _I knew_ this was all my fault. I then continued to read Bella's Diary

_Hey, it's Bella...Phil just left me... I feel so alone and I feel so useless… and I feel so dirty…I can not stop crying so I am sorry if the handwriting is hard to read, but I had to write how I felt or else I am going to do something I will regret later… no not that I will regret it. I really do want to die but I can't. My mom needs me, so I can't, so I will write what I am feeling…Your first time is suppose to be magical and is suppose to be something you want to remember for the rest of your life, but not me. My first time was being raped. My first time was with my step dad…My first time hurt…My first time caused me to black out in pain…I want to die but I can't…_

Reading that entry broke my heart and let rage tear though my body and I felt like punching something, but decided it was best to save all this rage to save Bella from this pervert. I decided that I needed to know if I was right about Mike so I flipped towards the end of the dairy and started reading.

_Hey, it's Bella…well who else would it be? But that is the only way I can think to start writing, so yeah…but anyway today was my first day of freedom…Phil is out of town for a week and since my mom has left, it is just me…I know most kids would be upset that their mom walked out on them but I could not be happier. I am happy that she will not longer be almost beaten to death every night…I will miss her, of course, but the good in this case out weighs the bad…Today I plan on not cooking dinner until 6:30 not 6:00 like I would normally have to do for Phil...wow I am such a rebel…(yeah right) Well I am going to go to sleep now. You know it is funny that even though I know that Phil is not here, I can not help but to sleep in the closest. It is the only place I feel safe anymore. Well I guess it is off to sleep in my closest…_

_Love Bella _

Suddenly some many things made sense to me about Bella. First thing was the reason why she always wanted to know what time everyone was getting to Charlie's house and why she seemed so stressed until we gave her a time, she did it because she needed to have dinner ready or else she feared she was going to get into trouble. The second thing was that knowing that I knew that she always slept in a closet and she had not slept walked there that morning I found her in her closet and the worst part was that she only felt safe when she was in there. Sadness for Bella was pouring though my body over all this, but the biggest thing was the fact that she obviously did not feel safe in Charlie's house since she still slept in the closet. I took a deep breath and turned the page.

_It's Bella (Duh!) and I am on a plane right now… I know, me! , on a plane with my fear of heights. You must be thinking "What the heck happened to make you do that?!" The story behind it is kind of long so I guess it is a good thing I have a long plane ride. OK…so Phil came home early and he has kicked me out of the house. He said that since my mom was no longer here, he has no responsibility to take care of me and therefore would not take care of me. He said I had to be gone by tomorrow and that if I ever told anyone about what he had done to me, he would go after my mom and 'kill that worthless slut' and I never intended on tell anyone because honestly, who would care I am just some weird, ugly and useless teenage girl? But now I definitely was not going to tell anyone. At first I freaked about Phil kicking me out since I had not place to go but recently I have found all these letters my mom had hidden from me that were from my dad. The letters my dad sent me told me all about him and at the end of each one it always said that if I ever wanted to come and live with him or just visit, his doors were always open to me. I had always been told by my mother that my father did not love me, but I could tell from these letters that he did and that he deeply missed me…So when Phil kicked me out I had no where to turn but Charlie, so I called and I pretended to be Renee and he bought the whole thing and was actually seemed to be excited. So right now I am on the plane and going to live with a dad I do not remember and a half brother, whom I have never meet, seen a picture of, or talked to. _

_I am so tired right now, but I can not go to sleep because some idiot next to me is leaning against me and touching me. I hate it when people touch me as you well know so I am scrunched up against the window, which thank goodness, I found had a shade to cover it so I could not see how high we are or else I know I would be having even more of a nervous breakdown then I already am from this guy who snoring and touching me…ahh! _

_Your very scared of heights and being touched, Bella_

I suddenly realized that Phil's house was coming into view when we pulled up to the house. I did not even wait for Emmett to come to a stop. I jumped out of his still moving jeep and bolted towards the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked and before I could turn around to try and think of another way in, I heard a loud smash and then glass shattering. I looked to my left and found that Emmett had rammed into a window and busted it open and was now proceeding to climb though the window and then took off running into the house. I quickly followed Emmett and then ran up the stairs where I heard the sound of banging. Emmett was a little ahead of me and then I heard Emmett's loud booming voice yelling and I quickly was at his side and was in a state of shock, but only for a second when I took in the scene around me.

The scene in front of me was Emmett pulling Phil off of a shaking Bella who was completely naked. Bella was bleeding everywhere and seemed to have cuts all over her body. I quickly ran to her and grabbed her using the sheet to cover her, she seemed to immediately relax. I ran from the room with Bella and left Emmett beating the crap out of Phil. I ran Bella to Emmett's Jeep, but when I put her down I realized she had already passed out. I looked over her cuts and knew that she needed to get to a hospital and now because she was losing a lot of blood. The entire sheet was almost red. I knew that I could not drive her by myself because someone needed to hold the sheet tight around Bella or else she might bleed out on the way to the hospital. I hated to leave her but I knew I had to get Emmett back here now and quick, so I locked the doors to the jeep and took off running inside and upstairs to Emmett.

"Emmett we need to go!" I shouted at him.

"No! I need to kill this worthless piece of shit!" he said with such venom in his voice I was scared.

"No, we need to go or Bella is going to bleed to death" when I said this I could see his eyes widen with fear and understanding when he dropped an almost dead Phil on the ground and took off running towards the jeep.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update and the updates will be slower for a while because it is rather hard to type with only one hand and 3 fingers…lol… but I am feeling a lot better and thanks for all your guys concern…I wish I could write back to all of you to say thanks but that would take way to much time and effort so I am just going to give one big thank-you… well hope you guys liked this chapter and if you didn't tell me why so I can fix the next chapter…thanks**

**Alisa )**

**P.S – For those of you have no clue what I am talking about here is an authors note Ali put up for me…**

**Hey guys, it's Ali and I just wanted to let you guys know the reason why Alisa has not updated for a while. First off, I want everyone to know it was a complete accident. I never meant to do it! Okay, so today Alisa and I were leaving our creative writing class and we were about to go our separate ways when Alisa was like "I'm going to chorus! Yippee! So that I can be harassed by my weird stalker!" (This kid like seriously shows up where ever we are but, that is beside the point) But anyway, when she said that, I gave her a high five. (It was just kind of natural at the time …. I know it sounds weird but whatever) As I high fived her, though, I did it with a little too much force and she took a step or two back and she bumped into some girl and then fell. This would not have been a problem if it had not been the fact we were right near the stairs. (Alisa is clumsy like Bella. She can trip on air just so you guys know.) Anyway she fell down the stairs and her head smacked into the railing at the bottom…Then all the kids at our school thought this was a fight and made a big crowd and started making noises like I had just freaking pushed her down the stairs, which I did not do!...Anyways, I rush down to Alisa to see if she was okay and she went to roll over but can't because she said her arm hurts too much, so I told her to stay still. About that time, the AP's made it through the crowd and pull me away from her..(Couldn't they see I was trying to help??…They are so stupid!) The school calls the paramedics, who took Alisa to the hospital where they X-rayed her and found that she had a broken left wrist and she had three broken fingers, her pinky on her left hand and her middle and index finger on her right hand. Also, her ribs are bruised and she had a mild concussion, but will be fine.**

**I just got back from seeing her and she wanted me to tell you guys why she has not updated and to not give up on her…she should be out tomorrow…but not sure if she can type yet, but she will find a way she says…please do not give up on her.**

**-Ali**

**(PS THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them**

**Emmett's POV**

When Edward and I finally pulled up to the hospital, Edward quickly grabbed Bella from the car and ran her into the hospital. I was extremely grateful to have Edward's dad working that night or other wise a whole lot of time would have been wasted filling out paper work and Bella did not have that kind of time. Bella had bled so much on the way here that her blood was all over Edward from trying to hold her tightly to help stop some of the bleeding. Also, my backseat had some blood on it, which just showed how much blood Bella had lost because of that sick, twisted pervert who called himself Bella's dad and a man. Once I knew that Bella was okay, I called my dad to tell him what had gone on. I took a deep breath, trying to calm and relax myself a bit for my dad's sake and then picked up the phone and dialed speed dial number 5.

The phone rang twice before my very tired dad answered and I could tell I had woke him up. "Emmett…"

"Hey dad umm…there is kind of a problem with Bella. You need to come to the hospital now," I said in a sheepish voice.

"WHAT?…WHAT HAPPENED?!" Well, I knew he was now wide awake and I could hear him fumbling around in his room for his keys.

"Phil attacked her,"

"HE WHAT?"

"He raped and beat Bella and she is in pretty rough shape, dad."

"Okay, I am on my way and where is Phil?" Oh crap, I had completely forgotten about him.

"I don't know? After me and Edward got her from the house we had to leave because Bella was losing a lot of blood and we just left him there with the crap beaten out of him." I said in a panic. I could not believe that I had not made sure he could not get away even though after the beating I had given him. He probably would not be walking out of the house.

"Okay,…calm down Emmett. I will send cops over there right now …I am leaving to go to the hospital." I could tell he was using his police training on me to try and make me calm down ,but his words had no effect on me because my baby sister was somewhere in this hospital fighting for her life. I also knew that Charlie,

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a nurse came up to me and said "Mr. Swan?" both Edwards and my head popped up.

"Yes," I said. My voice shaking scared to death. What was this nurse was going to tell me?

"Please follow me,"

I just nodded and followed with Edward right on my tail. She stopped in front of room 125 and motioned for us to go in. I stepped in and saw Bella lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires and needles all over her. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of me. She was my little sister. It was my job to protect her but instead I brought her and left her with the man that did this to her. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for this and I do not think she will ever forgive me for what I did to her. I am such a bad brother.

Edward broke the silence when he said "How much of her Diary did you read?"

"About the first three pages…" the thoughts of what I had read sent a shutter down my spine and rage started to build back up in me.

**Bella's POV**

I felt pain all over my body and tried to open my eyes, but they seemed to be anchored down. It was then that I heard a door open and heard I think two people walk in and then start talking, but I could not understand what they were saying. I was scared of who Phil had brought with him and wished I could open my eyes to see who it was. I settled for the only thing I could do and hoped the neighbors could hear and I let out a shrill scream.

**Edwards POV**

"How much of her Diary did you read?" I wanted to know how much he knew about Phil and about Mike. I had found out about what Mike did to her when I was sitting in the waiting room.

"About the first three pages…" I was glad he had not read more or otherwise I was pretty sure that he would not be able to contain his anger at the moment.

"AHHHHH!" Bella let out an ear piercing scream. I had no clue what to do, but me and Emmett both rushed to her side.

"Shhh… Bella, it's okay…it's just Emmett and Edward" but she was still screaming at the top of her lungs so she probably could not hear me. I decided that maybe I should touch her since her eyes weren't open and maybe this would calm her. When I touched her arm, her eyes shot open and she stopped screaming and looked around confused and then suddenly it all hit her and she….

**Bella's POV**

I heard someone trying to say something while I was screaming, but I did not listen and quite frankly I did not care what Phil or Phil's little buddy had to say. Suddenly someone touched my arm and electricity shot through me and my eyes opened impulsively. I looked up and saw Edward's and Emmett's worried and pained faces and saw that I was in a hospital room and suddenly everything came flying back to me. I remembered the boxes full of glass bowls and dishes falling on my head. I remembered being dragged though the glass by my hair. I remembered being pulled up the stairs by my leg. I remembered Phil taking out his knife and stabbing me once in the arm and maybe somewhere else. I was not sure. It was all a blur after that. I did remember though that Phil was raping me when Emmett and Edward came bursting though a door and then nothing else because as soon as Edward had me wrapped in a sheet, I passed out.

I looked back at Emmett and then Edward and started to cry. Emmett tried to sooth me, but in all honesty, the only thing that was helping me at this point was Edward's gentle touch and rubbing of soothing circles on my palm that he was holding. The nurse then came though the door due to probably how fast my heart was going and therefore making the machines beep like crazy. The nurse said something to Emmett who nodded and then the nurse approached me and pulled out a long needle and went to stick it into my arm. I started thrashing around, but was pushed down against the bed in a gentle and loving manner, but still all the same pushing me down to the bed so that I would not wiggle. The women stuck the needle in my arm and then everything went black.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter I know not that much happened but it set the ground work for what is to come in the story. I can not fall asleep right now because my back feels like crap so I wrote this instead…which took forever by the way…I hate broken fingers…I hate peck typing…lol…well please review!**

**Alisa )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Emmett's POV**

Edward and I sat in Bella's hospital room just staring at her and her badly bruised body for what felt like hours without a word spoken between us when suddenly, dad rushed in. I had totally forgotten that my dad had still not made it to the hospital and when I saw his face I knew that he did not have good news to tell us. His face had a look of more then just concern or anger. It was an emotion I could not place, but it was an emotion I never wanted to see on his face again because, quite frankly, he was scaring the hell out me at the moment.

Edward and I both stood up and dad was about to open his mouth to talk when he caught a look at Bella out of the corner of his eye. His facial expression completely changed. I could tell there were tears threatening to spill out of the corner of his eyes, but he was doing his best to contain it. He finally regained his composure and asked in a very hushed tone, "Is Bella asleep?"

"Yeah, the nurse gave her a sedative," I told him hoping he would not ask why because I did not want to tell him it was because Bella had a complete spaz attack when she woke up.

"Oh. Well, just in case, can you boys come outside for a moment?"

"Okay," Edward and I both answered in confusion.

We exited the room but not too far because if Bella woke up, I did not want her to wake up and find herself alone.

"I am going to need you boys at some point to talk to the police and give a statement as to what you two saw tonight so that we can get an arrest warrant out on Phil."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET AN ARREST WARRANT…WHERE IS PHIL?!" Edward yelled and looked like he was about to ripe someone's head off. I could not blame him. I felt the same way, but there was no way they did not arrest Phil…'right'?

"Edward, please lower your voice… Bella is right behind that door. There is no need for her to know about this." My dad said in a voice I knew was his police officer voice.

"Wait, you do not have Phil in custody?…Why?" I said trying to keep my voice as low and under control as I could manage.

"When I got to the house, Phil was not there," my dad said Phil with such venom in my voice that is scared me, but I could not get over the fact that Phil was not there. This was all my fault.

"Emmett stop looking like this is all your fault…If it was not for you, we would have never found out about Phil and Bella would probably be de.." he could not finish his sentence. And while, I knew he was trying to make me feel better, I felt even worse because I was the one who brought Bella there and left her…I was the one who let Phil get away. "And I would like it if neither of you told Bella that we do not have Phil in custody…There is no need for her to worry about this too..." he paused but composed himself again "She is going to have more then enough to deal with without adding this on top of it."

Edward and I just nodded. We looked at Charlie for a moment and then, sensing the conversation was over, we started to walked back into Bella's room. Just then, we heard the sounds of people running down the hall and we both turned to see Jasper, Alice and Rose coming towards us. I could tell by looking at Alice's and Rose's eyes that they had been crying and I was pretty sure that Jasper might have been too. Rose ran to me and I grabbed her in a huge hug. I was so glad she was here. I needed her more then she would ever know. Just simply holding her made me feel a little better but her sobs quickly brought everything back to me. She looked up at me with her bloodshot red eyes with her black eye liner running down her face and asked "What happened?…Is she okay?…Are you okay?"

I did not know what to tell her. I did not want to tell everyone that Bella was raped. I was pretty sure she did not want everyone to know and if she did, she would tell them on her own. Even though it pained me to lie to Rose, I was doing it for Bella. It was the least I could do for my little sister. "Phil beat her up," I said in a flat tone.

"What do you mean he beat her?"

"ROSE! HE MEANS THAT PHIL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF BELLA!" Edward said out of frustration, but I cringed at his word choice.This didn't make the situation any better and Alice and Rose both started sobbing again.

Once the girls had finally composed themselves, we headed into Bella's room where Rose and Alice, once again, had to compose themselves after seeing how bruised Bella's body was. And the worst part was, I knew the bruises were only going to get worse because it had not even been a full 24 hours since Phil had beat her, and I cringed at that thought. Once we had all sat there for a while in silence, still just staring at Bella, Jasper finally said "I am going to go get some food…What does everyone want?" I could tell Jasper desperately needed to get out of the room and I was also glad to get some food. I had not had any dinner yet and I was really starting to get hungry. Jasper took everyone's orders and left with Alice.

Right as Jasper was leaving, a police officer came into the room and asked to speak with me. I nodded and followed him to the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Bella's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes but felt really weird. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I realized I was in a hospital room and there was a hot guy across the room from me sleeping…Well hot wasn't the right word to describe him. More like gorgeous which still doesn't accurately do justice either. Suddenly, flashes of images came rushing at me and I realized that this was Edward, my half brother Emmett's best friend. Well, one of them. There was also Jasper, then Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, and then, of course, the ever perky, shop-a-holic,Alice.

I tried to sit up, but a sudden sharp pain ripped though my body, making me out cry in pure pain before I could control it. Edward was beside me before I realized he had even woken up.

"Bella,…are you okay?" he asked in a desperate tone but I could not find my voice to answer him. I also did not know what to tell him, even if I could have found my voice. I was not sure why I was in this hospital and I was not sure why I was in so much pain.

"Do you need a nurse?" he asked even more desperately.

"I am fine I just tried to move and it really hurt…and I was not expecting it…Sorry, you can go back to sleep. I did not mean to wake you up." I felt really guilty for waking him up because his hair was mess, he had dark circles around his eyes, and his eyes where bloodshot.

"Don't be silly Bella…I am happy you are finally awake" and he stressed the word 'finally'.

"How long was I asleep?" I was truly confused because I still could not remember why I was in a hospital.

"Six days…"

"Oh…well how did I get here?…" I said, sounding stupid for asking. Who does not remember how they got in a hospital?

"You don't remember?" He sounded clearly shocked.

"No.."

"Oh…well…umm…." But he was cut off when I nurse came though door.

The nurse quickly went to my charts and looked at the machines and then asked "Would you like some medication for the pain?"

"Yes." I was glad she offered because it felt like the pain was getting worse by the second.

She turned around, got a huge needle, and turned around back to me. I cringed and started to try and move to the other side of my bed, but it hurt too much to move. To my surprise, though, she did not stick the needle in me but instead, just injected it into one of the IV tubes I was already connected to. I slightly relaxed at this.

"Mr. Mason, I am going to change her bandages now so if you will please step outside the room." I did not want Edward to leave, but I would never tell him that. Though, I was not sure what changing bandages entailed so maybe I did.

**Edwards POV**

I step outside of the room, likeI did everyday when the nurse changed Bella's bandages, but today I made use of the time I was waiting outside of Bella's room. Today I called Emmett and wanted to know what to do because Bella did not remember a thing about what happened. I was not sure if this was a good thing or not. Bella not remembering this traumatic experience was a good thing I thought, but I want not sure and knew that Emmett would want to know about this.

I pulled out my phone and called Emmett. his phone rang once before he picked up. "Edward?…What's wrong" Emmett was extremely worried about Bella and hated the fact that he had to go to work.

"Nothing Emmett…She is finally awake and fine,…but it's just that, well…"

"Spit it out Edward!" I could tell he was frustrated but I did not know how to explain my information… So, I just decided to tell him.

"Well, Bella does not remember why she is in the hospital."

"Wait, so Bella does not remember anything about Phil!?" He sounded ecstatic.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I know she does not know why she is in the hospital now."

"Oh..."

"So what should I tell her? She is going to ask me again why she is here…"

"I don't know…Let me call my dad and tell him about this and you call yours and ask him what he thinks about this and if it is necessary to tell her…because if she can forget all about Phil, or at least this one thing Phil did to her, I want her to."

"Okay…I'll do my best to avoid the subject."

"Okay. Thanks man. I get off work in fifteen minutes and then I will head down there to help you out and I will call you with what my dad said…and thanks again for spending all your free time there with Bella…."

"Don't worry about it. I know you would do the same for me and plus, Bella is my friend, too" In all honesty, I enjoyed sitting in Bella's hospital room, listening to her senseless sleep talk and the peace and quiet. I would enjoy it even more if it wasn't for the fact that Bella had been beaten to a pulp to get her here.

"Well thanks," and as Emmett said this, the nurse came out of Bella's room and headed towards me.

"I got to go Emmett. The nurse just came out of Bella's room."

"Okay. Bye" and with that I hung up with Emmett.

"Mr. Mason, the pain killer I gave Ms. Swan may make her a little, well, loopy. So if she is a little off don't be alarmed."

"Okay,…thank you," and I headed back into Bella's room.

**Well as you guys can tell Bella is going to be very loopy next chapter so if you have any funny ideas of what she might say or do. I have some already but I want some of your input to add to my ideas. And of course if I use your ideas I will give you full credit of it…and even if you don't have an idea tell me what you thought of this chapter…thanks for reading…**

**Alisa )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Edward's POV**

I walked back into Bella's room and found her hysterically laughing. I loved her laugh and was glad to see a smile on her face, but was puzzled a bit as to why she was laughing. I walked futher into the room and she continued to laugh, not noticing I had walked in. Finally, I cleared my throat so that she would know I was there. She then turned over to look at me in her bed still laughing.

"What's so funny Bella?"

"I…took….I took the nurses pen…." And then she burst into laughter again while pulling a pen from behind her back.

At this I had to join in laughing. When the nurse said that Bella might be loopy, she really meant it. Suddenly, though, Bella stopped laughing and just started to stare at me and I tensed, scared that she suddenly remembered everything.

"Bella?…Are you alright?"

"Is it hot in here…or is it just you?" and her laughing started up again. But I was stuck in the fact that I was pretty sure Bella just called me hot….

"You know what I want? Pancakes,…hot juicy pancakes….can you make pancakes juicy?….Well I guess you could if you added fruit but then that is not really the pancake that is juicy….So, I take that back. I want hot pancakes with juicy fruit…Oh juicy fruit. That is some good gum….The flavor just keeps going and going and going…Oh, one time when I was little I use to steal gum from my mom's purse and she would go crazy looking for it…and then Phil," I cringed when she said Phil, but the name did not even phase her. "would find out I took the gum and he would beat me until I told him where I hid it…Oh and there was this one time when I was little, James dared me to jump off the top step of the fort in my backyard and said if I did, he would be my slave forever!! So, of course, I did and then when I did I landed on my head and it really hurt!...and he was not my slave forever, but I forgave him eventually and then we dated for like forever…You know what I have always wanted to try? The ever lasting god-stopper…How do you think they came up with the name God-stopper? Do they really think that that little piece of candy could really stop God?…I mean come on, he like created everything so why would he create something that could stop him… I always wanted a cat, but I never got one...My friend had a cat named Pancakes though…I use to run around her house and call 'Pannnn-CaKes' and then the cat would look at me and have this look in his eyes like I was stupid, but what did I care he was just a freaking cat…You know what I always wondered?…Why do cats not like bananas. I mean they would be like the most funnest things ever…They could rip them apart with their claws and jump on them and splatter people with banana goo…and make dogs slip on them! Wow, I wish I was a cat….I wonder if cats really have nine lives…I mean what kind of jerk would test that on a cat?…and how do u measure a life if it is not like over?… Wow, your hot..." then Bella broke out into song and while she was extremely loud she actually sounded pretty good "SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW WAY UP HIGH!" but she was interrupted by a loud booming laugh.

Emmett had walked in and had not made it more then three steps in the door before he fell to the ground in laughter. I could not blame him. Bella's rant was pretty funny, but I had not died of laughter yet because I was just in such shock over what Bella was saying and how much she was saying.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rude Pants…but I was singing!"

"Oh, I am sorry. Please continue." he said though his laughter.

"Thank you,…but now you have ruined my song!…RUDE!"

"Oh, I am so sorry" Emmett said faking sincerity.

"Edward….Why do you hang out with Mr. Rude Pants?…You are much to hot to be even in the same room as him…" and yet again I was in a state of shock from Bella calling me hot.

Emmett got an evil looking smile that played across his face and then turned to Bella.

**Sorry for the ending being a little cliffy but I am tired and have a lot of stuff I still need to do. Also just to let you guys know I am going to be really busy for a while because I have decided to make my life stressful by being in one show that opens this month, crew another show all this month on weekends, starting rehearsals for another show this month (2-3 times a week), auditioning for Watch A Rising Star(who know what that entails if I get in), doing college apps, getting ready for SAT's (yippee) and school so I will most likely not update the rest of the week…but please still review I love reading reviews they always make me smile…oh and if you send me a message not a review as to what you think Emmett is thinking I will tell you if your right…so please review…and keep reading…**

**Alisa ) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Ok so it is a really late but I could not sleep because all the ideas for the story keep buzzing around in my head so I had to update…so this may or may not be a long update…and I may not keep it when I read it later when I am not so tired but who knows…anyway I will get on with the story…**

**Emmett's POV** ( I know timing is not accurate but get over it...lol)

I had been standing in the doorway, listening to Bella go on and on about random things…like God-stoppers being able to stop God…Well, the first thing that was wrong with her logic was that they are called Gob-stoppers and the secondly was, well, the fact that they are called Gob-stoppers cancels out the rest of what she said. I was glad the nurse at the front desk told me that Bella had just taken some pain medication so she might be kind of loopy, other wise I would be extremely worried right now, but instead I found this hilarious …'Kind of' was definitely understatement though I must say. She started singing and I could not hold my laughter in any longer…I finally buckled over in laughter and both Bella and Edward stared at me wondering when and how I got there…

"Excuse me, Mr. Rude Pants…but I was singing!" Bella stated in a very serious tone, but that only made it that much more funny. Mr. Rude pants….Really?

"Oh, I am sorry. Please continue." I said faking sincerity.

"Thank you,…but now you have ruined my song!…RUDE!"

"Oh, I am so sorry" I said faking sincerity yet again.

"Edward….Why do you hang out with Mr. Rude Pants?…You are much too hot to be even in the same room as him…" Wow, did Bella just call Edward hot and did Edward just blush..?

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to mind….Since Bella seems to be willing to tell anything at the moment, why not ask her some questions and use her answers for blackmail later. Oh, or better yet, why not video tape her answers for even better blackmail. I looked at Edward, who had seen the evil look in my eyes, and then back at Bella who was looking all around the room with huge eyes. I walked over to Edward and said "I'll be right back. Forgot something in the car." I dashed out of the room and to my Jeep.

I return to the room with video camera in hand and recording the scene that was unfolding before me.

"…How do you get your hair to have just the right amount of mess to it?…But not the bad kind of mess, you know, like the 'I meant for it to look like this but I did not spend too much time to do it' kind of mess. I mean, your hair is like that of like a god…No, I take that back. You look like a god…" and once again, I could not hold in my laughter and I buckled overlaughing so hard, my abs hurt. I turned the camera to Edward and saw that he was bright red. I had never seen Edward blush and was very happy to get this on camera too… Two blackmails for the price of one!

"Is something funny Mr. Rude Pants?…Actually, I do not think you even deserve the title of 'Mr.'…So, you are now just Rude Pants…or maybe, you do not even deserve a last name…You know, my last name is Swan,…but I am definitely not as graceful as a swan...Actually, I trip a lot! Someone could have a full time job trying to keep me from falling, you know?…"

"Oh well, that is just terrible…Hey Bella, do you want to play a game?"

"Oh, GAMES!…I LOVE GAMES!…but SHH!" and she leaned in closer to me and Edward "Don't tell anyone,…but I love 'Guess who'…I could like win the Olympic gold medal if it was an Olympic sport…Yep, I sure could…" and I cut her off with that.

"Okay, so how you play is I ask you a lot of questions and you answer them 100 percent truthfully…Sounds like fun right?"

"Okay,…lets go…I'm Going to win!" Bella said with pure excitement in her voice, though I was not sure how she figured she could win the game but what ever I didn't care…This was going to be FUN!

**Hope you liked the chapter…Oh on a side note I am going to make the story happy for a little while…but you know that will only make for a higher fall…oh no personally I love my idea for the future of this story and can not wait to write it…if only I could sit in front of my computer all day I would…but I can't because there is some crazy law about going to school or something like that…What ever…lol jk…but yea I am ranting again …oh and on another side note this was not originally what Emmett was going to do but Ali and I came up with this today in creative writing….oh so if anyone has some good ideas for what Emmett should ask Bella I have a lot of ideas but I love random questions…and you guys always seem to have funny ones…oh and by the way she is not going to confess her love to Edward…because she does not love him 'Yet' she just thinks he is hot…but don't worry the relationship will eventually start to form…but who knows I may decide to rip them apart….jk….or am I….mwhaa!!**

**Alisa )**


	21. Chapter 21

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**So this is the orginal chapter for 21 I just added a little more detail and Ali of course edited my grammar...I am sorry for rushing it but I really want to get on with the rest of the stroy...please forgive me if you dont like it i promise not to rush anything else...**

**Ok so I am not doing Emmett's random questions they will come into play later in the story but I really want to move on with the story…but maybe I will write a chapter about it some other day but today I am not in the mood for light and fluffy…so on with the story.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward came everyday after school to help catch me up on school work. He had been doing this for the past two weeks and today, Friday was my last day in the hospital. Over the past week he and I have started becoming really good friends. I was starting to think of him more than a friend, but I knew a guy like Edward would never want to date someone who was as damaged as I was…I was the poster child for damaged goods and a girl with a lot of baggage.

Two days ago would have been my last day, but I past out when I tried to get up and Emmett, Charlie, and Edward made me stay another day. Edward was starting to become even more protective than Emmett over me but don't get me wrong Emmett was still really over protective. Like last week the nurse had made some comment to me about losing a lot of weight and that I needed to start eating more but Emmett apparently talked to the nurse or my doctors and got it Okayed for him to bring me every fast food imaginable. But just getting me normal ok tasting food was not enough for him… no Emmett sat in my hospital room and would not leave until I eat the 2 big n' tastys', 10 chicken nuggets, and two large things fries he brought me. It took me a while to get it all down and I felt rather sick afterwards but it was ok because I knew it made Emmett feel better. I hated that everyone was so worried about me but I did my best to make them think I was fine.

_Flash back…..Monday _

"_Hi Isabella, I am Nancy, the hospital psychologist."_

"_Umm…hi and it's Bella if you don't mind."_

"_Okay, well, hi Bella, I am here to just ask you a few questions and just make sure your doing okay…Is that okay with you?" she said this as if I had a choice in the matter, which I knew I did not…_

"S_o, I know you have been having some problems remembering things Bella. Do you remember anything yet about why you are here?"_

"_No, but Emmett told me it was because I was hit by a bus…" I knew this was a lie, but everyone thought I did not remember why I was in the hospital but in truth I remembered probably about a day after I woke up. I had heard Rose and Alice say the word Phil when they thought I was asleep, and everything came back to me in a flash. Luckily, Alice and Rose where just leaving the room as I heard them say the name because moments after the door closed, I lost it. I cried through the entire night and it was hard to face Emmett and Edward after that knowing what they had seen. But I knew I had to play it off and be the strong one. And, though, I was never a good actor, I was glad I could pull this charade off. _

_The doctor finished her questioning and then she left, satisfied that I had no clue why I was there and thinking that I was blissfully happy._

_End Flash Back_

I hated the time I was alone in the hospital. While I knew that Charlie, Emmett, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice all tried to be there as often as they could they could not always be there. It was times like this when I was alone in my room that I sometimes could not tell the difference between my dreams or should I say nightmares and reality. Like two days ago, it was probably about noon and I had just finished my lunch when Phil walked into my room.

Flash Back…

_When Phil walked into the room, he locked the door and then stood against it and stared at me for a while. _

"_I told you not to tell anyone."_

"_I didn't tell an-" but he cut me off._

"_Don't lie to me you filthy whore!"_

"_But I didn't! I swear….Please, just leave Phil" I was honestly scared to death at this moment and hoped he would not touch me. _

"_Well, Isabella you know I do not make threats. I make promises so I guess you have left me no choice but to kill that worthless piece of shit you call your mother." He said in a flat tone that made him only that much scarier. But without another word, he turned around unlocked the door and left. _

This would have terrified me if not for the fact that I knew Phil was in custody. But none the less, until I came to that conclusion, I was scared senseless.

I was pulled out of my memory when everyone walked into my room. Alice was the first to approach me and she had something hidden behind her back. I looked in her eyes and could immediately tell that what ever was behind her back I was not going to like.

"Bella…I have a surprise for you…." She said in a sing song voice…

"No…Alice….I do not want it. All I want is to go home!"

"And you will, but this is part of going home…" and she unveiled the outfit she had hidden behind her back. My eyes got huge as I looked at the outfit she had picked out. It was a jean mini shirt that looked way too short for my taste and a blue tank top that had a picture of Gob-stoppers on it. Nice touch.

"No way am I ever wearing that and especially not when I am covered in head to toe with bruises, but hey, maybe I should wear the shirt. It will match my bruises and I do love Gob-stoppers..." I said in a sarcastic tone but everyone seemed to laugh, particularly Emmett and Edward when I said that I loved Gob-stoppers, which kind of confused me but I just let it go.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. I brought leggings to go under the skirt and here is the long sleeve shirt to go under the tank top…Even though your bruises really aren't that bad any more…Plus, if you don't wear this, you will have to walk out of here in the hospital gown that has no butt…" My cheeks burned when I imagined myself walking out in that and the fact that Edward was in the room made my cheeks only that much brighter. I could tell everyone other than Alice was uncomfortable with me talking about my bruises so I decided to drop that part of my argument. I quickly then also decided I should save my energy and just let Alice win because she was going to in the end anyway…"That's what I thought…"

**I know it is short but once again I had to write other wise the ideas would be buzzing around keeping me from sleeping again…oh and now by the end of writing this chapter I have decided that unless a lot of people tell me that they want to hear about Emmett's random questions I am not going to write a chapter about it because it is kind of out of character for Emmett with Bella being all beaten up and stuff but I do plan on putting the video made into the story later somehow…oh as always thanks for reading and please review…and tell me what you didn't or did like …I always love a good critique….ok but now I seriously am not sure when I will update again…less I decided to blow off some homework which I probably will once me and Ali talk tomorrow in creative writing and come up with some amazing ideas even though I know what is coming up next…and I can not wait to write it and was going to put it in this chapter but my fingers hurt from peck typing and I am really tired….so please R&R….oh and can anyone tell me what Flame is….i know it is mean review but what does it stand for?**

**Alisa ) **


	22. Chapter 22

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Edwards POV**

Alice had been planning her party for the past two weeks now for Bella's homecoming. Though I had protested with her many times, I could not get her to back down on her idea of having a welcome home party for Bella. I wanted so badly to tell Alice the reason why having a party would not be a good idea. I would have told Alice everything but seeing as though I should not know as much as I did about Bella, I figured it was only fair for me to keep all the information I gained from reading Bella's dairy to myself. Though every time I saw Mike I wanted to punch his lights out, I knew I could not do anything until he stupidly tried something else with Bella which I would, of course, be there to stop. I would never tell anyone about Bella's fears like heights, people touching her, athletic guys (though I am not sure how she can stand to be around Emmett, Jasper and me), silence, and, of course, drunks.

I sighed as we walked into Bella's room and Alice brought along with her an outfit for Bella to wear, in which I knew Bella wouldn't like, it showed way too much skin for her taste. Most guys would hate that a girl didn't wear short cut skirts and low cropped tops but I actually found it refreshing. I liked the fact that Bella had no idea how beautiful she was and I liked the fact that she did not see the need to use her body to get what she wanted like so many other girls in this stupid town did. I was pulled out of my day dreaming by Alice's squeaky voice.

"Bella,…I have a surprise for you,"

"No, Alice….I do not want it. All I want is to go home!" Bella said in a surprisingly stern voice.

"And you will, but this is part of going home…" and then Alice unveiled the outfit she had hidden behind her back. I saw Bella's gorgeous brown eyes widen as she took in the outfit.

"No way am I ever wearing that and especially not when I am covered in head to toe with bruises, but hey, maybe I should wear the shirt. It will match my bruises and I do love Gob-stoppers..." she said in a sarcastic tone but I gave Emmett a sideways glance when Bella mentioned Gobstoppers and we both could not control our slight laughter. Alice, Rose and Jasper seemed to be quietly snickering at the inside joke of Emmett's and mine, which meant that Emmett must have showed them the video of Bella's rants.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly. I brought leggings to go under the skirt and here is the long sleeve shirt to go under the tank top…Even though your bruises really aren't that bad any more…Plus, if you don't wear this, you will have to walk out of here in the hospital gown that has no butt…"

Bella's cheeks turned crimson and I could not help the half smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth. She was beautiful all the time but when she blushed I couldn't help but smile. Bella's cheeks seemed to grow even redder when she looked at me. This made an even bigger smile crawl cross my face. I knew it was wrong after everything Bella had been though but I couldn't help it. I liked Bella. I wanted desperately for everything she had said about me while she was loopy to be really how she felt, but I knew it was just the drugs… I could feel everyone in the room other than Alice feeling uncomfortable with the mention of Bella's bruises.

"That's what I thought…," Alice retorted and with that she shooed Emmett, Jasper, and me out of the room so she and Rose could help Bella get dressed.

"I am starving," Emmett said as soon as we were out of the room.

"Well you can eat at that stupid party Alice has planned." I flatly

"Don't be such a spoiled sport Edward…Wow I never thought I would get to use that in a sentence," Emmett said as a smile grew across his face. Sometimes Emmett could be such a two year old.

"Plus, Alice said we have to keep Bella away from the house for two hours once we leave here so she can get everything ready for the surprise party…Oh, we should go to the Chinese place on the west side of Forks.

"Fine, whatever…I honestly don't think Bella is going to like this party," I said in one last pleading attempt to get them to cancel the party.

"Edward, please, just give the no party thing a rest…I along with everyone else I am getting sick of your complaints." He sounded rather exasperated and decided I best just give it up and stay in my room all night like I planned.

"Chinese it is!" Emmett said in a happy glee.

The door opened and Alice, Rose, and then Bella exited the room. Bella exited in her new outfit and looked amazing. Alice must have done a little make-up on Bella because I could not find a single bruise on her. Bella must have noticed me staring at her because she started to turn that beautiful shade of crimson again.

"Wow…Bella…umm you look….ummm" Emmett said as he seemed to be stumbling over his words since what he was really thinking he could not say out loud. I mean the word he was looking for was hot and being her bother he definitely could not say that.

"To Chinese…?" Jasper said trying to help Emmett out even though I wish he hadn't. Watching Emmett squirm was quite hilarious.

"Oh, Chinese…Well I have got some homework I need to finish…Well actually Rose and I have a project," Alice said, no doubt sensing that was our plan to distract Bella for the next hour or so.

**oh my gosh i completly forgot to add the fact that it is not really a surprize party...it is more of a party at Alice's house for Bella coming but Emmett is suppose to tell her before she walks in and no one is going to jump out and say Surprize...lol..wow i can not believe i forgot to put that in...i will explain it more next chapter...opps well read and review as always..and now that i know what Flame means go ahead and flame me...lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**So today I had a very long and bad day…but hopefully as I write this chapter I will feel better…it is suppose to be light and funny but who knows if it will be by the end…well however it ends I hope you liked it.**

**Bella's POV**

We arrived at that Chinese place after about a fifteen minute drive that felt more like an hour because of the thick tension in the car. Edward seemed to be upset about something but Emmett and Jasper were doing their best to ignore his foul mood.

I went to open my door but found that Emmett had already opened it for me and grabbed me up in his big arms and placed me on the ground, though I wish he hadn't because Emmett still did not know his own strength because his grip was way to firm and it caused me to want to crumble up into a ball in pain. I quickly recovered and then thanked Emmett for his help.

I had never been out for Chinese before so I had no clue what to order as I look at the list of weird sounding foods. I decided to stick with something that I saw at another table. Sweet and Sour Chicken with out the sweet and sour sauce looked edible. Emmett and Edward seemed to be having silent conversations the whole meal while I just sat there awkwardly looking at Jasper who tried to make polite conversation, but I could tell he did not know how to ease the awkwardness of the meal.

Jasper made comments like:

"So how's that… uhh chicken without the sweet and sour sauce?"

And I would be left with no choice but to respond to this awkward question with a "Yes…and how is that…what are you eating?"

"Well the menu says it is 'chicken and broccoli' but I am starting to wonder if it is pork."

And then we would be left in an awkward silence again.

Finally Emmett and Edward finshed their food and the waiter brought the check to the table along with 4 fortune cookies. I went to grab one when Emmett swatted my hand and yelled "DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

I jerked back and started shaking slightly and tears were welding, trying to spill from the corners of my eyes. I felt a hand on my back and an electrical shock went though my body but for some reason this hand did not make things worse. I felt much better now. I looked at Edward and he gave me his amazing crooked smile and I gave a slight smile back.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry Bella I did not mean to scare you…" Emmett said with his head down and a deep amount of guilt and shame in his voice that I hated to hear.

"Oh no, I am fine. You just scared me and then I kind of jerked and hit a bruise…No harm done," I tried to lie but I could tell Emmett nor did anyone else really buy it.

"Well, on to my favorite part of Chinese, the fortune cookies…Who wants to go first!"

"Go first? I don't get it…Don't you just eat it?" I said in pure confusion.

"WHAT? NO!…There are rules and traditions to follow!" Emmett said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, give the stupid rules a rest Emmett," Jasper and Edward said almost in unision.

"No…Bella do you know the rules?.." and I shook my head.

"Okay, well the first rule is the cookie must be eaten for the fortune to come true. Second rule is the fortune must be read aloud, read before any of the cookie is consumed or it won't come true. And lastly the cookie must be chosen with your eyes closed." He looked at me for a brief second and then said "Okay, here I will go first."

Emmett closed his eyes and reached for a cookie. He grabbed one, almost crushing it in his grip and then opened his eyes. He ripped open the package like it was a Christmas present and then read his fortune aloud.

"Life is too important to take seriously," and then he popped the fortune cookie into his mouth.

Edward and Jasper though were dying of laughter at Emmett's fortune since it was so fitting to Emmett.

"Okay, you next Bella."

I closed my eyes and reached for a cookie and then opened it. "A warm smile is testimony of a generous nature." And I could not help but sneak a glance at Edward and then I quickly popped the strange looking cookie into my mouth before he noticed. The cookie tasted too bland and on the verge of being gross but I finished the cookie anyway.

"Edward, you go now," Emmett said like a two year old excited to find out what toy he got in his kids meal.

"Whatever but I am not closing my eyes," and then Edward reached for the closest cookie and opened it. "A cynic is only a frustrated optimist," and then popped it into his mouth too.

"Wow, that cookie was spot on for you Edward," Emmett managed to say though his booming laughter.

Jasper had already grabbed the remaining cookie and opened it while Emmett was still laughing. "That wasn't Chicken," and with that me and Jasper both cracked up laughing. Emmett and Edward were kind of confused since they had not been part of our conversation before but to me and Jasper this fortune cookie was freaking hilarious.

**So I think it turned out pretty light and funny…and I hope you do too…so I did not want to give it away at the beginning but this chapters funny fortune cookie fortunes was inspired when me and Ali had Chinese last Friday and we had the most random fortunes. They fit perfectly into the story but unfortunately I forgot them and so I just found new ones online…but yea…so tell me what you think and as always please Read and Review and feel free to Flame…lol **

**Alisa )**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Wow thanks for all the reviews…and well I can not fall asleep and do not feel like doing my English homework so I am going to write another chapter…**

**Bella's POV**

We all walked out of the Chinese place laughing hysterically from the fortune cookies with tons of people looking at us like we were crazy. But we didn't care and I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed the stares. We all got into the car with me and Edward in the back while Jasper and Emmett sat in the front. Emmett's jeep came to life when he cranked it and we started to back out of the parking space. Once we had been driving for a good 5 minutes Emmett turned around to me and asked

"Are you tired Bella…Do you want to go home or hang out longer."

"No…I am fine…I am game for what ever you guys are doing tonight..." I said enthusiastically. Because, in truth, I was hoping he would not make me go home, because for the first time since before I can even really remember I was having fun and was not worrying about anything or anyone for that matter.

"See, I told you Edward," Emmett said turning to look at Edward whose eyes were fixed on me.

"Told him what?"

"That you would be fine with going to a party tonight…Alice is throwing one at their house and…"

But I cut him off "Oh,…a party…fun," I said now truly dreading my words before. I had to think of a way to get out of this party. How could my perfect night go so wrong so quickly? Didn't they realize that I did not like parties?…Wasn't my freak out at my surprise party a hint enough?

"Bella, you do not have to go if you don't want to," Edward said looking at me with true concern painted on his face. Like he knew…but he couldn't know…could he?

"Edward…stop being a party pooper…Bella wants to go, she even said it," and then he mimicked my voice " I am game for what ever you guys are doing tonight…Oh, party fun."

"Yeah,…it will be fun like I said…," and with that the Jeep pulled to a stop and we were at the Cullen's house or otherwise know as my torture for the night.

Emmett once again went to help me out of the car, but Edward beat him there and lifted me gently out of the car. I was grateful that he did it instead of Emmett because I was close to losing it as it was. I did not need to add more pain on top of what I was already trying to handle.

**Edwards POV**

I watched as Emmett grabbed Bella out of his Jeep, obviously trying to help her down but when I saw her face as he picked her up I knew he had done more harm than help. He must have grabbed too firmly and injured her more but he was completely oblivious. Bella quickly composed herself but not quickly enough because I could tell she was in a tremendous amount of pain.

We all walked into the Chinese restaurant and Jasper and Emmett sat on one side of the table and Bella and I were on the other. Everyone picked up the menu but I had no need. I knew what I wanted, pot fried dumplings. I was looking at Bella's confused face as she looked over the menu. She looked so cute when she was confused. She seemed to be looking around the restaurant and not her menu any more when suddenly her eyes locked with the table next to us's food. She seemed to be examining it, thinking, and went back to looking at it. She turned her head towards me and looked at me with her stunning chocolate brown eyes and seemed to be looking for the right words. Finally she spoke,

"What is that stuff over there on that table next to us?…It is always what I order, but I can not seem to remember the name." she said obviously lying. How could anyone forget that it was called sweet and sour chicken?…Her lie did not make sense but I did not want to let her know that I knew she was lying.

"Oh, that is sweet and sour chicken without the sweet and sour sauce," I said while examining her face to find any clue to why she was lying, but found none.

The night went on with me staring at Emmett, trying to think of way to get him to see that Bella going to this party was not a good idea. She would not have fun and it would probably be bad for her. He just would respond back 'I am going to ask Bella and she will do what she wants.'

Once dinner was finished the waitress brought us our check and our fortune cookies. Bella looked at them puzzled and then went to grab one when Emmett swatted her hand and yelled "DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

Bella jerked her hand back and started shaking slightly and I could see tears were welding in her eyes. I wanted to confort her and before I knew what I was doing I had my hand on her back, rubbing in a circular motion. I felt the same electricity I did everytime I touched Bella but I also felt her muscles relax at my touch. She then turned to look at me and I smiled slightly at her and she seemed to smile back.

"Oh my gosh, I am sorry Bella. I did not mean to scare you…" Emmett said with his head down and a deep amount of guilt and shame in his voice. Which he should feel he knew better then just about anyone else what Bella had been though and that he did one of the worst things he could do.

"Oh no, I am fine. You just scared me and then I kind of jerked and hit a bruise…No harm done," I could tell Bella was lying and so could everyone else.

"Well, on to my favorite part of Chinese, the fortune cookies…Who wants to go first?!"

**(AN: Skip Forward!!)**

**Edwards POV**

"See, I told you Edward," Emmett said turning to look at me, but my eyes were fixed on Bella so I could try and see what she was thinking.

"Told him what?" she asked truly confused.

"That you would be fine with going to a party tonight…Alice is throwing one at their house and…"

But Bella cut him off, "Oh…a party…fun," I could tell she was not happy and was starting to get nervous and panicy.

"Bella, you do not have to go if you don't want to," I said looking straight at her with true concern. I knew she did not want to go. I just wish she would say the words herself. Because I knew I couldn't because I was not suppose to know that she hated parties and how and why she hated everything about them. But I knew I couldn't because I had read her dairy without her permission and I knew she would probably freak out even more she if she knew I knew almost everything about her. But Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward…stop being a party pooper…Bella wants to go, she even said it," and then he tried mimicked Bella's voice and came no where close " I am game for whatever you guys are doing tonight…Oh, party fun."

"Yeah,…it will be fun like I said…"

I rushed out of the Jeep trying to get to the other side to help Bella out of the car because I knew that Emmett would probably hurt Bella again this time and I could not let that happen even if Emmett didn't do it on purpose. I got to the Jeep door just in time to beat Emmett and I gently grabbed Bella and lifted her from the Jeep and placed her softly on the ground. Then I turned around and walked into the house and saw how overboard Alice had gone with the party and walked up to my room. I closed the door and then went to my CD collection, picked out about 5 good CD's, put then in the stereo, and then grabbed my noise canceling headphones and plugged them in, and listened to my music in peace.

**Well hope you liked it…I am going to bed now…so please review and honestly I love critique so if you have any what so ever please give it to me in what ever form you want…(lol..FLAME…I still do not know what F.L.A.M.E stands for but I know what it means…yippee…lol ok wow I must be tired to be going on about this but yea) so please continue reading!**

Alisa )


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the party and was immediately assaulted by blaring music and the smell of sweat. I hated parties! Alice quickly appeared out of the crowd, smiled at me, and then pushed her way though the room to my direction. She engulfed me in a hug and then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door and towards another room. While Alice pulled me I found myself being pushed up against other people as we moved. I hated this feeling…a feeling that sent shiver's down my spine and caused me to become short of breath. Finally, Alice stopped pulling me but I found we had entered the room where the music was emanating from. Alice then grabbed me and started to dance along with everyone else in the room while I just stood there, completely uncomfortable and on the verge of tears from how close people where to me.

"BELLA WHY AREN'T YOU DANCING!" Alice shouted over the music.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" I shouted back at her.

"WHAT? IT IS EASY! HERE I WILL SHOW YOU!" and with that Alice got behind me and grabbed my hips and started to sway to the beat of the music.

"SEE! NOW YOU GOT IT!" Alice shouted.

I did not see why people liked to dance. What was so great about how a whole bunch of sweaty and smelly people get all up on each other'? And I for one was about to freak out it if another person bumped into me. And as if right on cue, Alice's hands on my hips where replaced with someone else's hands. I turned around to see I a guy I had no clue who he was and was way too close to me. I felt my breathing start to hitch and my pulse was starting to rise, but not in the good way. But in a way that said I need to leave now or I will pass out. I decided I really was not up to date on how to get out of a dance you did not want to be in so I stuck with my old standard…I sneezed. I had a sneezing fit while this weird guy was trying to dance with me. After about 5 sneezes he finally let go and I hightailed it away from him, trying to avoid touching anyone as I went. Finally, I spotted Alice and walked over to her.

"Hey Bella…that was some hot dance you had over there," she said, her perky voice that was extremely annoying at this moment. "Where did that guy go? He looked pretty hot?"

"Oh ,I don't know we stopped dancing,"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because… my pain medication is starting to wear off… and I am getting kind of tired so I figured I best not push it, you know, being my first day out of the hospital and all," I said, completely off the top of my head. I truly was getting better at this lying thing everyday.

"Oh, do you want me to get Emmett or some aspirin…or what do you need Bella?" Alice asked concerned.

"Oh, no. I don't need anything just can you tell me a room I could go into to, you know, lay down in?" I asked, trying to not show how desperately I wanted…I needed to get away from this party.

"Oh, of course…Go up the stairs and make a left. It is the second door on the right." She said while motioning with her hands.

"Thanks," and with that I walked away and up the stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I made a left like Alice said and then opened the second door on the right. When I opened the door I entered a room that was painted black, had a huge CD collection, silver desk and a giant bed that looked rather comfortable, too bad I would never know since I would never sleep in a bed. The only thing I cared about though in this room was the closest. I quickly crossed to the other side of the room and opened up the closest door, closed it and, then fell to my knees and curled up in a ball. I could not help the tears that followed as many emotions tore though my body and images raced though my head: Images of Phil beating my mother and of me being raped by Phil, James, and Mike.

**I am updating it in two chapters one is Bella's one is Alice's so don't worry it is not really this short of an update…**

**Alisa )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Alice POV**

I felt bad for going though with the party when I knew it would upset Bella but I had to do it. I knew Bella remembered Phil and I knew that Emmett and Edward were keeping from Rose, Jasper and I that Bella had been raped by Phil that night and that Phil had probably done this before. Yet I did not let anyone else know that I knew this. Because in order for the plan I had worked out over the past two weeks of Bella being in the hospital, no one could know I knew. My plan was to force Bella over the edge…not in a suicide over the edge but over the edge she has to talk about it.

To do this. I studied Bella and added what I already knew to see what seemed to upset her and there where a lot of things if you paid close enough attention. The first and most oblivious was touching, then came guys, and then came heights (I mean, you could see she was even someone who was scared of hopping out of Emmett Jeep, though she would never admit it.) The list could go on forever but I decided I only needed to use her fear of guys and people touching her. The best way to have people touch her was to have party and, of course, tons of guys would be there. Once Bella seemed to be at her breaking point I would send her upstairs to lay down. But I would not send her just anywhere to have her mental break down. No, I would send her to Edwards's room. Because I knew Bella trusted Edward and Edward also seemed to have a better understanding about what was going on with Bella then anyone else, including myself and it also didn't hurt that I knew Edward liked Bella.

But when the time for the party came, everything just seemed to be working out perfectly. First was the fact that Edward planned to spend the entire night in is his room so he would be there when I send Bella there and second was the fact that Bella was now spending the night at my house because Charlie was called into work at the station and he did not want to leave Bella alone he first night back from the hospital.

As I was finishing going over the plan in my head and going though all the different scenarios of what could happen and what I would do about it, I saw the front door open and Edward fly past me and up to his room. I took that as my cue that Bella must be here. I quickly spotted her and crossed the room to her and could already see that she was uncomfortable and I felt bad but knew that this was for her own good. I grabbed Bella in a hug and then dragged her to the room where everyone was dancing. It was very hot and sweaty in this room since I had blocked the vents downstairs with cardboard (though no one could tell since I did it from the inside). I started to dance and Bella didn't join in and after a while I finally asked why she wasn't.

"BELLA WHY AREN'T YOU DANCING!" I shouted over the music.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!" she shouted back at me.

"WHAT? IT IS EASY HERE I WILL SHOW YOU!" and so I got behind Bella and grabbed my hips and started to sway to the beat of the music.

"SEE! NOW YOU GOT IT!" even though I felt horrible about all this because I could feel how tense Bella was, I kept going.

Now it was time for the next step of my plan, to get a guy to dance with Bella which wasn't going to be hard because Bella really could dance even though she had no clue. I made eye contact with another guy and motioned with my eyes for him to come over. He did as he was told and I replaced my hands with his on Bella waist then quickly disappeared into the crowd, but not too far that I could not see Bella.

Soon enough Bella started her fake sneezing and eventually the guy let go and Bella bee-lined away from him. She quickly then scanned the room and spotted me and crossed towards me with new found purpose it seemed. Once she reached me I greeted her.

"Hey Bella…that was some hot dance you had over there…Where did that guy go? He looked pretty hot?"

"Oh, I don't know, we stopped dancing," she said flatly.

"Why?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

"Because… my pain medication is starting to wear off… and I am getting kind of tired so I figured I best not push it, you know, being my first day out of the hospital and all," she said and I knew it was a complete lie but I didn't let on to that fact. In fact, she was making my plan easier because now I had a reason to send her to Edward's room and it took a whole lot less time then I imaged it would.

"Oh, do you want me to get Emmett or some aspirin…or what do you need Bella?" though I was not completely sure if she was in some kind of pain so I asked her.

"Oh, no I don't need anything just can you tell me a room I could go into to, you know, lay down in?" she said while I though 'wow can she make this any easier on me.'

"Oh, of course…Go up the stairs and make a left, it is the second door on the right." And with that the finally stage of my plan was put into action.

"Thanks," was her simple response as she headed up the stairs.

**I hope you guys like it…though I am so tired right now I am not really sure how good it actually is…but I wrote this because I promised I would have it up by Sunday and I made it with 52 minutes to spare….yea…and now I will get to crash after my very busy past 5 days in which I had done 6 shows and got sick today and I feel like I am dead…but hopefully this chapter does not show how truly tired I am…as always Review in any form you like…Flames are accepted…lol…ok well thanks for reading will update as soon as I can…**

**Alisa )**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Edwards POV**

I took my headphones off and headed to the bathroom to try and clear my head. All I could think about was Bella and how horrible of a time she must have been having downstairs at Alice's stupid party. I walked into the bathroom turned on the sink and proceeded to splash my face with the cold water. After feeling no relief I decided no peace of mind was going to come to me unless I went downstairs and checked on Bella and maybe even tried to rescue her from the party, though I was not sure how I planned to do that.

As I opened the bathroom door, I heard what sounded like someone sobbing. I concentrated to try and pin point the sound in my room over the loud music blaring from downstairs. I finally realized it was coming from my closest and immediately knew who it was. I ran to the closest and flung open the doors to find a weeping Bella crumpled on the floor. Though, once I had wiped open the doors I regretted being so careless because Bella seemed to flinch and cower into the corner and hide her face even more. I realized this was not the best way to approach someone who most likely was having a mental break down. I immediately put my hands up in the air to try and show her I meant no harm and then slowly lowered myself to the ground and whispered

"Bella, its okay, it's just me," and yet I got no response.

I then reached out my hand and slowly put it on her back and surprisingly she did not flinch. In fact, she almost immediately latched onto my arm and pulled me closer. I, in return, pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly. She cried and cried into my chest and her fists were clutching onto my shirt.

We sat there for at least a half an hour while Bella cried and I did the only thing I could, and that was to hold her and hold her tightly. She finally seemed to be getting control of herself and she slowly loosened her grip on my shirt, but only momentarily as she reached out and shut the closest door. She looked up at me with her tear stained face and blood shot red eyes and seemed like she was about to say something when suddenly she seemed to lose it again and she began to cry. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Because I was holding an angel, a very broken angel that was hurting in a way no one should ever have to hurt.

After another 15 minutes of me just holding Bella, she seemed to being getting herself more under control and then eventually looked at me again. Her eyes looked empty and I felt like I was looking into a bottomless pit. Bella seemed to have lost what little spark she still had left, she seemed to be begging for someone to put her back together again. I could not take it any more so I slowly raised my hand and wiped away the tears from her beautiful pained face.

She broke the silence when she looked at me and stared into my eyes and asked "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked truly confused.

"Why are you so nice to me?…Why do you care?…Why do you make me feel like everything is okay that…that..." and unable to finish her sentence Bella began to cry again.

I lifted Bella's chin gently back up so that she could see my face as I said this "Because no one and especially someone as kind, smart, and beautiful as you should ever have to go through what you have gone through…No one should ever feel as worthless as he has made you feel….No one should ever lay a hand on you." I said staring into her dark brown eyes, searchin for that little ficker of hope, and trying to convince her how true these words were.

At this, Bella just looked at me and then held tighter to me and eventually said the words I had been waiting for what seemed like forever come out of her mouth.

"I need to talk to someone…Can I talk to you about Phil?"

I felt overwhelming joy…Bella was finally opening up to me and finally she felt she could trust someone and that someone was me.

"Of course…."

"Well, I do not know where to start really but I guess the best place as any is in the beginning…"

**Well that is my chapter for today….i know it is kind of annoying where I left it but I am in a horrible mood today because I have been put on voice rest for at least a month and most likely more because there are Nodes on my vocal cords and my right vocal cord is extremely swollen…but there is good news that comes along with that which is that I will have more time to write since I am going to have quit Voci, stop singing in my band for a while, and stop my voice lessons…and also at least I did not leave it where I was originally going to leave it….originally I was going to stop it at "**_**At this Bella just looked at me and then held tighter to me and eventually said the words I had been waiting for what seemed like forever come out of her mouth."…**_**so see I am not really that evil I did not leave you wonder what exactly she was going to say…but right now I am so tired and sick it is not even funny so I am going to try to go to sleep…hopefully I will update tomorrow but only if I am in a better mood other wise it will actually who am I kidding if I am in bad mood it will probably come out better…so most likely I will update tomorrow…yippee!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Edwards POV**

She took a deep breath and then she began.

"When Phil and my mom first got married we where like any normal family…except that Phil would be gone a lot for baseball…and my mom and him where so happy together, but me and Phil never really interacted that much though it did not really matter…But about two years after Phil and my mom got married Phil broke his leg walking to his car…and it was my fault really…I was suppose to put away the water hose but I forgot and he tripped," Bella seemed on the verge of tears but she continued, "and since he had a broken leg that took him out of the season and he lost his contract and well, obviously his job…So my mom had to get a job….and that meant Phil and I spent a lot of time alone together and it was usually fine except for when he was watching ba.." and she could not finish her sentence because of how many tears where flowing down her checks.

I did the only thing I could and that was to hold her until she felt like talking again. I whispered to her "It's not your fault Bella…No matter what he said, it's not your fault."

And at this, she looked at me dead in the eyes and said completely emotionless "But it is…If I had not been so stinking lazy Phil would still be playing baseball and we would still be a happy little family…and my mom would not have left me…She left because she hated me…She left because it was my fault...She left because…" and at that I cut her off.

"Bella, it is not your fault…Him tripping over a water hose is not your fault…Him beating you is not your fault…Him raping you is not your fault…Him terrorizing you is not your fault…It is his fault…It is all his fault!" I said trying to help her understand. When I was finished though, she just looked at me and then continued.

"But you don't understand. I drove him to drink…because I took from him what he loved…What kind of person does that…," and she couldn't look at me while she said this and then began to cry again and I held her closer, not caring about anything but her.

"Bella, I do not know what kind of person you see yourself as, but from the short time I have know you I can disprove everything Phil has told you…because your not a selfish person. Your actually completely and totally selfless and so much so that you put will make other people happy before what will make you happy…I mean you didn't tell anyone you remembered about Phil because you did not want to upset people, you went to Alice's stupid party even though you seem to hate parties…So look at yourself Bella and stop listening to what Phil has told you all your life…Please, Bella," I said in a desperate tone trying to once again get her to believe how true the words I was speaking were.

She took a deep breath and then continued "I use to fight back when he beat my mother,…but when ever I tried to help her she only seemed to get hurt worse…so…so I would force myself to stay upstairs until he was done…and then I would come down and tend to her wounds and bring her to the couch to sleep…or sometimes to my room…But eventually he got bored of just beating my mom and me…and the first time he…he raped me was when I was 13…It was actually my 13th birthday…and when he was done with me, he looked at me and said 'Isn't that the best birthday present ever?' and then he said 'Well, aren't you going to say thank you?…You stupid, little slut…Where are your manners? But I guess that is what your whore of a mother taught you' and then he'd just walked away laughing. I spent the rest of the night in the shower trying to scrub him off of me but I still feel it. I still feel dirty…" and she once again held onto me and cried…I felt bad before when I read about what Phil had done to her, but hearing her tell me was even worse. I wanted so badly to make her forget about all of this…to let her get a second chance of a normal childhood but I knew she never would and I hated it.

"But you get another chance…Phil is not here any more, you get a fresh start, Bella…You get a family that loves you…and you have Alice, Jasper, Rose, and me who love you, too…"

"But it's not a fresh start…I already have been…been…raped again…and I feel dirty here too…I mean I don't even feel safe in my own house…I still sleep in the closest…Scared that someone is going to come into my room and beat me…I could not even sleep in that stupid hospital bed without the nurses giving me sleeping pills…I don't feel safe anywhere!" I was upset and at the same time relieved to hear this…She had finally told me she had been raped here and all I needed was for her to tell me that Mike did it and I could finally beat the crap out of that guy.

"Bella who raped you?"

"I can't tell you…," she said meekly.

"Bella, you can tell me anything…Please tell me so I can stop it from ever happening again,"

"No…I do not want the whole world to know I am whore…I do not want everyone to know that I am not…" and she began to shake while she cried.

"Bella, no one will or does think that you are a whore…How could you think that…Being raped is not your fault. It is all his…Not yours, Bella …Please, just tell me,"

"I can't…Everyone will look at me differently…Everyone will know what happened to me,"

"No one has to know…Just tell me or tell Alice…or someone…Please Bella, it is not healthy to keep it locked up inside you…I will go get who ever you will tell right now…and I promise you they will not tell anyone…Please, Bella."

"Mike…Mike Newton…at his party…in his room…," she said meekly and then looked up at my face as if she was expecting me to be disgusted with her. But I engulfed her into a huge hug and said,

"I am sorry Bella…I am so sorry,"

I finally released Bella from my grip and looked at her and said "I know you do not want to tell anyone about this, but I think it would be best to tell Emmett and maybe even Jasper about it because I do not want you ever anywhere near him again."

"Why…Why do you care?…I am a filthy slut, but yet you treat me like a precious jewel…Why?"

"Bella, stop…Stop calling yourself a slut, whore, and all those degrading names…Bella, you are so strong and so beautiful that it is almost unbelievable."

She stared at me for a while and then finally spoke "I can't tell Emmett…but…can you tell him and Jasper for me…but only if they promise never to talk to me about it or anyone else ever again."

I was happy she was going to tell them…Well, technically she was not telling them. I was and it was a conversation I was not looking forward to since Emmett was probably going to go completely insane, but, none the less, I was happy she was at least going to let them know so I could have some help in protect Bella from that creep even though she would not file a report and get him sent to jail where he belonged.

SKIP FORWARD

After Bella had told me all about her mom and what Phil, James, and Mike had done to her, we got out of the closest and listened to music on my bed. We had found we both liked similar music. We both loved classical. We sat on my bed for a while, not speaking but just listening to the music. I kept staring at Bella out of the corner of my eye but she did not seem to notice. I saw that she had an actually smile on her face and she had her eyes closed just simply enjoying the music. I softly whispered her name but she did not look at me nor move an inch. I figured I would just let her listen since she seemed so focused on the music, but about two minutes later she started to speak. But what she was saying did not make sense.

"I …you…helicopter." Bella muttered. And I recognized this meaningless muttering as Bella's sleep talking.

A big grin immediately took over my face because Bella was sleeping. But she was not just sleeping anywhere. She was sleeping in a bed…my bed...and she had not slept in a bed with out sleeping pills since before she was 13…and if she was sleeping in a bed that meant she felt safe…and she was sleeping on my bed with me and to know that she felt safe with me meant everything in the world.

**Well hoped you guys liked this chapter…I personally loved the ending and have been planning that for a while…and was really happy to finally get to write it….yea Bella feels safe with Edward!! And Emmett is going to find out about Mike…oh no Mike better watch out…lol….well thanks for all the reviews that really made me feel better since the only way I am going to really be communicating for a month is by writing….so I love reviews because that gives me someone to kind of talk to…lol wow I am a loser…oh well as always thanks for reading and please review in any form you like…(flames are accepted lol)…**

**Alisa )**


	29. Chapter 29

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does and I love her for creating these characters and her story that goes along with them.**

**Edwards POV**

I must have dozed off because I was suddenly thrown from my own bed and had a very angry Emmett standing over me. The look on his face told me if I did not explain why his sister was asleep in my bed and fast that I was not going to be able to speak for a while because he was going to break my jaw.

"Wait a second Emmett, let me explain," I said in a desperate hushed whisper.

"You have 30 seconds," he spat back at me.

"Okay, good that is all I need but can we talk outside. I do not want to wake up Bella,"

We both walked out of my room and I shut the door and then turned to Emmett.

"Okay, so I know it looks bad but really it was nothing. We were listening to music and we fell asleep."

"Why was she up in your room in the first place!?" he once again spat at me since he obviously was not happy with my explanation.

Well, I knew I had to tell him eventually what had happened in my room tonight but I was hoping I would have told him when he was in a better mood to start with. But since I saw that unless I told him exactly what happened in my room tonight Emmett was going to beat me to a pulp. I decided I best tell him now.

"Emmett, can we please go talk in my dad's office?"

"Why would we need to do that!" he shouted obviously getting the wrong idea of what I was about to tell him.

"Because I do not think Bella would want the whole house to hear you screaming your head off."

"Why would I be screaming my head off!"

"BECAUSE SHE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING ABOUT PHIL AND ALWAYS HAS," I shouted truly fed up with how stubborn Emmett was being.

"Oh," was Emmett's only response as we headed towards my dads office.

"Wait, before I tell you, I need to get Jasper too…Where is he?"

"I think he is in your sister's room…,"

"Oh great,…okay well stay right here I will be right back,"

I returned a little while later with Jasper and wishing never again to see my sister making out with anyone and especially not one of my best friends. But at the moment that was not my primary focus.

"Okay, Edward what was so desperate that you needed to talk about." Jasper said truly annoyed that I had dragged him away from his girlfriend.

And with that I took a deep breath and said "Bella remembers everything about Phil…and she also told me all about everything that has happened…and before I say the next part you two have to promise not to tell anyone about this…Not even Rose or Alice because Bella does not want them to know…She only agreed to let you two know about it…Also, she does not want anyone ever mentioning it to her ever again…Understood?"

"Okay," they both said flatly, truly scared of what Bella might have told me.

"Now, Emmett, please stay calm when I say this…but Mike raped Bella at his party," I said bracing myself for what ever Emmett was about to do.

"What?" was all he could mange to say because Emmett and Mike were close and he could not image his friend raping his little sister. And then Emmett's rage kicked in "THAT SICK BASTERED RAPED MY SISTER!?….AND HE HAS THE GUTS TO TALK TO ME STILL AND TALK TO HER AND GO IN MY HOUSE!?…AND IS STILL TAKING UP SPACE ON THIS EARTH!?"

**Alice's POV**

When Edward dragged Jasper out of my room and told him that they needed to talk, I thought that Edward was going to yell at Jasper for being in my room so I waited about 30 seconds before I ran downstairs to go get Rose. I told her that Edward had caught Jasper and I making out and was scared of what Edward was about to do and that I might need help prying Edward off Jasper and she quickly followed me without another word.

We got up to my dad's office door when we heard Edward speaking in a rather strange voice but not a voice of someone who was about to kill my boyfriend so I relaxed a little until I heard what they where talking about.

"Bella remembers everything about Phil…and she also told me all about everything that has happened…and before I say the next part ,you two have to promise not to tell anyone about this…Not even Rose or Alice because Bella does not want them to know…She only agreed to let you two know about it…Also, she does not want anyone ever mentioning it to her ever again…Understood?" Well, I was glad my plan to get Bella to open up to Edward had worked but what was it that Bella did not want me and Rose to know about. Rose and I then pushed out ears closer to the door to listen.

"Okay," was Emmett's and Jaspers reply.

"Now, Emmett, please stay calm when I say this…but Mike raped Bella at his party," and both Rose's and mine mouths dropped. We could not believe Mike had raped Bella and after he had raped her we had forced the two to hang out at some point to be in the same room. How could I have not seen the pain that Bella had to have been going through?

"What?" Emmett's shocked reply. And then, suddenly it all sank in and Emmett started to yell. "THAT SICK BASTERED RAPED MY SISTER!?….AND HE HAS THE GUTS TO TALK TO ME STILL AND TALK TO HER AND GO IN MY HOUSE!?…AND IS STILL TAKING UP SPACE ON THIS EARTH!?"

The boys started planning on what they were going to do to protect Bella since they could not go to the police and beating him up was out of the question since that would get the police involved, too.

Rose and I left after that and we both sat in my room silent for what felt like forever letting everything we had heard about Bella's life before she moved here sink in. Finally, Rose broke the silence.

"We are not going to leave it up to the guys to take care of this because from what I heard of their plans, they are far from having it under control!"

I had to agree with her but I could not think of a way to make Mike pay for what he had done without either Mike or Rose and I ending up in Jail and since that was not what Bella wanted I was stumped. But looking up at Rose and seeing the devilish grin spread across her face I could tell she had an idea.

**Sorry for the cliffy ending but I am off to church and this was all I had time to write…but anyway this chapter was inspired by the review of ****Kason08****….and she completely changed the way the next chapter is headed and I love it….so I please don't hate me for the cliffy ending but that was all I could write before I went to church…and feel free to message me with what you think Rose's plan is and I will tell you if your right…thanks for reading and please review it makes me happy…lol..oh and i am not sure when the next time i will update is because i am going away this weekend so please don't kill me for not updating all week...but i will try and update tomorrow but then i have to go to the middle of no where or as i like to call it hicksville...lol...oh and i am thinking i am going to end this story soon but make a squel...just so that new people looking at the story will not see it being 100 chapters long and being like heck no i am not reading that so i am putting up a poll as to what you guys want...so please vote!**

**Alisa )**


	30. Chapter 30

Bella POV

Bella POV

The bell rang and I exited my last period class gym. As I walked around the corner I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing against the wall waiting for me. This was what they had been doing for the past week, and it was starting to get old. Though I was glad they had not mentioned anything about Mike though I could physically see all the muscles in Emmett's body tighten when ever Mike walked by. Mike was completely confused by this of course since Emmett, Jasper and Edward had promised not to say anything to anyone about it so Mike had no clue they knew he raped me…I still shuddered at the word…I have to say as annoying as it was being walked around school by 3 bodyguards it had its perks. First of all was being that I got to see Edward a lot more not that the 3 of them ever really talked to me as they walked me from class to class…then there was also the fact that Edward usually carried my books for me and the fact that I did not have to worry about Mike anymore. And that meant I no longer needed to spend 30 minutes in the bathroom during classes I had with mike because I was no longer having panic attacks because I was no longer scared of him.

Though I have never been a firm believer in Karma but I might after I have seen the week Mike has had. First his parents grounded him when they found cocaine in his backpack, then he was kicked off the football team when the coach got wind of this, and during last period I heard he was suspended when the pictures of him doing a keg stand where found in the principles office. Even though I am not a vengeful person or one who normally takes pleasure in others pain I have to say I couldn't have but smile when I heard about all this. It really made me think twice about the whole idea of Karma…

I hoped into Emmett's Jeep with a hint of a smile on my face that felt like it had been forever since I smiled….This smile was from more then just Mikes misfortunes it was also because tonight Charlie agreed to let Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Edward sleep over. I had never had a really sleep over and when Rose and Alice heard about this they found it necessary to plan and have the most amazing sleep over ever. Which I was never going to admit but was really looking forward too not just because of some of the things Alice and Rose had planned sounded fun but also because it meant I would get to spend more time with Edward.

We pulled up to the house and I headed straight to my room making sure it was clean and all bras, underwear or anything else that could be used to embarrass me was put way. Not more then 2 minutes later Rose and Alice where at the door. I quickly ran down the stairs to get the door and they both looked like they where dying to tell me something and where about to burst. Alice was jumping up and down and Rose was ringing her hands and biting her lip. Alice could not hold it in any longer and busted out "mikeisgoingtoboardingschool!" though I could not understand a word that she said because it all came out in a mush.

"Take a deep breathe Alice and speak slowly I have no clue what you just said…" I responded.

"She said that Mike is going to boarding school…his parents of sick of his stupid games and they are sending him to some boarding school in Ohio…" she finished flatly

"What?" I said truly in shock "Umm- how do you know this?"

Alice decided to come back into the conversation " well I heard it from Holly who heard it from Jessica who got a call from Mike after school saying goodbye and that he was leaving in the morning…"

My jaw literally dropped thing could not have been better. Mike was leaving and not because he was being taken to jail and everyone would know that I was rapped and a tramp but he was being sent away by his parents.

**Rose's POV**

I could not believe we had pulled it off. Alice and I had been planning our take down of Mike and it could not have gone better. First the planting of cocaine in Mike's book bag that his parents found…the fact that it was sugar we put in the blender and then put a drop of ammonia in for smell didn't matter because it was not like his parents where going to really take that close of a look at it. And we where right his parents found out about it and then grounded him for 6 months. Then the next part of our plan was to get Mike kicked off the football team which was basically his life. This went even better then we had planned. Alice and I had though it was going to be harder but to our surprise once word that Mike was 'doing cocaine' reached the coach Mike was quickly kicked off the team since the coach had a zero tolerance drug policy. Then the last and finally step had gone leaps and bounds better then we had ever thought. The plan was only to get Mike kicked out of school by putting pictures from one of his parties of him drinking in the principles office but in the end Mike got kicked out of school and now his parents where sending him to a boarding school somewhere in Ohio. Once Alice and I learned this we could not wait to go over to Bella's for our sleep over and tell her the good news. As we walked up to the door I tried to contain my excitement and told Alice to do the same since we had no real reason as far as Bella knew to be happy over Mike's departure, since after all we were not suppose to know about Mike.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter…sorry for not giving you good details and step by step of Rose and Alice's plan but I figured that this would be quicker and hopefully it made sense….since no one voted on my poll I guess I am going to just end this story with the next chapter of so and then maybe start the squeal….(if anyone still wants it….) well thanks for reading and please review….oh and sorry for the slow updating I was not in town this weekend and I had a lot of other stuff I had to take care of this week…**

**Alisa = )**


	31. Chapter 31

Bella's POV

I was so elated that Mike was gone…for good…for ever…I must have stood there at the door for a little to long because I did not even realize that Alice had taken a step towards me and started to shake me. I snapped out of my happy daze.

"Earth to Bella?!" Alice said while shaking me.

"oh…sorry…so who's ready for this sleep over!" I said in a giddy voice I almost did not recognize as my own. I honestly can not remember the last time I was so care free. Mike was gone. Phil was gone. James was gone. I had a family that loved me. I had friends and not only that but they also cared about me. I could not think of anything else I needed right now or even for that matter wanted…well there was one thing I wanted but I knew Edward and I were never going to happen and I was ok with that.

I was upstairs before I even realized I had moved. Alice and Rose looked at and each other then at me and then a smile that normally would have freaked me out spread across both there faces. But today I honestly didn't care what they had planned and so I just simple smiled back at them.

"So what is first on the agenda for the perfect sleep over!"

"Well…wearegoingtogiveyouamakeover…ok!" Alice said quickly hopping that I would not understand what she had planned and not protest like usually.

"Sounds like fun!" I said honestly.

"What?" was all Alice and Rose could say.

"I said sounds like fun…and if I was to trust anyone to give me a makeover it would be you two…so come on lets start!"

"ok…let Rose and I just go and our stuff out of her car….be right back" and with that Alice and Rose disappeared out of my room.

As I sat waiting for Alice and Rose to return I could not help but to think about Edward. I knew it was not a good idea to get so attached to him since I knew he did not feel the same about me because well I am what you call a girl with baggage! But I could not help but remember the spark I felt ever time he touched me or how safe I felt with him and how that smile of his almost made me melt ever time I saw him. I could not help but remember that feeling I got that night when I told him everything…things I had never told anyone and how he just sat there and listened but what got me the most was the rage that I could see in his eyes when I talked about well when I was raped…the look that said he wanted to kill them for hurting me the look that seemed to say that he cared about me. I also couldn't help but remember how good it felt to fall asleep in bed something I have not done since that night or since before I can remember really. I could not deny that Edward made me feel safe and it was a feeling I would not trade for anything.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rose and Alice came into my room rolling two giant suitcases behind them.

"Are you two planning on moving in" I asked once I had taken a look at how big their suitcases where.

Alice laughed a musical laugh and then said "if I was moving in I would have at least 15 more suitcases…don't be silly Bella this is just Make up and wardrobe for you!"

Normally this would have sent me running but not today…because today nothing could bring me down. "Oh of course Alice how silly of me…well then let's get started…what do I need to do first?"

"You don't need to do anything…Rose and I have it all under control…just umm…go sit in the bathroom."

I grabbed my desk chair and then headed to the bathroom. Alice and Rose followed along with a mountain of make-up.

--------------------------------------Time Jump--------------------------------------------------------

Alice and Rose did not let me look at my make up while they did it and insisted that it would ruin the look if I saw it before it was all put together. Rose had done my hair and when I say done my hair I should have said cut my hair. Normally I would never let anyone near my hair but what can I say, I was feeling adventures today and let Rose not only cut my hair but do what ever she wanted to it. While I loved my long brown hair that came down to my mid back I had to admit it probably could use a little trim. Alice took me back to my room making sure I did not catch a glimpse in the mirror and led me to my closest. Alice threw a jean mini skirt and a tight red tank top at me and told me to and I quote 'I don't want to hear it Bella just put it on' though I had no intention of arguing with her I mean I had already let them cut my hair, do my eye brows and my make up… did she really think I was going to fight her on clothes? I put on the outfit and came out of the closet Alice and Rose both took in a deep breath as their jaws dropped. I just stood there awkwardly for a minute until finally Alice began to led me towards the bathroom. I walked into the bath room and almost did not recognize myself. The girl looking back at me looked beautiful and confident. My hair had about 5 inches taken off and was layered and angled in just a way that it made my face look perfectly round. I had to admit rose had a really talent for cutting hair. My eyes seemed to pop from the black eyeliner that surrounded them and my lips seemed to be the perfect mix of pink and red….and I seemed to have a perfect complexion.

"Wow" was the only word I could mutter.

"I know Bella you look HOT" Rose said completely serious

"Better not let Edward see her like this he won't be able to control himself" I heard Alice mutter under her breath.

"What did you say Alice?" I asked

"Oh nothing…never mind…lets go downstairs the guys should be back with the movie and Pizza by now." Alice said trying to play off what she had said and since I was not exactly sure if I heard Alice right I decided to let it go.

As we walked down the stairs we heard the front door open and the guys arguing about something. We walked into the kitchen to find Emmett, Jasper and Edward all holding and movie and arguing why the one they had was the best. Emmett had Saw I, Jasper had Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and Edward Twilight.

"What are you guys arguing about" Rose demanded.

"Well we all think we got the best movie but obviously I do…I mean come on it is SAW!" Emmett stated matter a factly.

"Well why don't you let us decided who got the best movie" Alice argued

"Fine by me…so your chooses are Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Twilight, or _Saw_ " Emmett said emphasizing Saw more then the other movies.

"Well we are defiantly not watching that new stupid vampire movie, sorry Edward." Rose said while rolling her eyes obviously not crazy about the movie like most teenage girls where.

"Ok well I have seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith like 20,000 Times Jasper… and so have you. I mean aren't you kind of sick of it now?" Alice said more of a fact then actually asking Jasper.

"Well then Saw it is!" Emmett said truly excited that his movie had won. Thought I had no idea what the movie was about.

The guys brought the pizzas into the living room and set the three boxes of Cheese pizza down on the coffee table and Emmett popped the movie into the DVD player.

Alice and Jasper shared the recliner, Emmett and Rose shared the love seat, while Edward and I sat on the couch and I definitely was not complaining.

**Well sorry for how long it took me to update but life I kind of crazy right now….but hopefully things will slow down soon… I do not know when the next time I will update it but I will try to make it sooner then latter…well thanks for all the review and I am sorry I did not respond like normal but that is just how busy I have been I did not even have to respond to your messages (which I love to do by the way)….anyway I will try to respond to the ones from this chapter…oh and I am going to be ending this story soon and started the sequel…and maybe another story too…I am not sure but I have really good idea in my head…but not completely sure about it yet…well thanks for reading and please review because it makes me smile….**

**Alisa = )**


	32. Chapter 32

Edwards POV

Emmett, Jasper and I had gone to Blockbuster and each picked out a video since none of us could agree on one. Emmett picked Saw, Jasper had Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and I grabbed Twilight with the idea that Bella would probably like the movie since most teen girls where obsessed with it. Though Jasper and Emmett did decided that now would be a good time to tease me about being a girl but I wasn't really paying attention to what they where saying because while we were at blockbuster Ben called telling us that Mike had been expelled or suspended from school and that his parents where sending him to boot camp or boarding school or something.

Obviously all of us guys where happy that Mike was gone and we no longer had to worry about him but a lot of things that had happened to Mike this week was really bad luck. Emmett kept talking about Karma but I honestly don't believe in the stuff to me it sounded like someone had it in for Mike. Because I know that Mike does not do drugs and him being caught with drugs well that just did not make sense but I was not going to complain. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emmett started to sing to the radio.

"I kissed a Girl and I liked it…the taste of her cherry chap stick…it felt so right it felt so-"

"Shut up Emmett" Jasper finally said not able to handle Emmett's horribly flat voice any longer.

---------------------------------------------------------Time Jump-----------------------------

We all walked in the door arguing over whose movie was the best, when we say Rose, Alice and Bella walked into the room. My jaw literally dropped when I saw Bella. Jasper and Emmett had not looked up yet so they where still arguing when Rose finally spoke up and said

"What are you guys arguing about"

At that Jasper and Emmett looked up. I saw Jaspers Jaw drop like mine had but he recovered a lot quicker then I had. Emmett though was not pay attention he was still in his own little world that revolved around his movie being the one we saw tonight.

"Well we all think we got the best movie but obviously I do…I mean come on it is SAW!"

"Well why don't you let us decided who got the best movie?" Alice piped into the conversation.

"Fine by me…so your choices are Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Twilight, or _Saw_"

"Well we are defiantly not watching that new stupid vampire movie, sorry Edward." Rose said but I was not really paying attention I was mesmerized by Bella. Rose and Alice had obviously done a make over on her and she looked amazing. They had cut her hair and it looked amazing and so did she. She looked happy, carefree and beautiful.

"Ok well I have seen Mr. and Mrs. Smith like 20,000 Times Jasper… and so have you. I mean aren't you kind of sick of it now?" Alice said and I stifled a laugh at that because well Jasper loved that movie and watched it when ever he got a chance.

"Well then Saw it is!" Emmett said truly excited that his movie had won.

The girls went into the living room and we went back to the car and got the Pizza's. As soon as we got out the door Jasper said

"Wow…Bella looks well hot….Alice and Rose did an amazing job…"

"Hey watch it thats my sister… and well what do you mean what is different about Bella?"

"You didn't notice…your kidding right?" Jasper said in a rather shocked voice.

"No…but what ever…lets go watch SAW!" Emmett said getting excited again.

We walked back in to see that the girls where already seated Alice was sitting in the recliner, Rose on the love seat and Bella on the couch. Alice quickly hopped out of the recliner and let Jasper sit down before sitting on his lap; Emmett put his arm around Rose once he took his seat and I walked over to the couch and forced myself to sit at the opposite end of the couch of Bella. I did not want to freak her out by being to close.

Emmett took the remote and the movie started. Suddenly I felt a movement in the couch and then something touch my shoulder. I looked over and saw Bella shaking. I could not believe how stupid I had been to not fight against the movie. Bella was in no shape to be watching a scary movie. How stupid could I be so stupid?!.... I turned to Bella and whispered in her ear

"Bella are you ok…do you want to leave…" but she cut me off

"No… I am fine just a little cold that's all…." She whispered back and I knew she was lying but I was not going to argue with her. So I grabbed the blanket that was lying at my feet and draped it over Bella.

I could not stop looking at her out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly she grabbed my hand a squeezed it. I was trying so hard to fight the urge of just picking Bella up and away…I hated seeing her so scared. She slightly released the grip on my hand only to a moment later squeeze it much harder and burry her head in my shoulder. I took my other hand and rubbed soothing circles into her back. She never took her head out of my shoulder the rest of the movie and I continued to rub her back. Half way though the movie I felt her grip on my hand relax and I knew she had fallen asleep. When the movie was over Alice was asleep on Jasper and Emmett and Rose where laughing and making fun of the movie.

Jasper and I quickly shhh'ed the two and pointed to the sleeping girls we where both holding.

**well i hoped you liked it...sorry it took longer then i thought to upload but I was not in the mood to write at all this week....but finally i forced myself too...so if this is not as good as normal i am sorry but dont worry so good drama is coming up soon...i promise and the end of this story is going to be cliffy and so yea....that story will be over in 2-3 chapters...and then i will start the squel...well please review because it makes me smile...lol**

**Alisa = )**


	33. Chapter 33

Edward's POV

I slowly and gently picked Bella up and headed towards her room. I placed Bella gently down on right side of her bed and pulled away the covers from the left side of her bed. Then once again gently picked her back up putting her on the left side of the bed and pulled the sheets over her. I then slowly backed out of her room but right as I reached the door handle I saw her move and thought for sure I had woken her up.

"Oh I am sorry Bella I did not mean to wake you up its –" but I stopped mid-sentence because Bella had turned around back to face me and I saw her eyes where closed but she had small tears coming out of the corners of her eyes and she was shaking slightly.

I recognized this immediately because this is what Bella use to always do at the hospital when she was having a nightmare. I closed the distance between us and lightly touched her arm and like magic she stopped shaking like she always did. But suddenly she grabbed onto my arm pulled me down next to her. I had no choice but to stay next to her though of course I did not mind. I only wished she had consciously know what she was doing but hey beggars can't be choosers…right..

I must have fallen asleep next to her because next thing I knew I opened my eyes and the sun was up and an annoying little pixie was standing over me. I quickly but gently pried myself loose from Bella grasp and ushered Alice out of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing…I just carried her to her room…and she grabbed onto my arm and I could not get her to let go without waking her up so I kind of just fell asleep…" I said knowing full well I could have left but did not want to leave.

"It did not look like nothing....you two were _snuggling_!" and she said snuggling like it was the worst thing I could ever do.

"What…Alice stop….Bella and me are friends" I said wishing so much that we were more " I did not mean to fall asleep I just did…ok so can we drop it.."

"Ok…but so help me God Edward when you finally do ask her out you better not hurt her….or I will kill you…I don't care if you're my brother"

And I had no answer for her except 'ok' because of how totally off guard she had caught me.

With that she walked back into the room shutting the door behind her. Moments later I heard Bella's groggy voice.

"No Alice…go away…your to perky…it's...it's.."

"It's 9 and that is plenty of time to sleep for you to sleep Bella…plus we have tons to do today…today we are going to…" Alice said in a perky voice but was cut off by something. "Ouch Bella"

"You're lucky it was only a pillow next time it will be the stupid clock" Bella harshly told Alice and I could not help but laugh.

Bella's POV

I was not even fully awake as Alice dragged me out the door. Rose was already in the car and looked amazing as always…though I probably did not look that bad because Alice had handed me what ever clothes I was wearing. (I had not even looked I was tired I just put them on) and Alice had also done my makeup and hair so I couldn't look that bad.

"So…umm Alice were are we going?"

"Oh so now you want to know…you sure you're not going to throw the alarm clock at me?"

"hahaha…Alice very funny…I am sorry but honestly one thing you should know about me is not to wake me up."

"Well one thing you should know about me is that I love to not tell people who threaten to throw alarm clocks at me where we are going." She said with a grin on her face.

"We're going to Alice's house the boys are meeting us later…since we did not get to really do the proper sleepover last night Alice wants to do them all today" Rose said in a flat tone.

"Oh Rose your no fun!" Alice said and then crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

I leaned my head back and sighed this is going to be a long day.

**Sorry it was short but I am slowly getting in a better mood and will start writing more I promise…plus I felt bad for making everyone wait so long…thank you everyone who is still waiting on me…I really do promise to get better about updating again…oh and please review and tell me what you thought…if it is good or bad I cant tell…I need feedback to know cause I cant really tell…**

**Alisa = )**


	34. Chapter 34

Bella's POV

**I replaced the authors Note…so make sure you read the last chapter before you read this one…**

**Bella's POV**

It was now noon and the guys had just come through the door. Alice skipped over to them and ushered them to the living room where Rose and I were waiting.

"Jeez Bella…what's with the new look" Emmett asked as soon as he walked into the room.

"What new look?" I asked truly confused

"I mean the tight shirts, the makeup the fancy hair..."

"Oh leave her alone Emmett she looks cute." Rose cut in.

"Ok…. so I have come up with what we are doing today." Alice said in a sing songy voice.

"and that would be…" Edward asked.

"That would be a game of hide and go seek!" Alice said truly happy with her idea while everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are we 4?" I asked

"No Bella…or at least I don't think any of us our….but this is a different version of hide and seek"

"And how is that?" Edward asked.

"simple…ok so we all pick straws and two people get straws and those are who hides….and then everyone else has to find them…see simple"

"Alice that sounds exactly the same except it is a lot easier to find the two people who are hiding" Edward said sounding truly annoyed.

"if you would let me finish it wouldn't…because this game takes place all over town!"

"Umm Alice…sweetheart" Jasper said trying to approach what he was saying the best way possible "That does not really sound like a fun game…"

"Well find then you guys can figure out what we can do…" Alice said while pouting she had lost.

The room was silent for a minute before Emmett piped up and said "WE CAN PLAY CAPTURE THE FLAG" and then he paused for a moment "…ALL OVER TOWN!!"

"Fine whatever…" Alice said still upset her idea was not accepted.

"What ever" Rose said truly not caring what we did.

"Sounds better then Hide and Go seek" Edward stated

"Capture the Flag it is…ok so my house is one base and Edward's is the other…" Emmett said sounding like a 2 year old.

"Fine…but I get to be one Captain" Alice stated.

"Ok so Alice and I are captains…Alice you can pick first." Emmett said

"Ok I Pick Jasper…"

"Ok I pick Rose"

"I pick Edward." Alice said with an evil gent in her eye. Since she know had Edward and Jasper and Emmett was stuck with me and Rose though I was not sure if Rose was good at this game but I knew for sure she was not as fast as Edward or Jasper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the rules had been laid out and so had the boundaries we head off to our bases…I offered to guard the base and sent Rose and Emmett off to go after Alice, Jasper, and Edward's flag. I sat on the roof out side my window scanning around my house for any signs of Alice, Jasper or Edward.

After about 10 minutes I saw the blur of a figure go across my backyard and then slip into the dense forest next to my house. I watched but could not see where they went after that so I went back into my room and headed to Charlie's room and grabbed his binoculars.

I stood up on the roof again searching for any sign of who ever or what ever I had seen go into the forest. Suddenly I saw something and the more I looked at it…it looked like someone in the forest… down on the ground like they where knocked out….and the more I looked at it I could see the person was covered in blood. I dropped the binoculars, jumped back though my window and then ran out of my house. Right before I ran out of the back door I grabbed Charlie's first aid kit and my cell phone and took off towards the woods.

**Don't worry I am posting the next chapter right after this one…I would not leave it like this…**

**Alisa = )**


	35. Chapter 35

**Edwards POV**

I had gotten into Bella's house no problem and found the flag on her roof next to a pair of binoculars. I was about to leave the house and head back to mine so that I could win this game but something just did not feel right. The fact that no one had been guarding the flag, no one had even tried to stop me and that no one was even in the house. I tucked the flag into the bushes in front of the house and walked back inside calling Bella's name since I knew she was the one suppose to be guarding the flag. Because Rose had sold out her team when we caught her. She told us Emmett was hiding somewhere around my house and that Bella was suppose to be guarding the flag and was on the roof looking for anyone who was coming towards the house.

When I did not hear a reply I looked more closely around the house and saw that the back door was wide open. I walked over to it and looked out but saw nothing. I then started to panic, I don't know what but I felt that something bad had happened and it was making me sick to my stomach. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and called Bella but she did not pick up. I then called Emmett's cell but it was turned off. I stepped outside and dialed Bella's number again and suddenly I could hear the song "It will be alright" and instantly recognized it as Bella's ring tone. I listened more closely and could tell it was coming from the woods to my right and ran towards them. And the closer I got the more clearly I could hear Bella's sobs.

When I got there I saw Bella on top of some women's body who was bloody and obviously dead. She was counting 1..2..3..4 obviously trying to give the women CPR. I ran quicker then I had ever before and gently tried to pull Bella off the women but she would not let me. She started to scream

"Let go of me I have to save her!...Let go….LET GO!" she said with more force then I had ever heard come out of her voice and did as she told me.

"Bella…she is dead…Bella what-"

"STOP SHE IS NOT DEAD! SHE IS NOT DEAD" She said though tears while still pounding on the dead women's chest.

Bella then tilted the women's head back and gave her three quick breaths before she started to pound on the dead women's chest again. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket once again and quickly dialed 9-1-1

"Hello what is your emergency " A women's voice asked.

"There is a women who I think is dead out in the woods next to Chief Swan's house." I said trying to stay calm.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" I heard Bella scream again.

"Are you or anyone else hurt?"

"No I don't think so" I said flatly

"Ok an ambulance and officer will be there with in 2 minutes…do you have any idea how this women was killed?"

"no…but she looks like she was attacked…maybe by an animal…"

"ok…is there any place you can go until a dispatcher arrives?"

"No…my friend will not leave she is still giving the women CPR."

"I need you to try and get you and your friend inside in case the animal or what ever attacked this women comes back."

" I can't she will not let me move her."

"Ok then I need you to stay on the line with me sir….what is your name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"And your friends?"

"Bella Swan…"

"Oh the chief's daughter…I will notify him immediately."

"Thank you."

"An officer is pulling up right now" The women said.

"Oh…ok I see him now…"

"Officer…Officer!" I said calling out to the officer that was approaching. Suddenly I heard the screeching of tires and then saw Charlie running towards me and passing the other officer.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he said not able to take his eyes of Bella.

"I don't.-" but I did not finish my sentence because Charlie had fell to his knees and started to sob. But picked himself back up and slowly walked towards Bella

"Charlie what is it?"

"That is Bella's Renee…Bella's mom." He said flatly as he reached to grab Bella.

"DON'T TOUCH ME…LET GO…I NEED TO SAVE HER….WHERE IS THE AMBULENCE!" Bella screeched at Charlie as he painfully pulled her off of her mothers body. Once he finally got her off he grabbed her into a hug and held her.

"LET GO!!! NOW!!!....I NEED TO SAVE HER…I NEED HER….I NEED TO SAVE HER!" and then she started to sob in Charlie's arms.

Suddenly the paramedics where there and they picked up Bella's mom's body and took her away.

"Edward can you take Bella inside please…I need to find out what happened here" and then he looked at 4 other officers who had showed up and then barked an order at them" Follow them and make sure no one is in the house and then guard it like your life depends on it and do not let anyone in…I don't care who they are DO NOT LET THEM IN!"

I quickly took Bella from Charlie and carried her to the house. She was still sobbing uncontrollably when I finally got her up to her room and in her bed once the house was cleared. She would not let go of me so I sat there in her bed holding her while she cried over her dead mother. About 30 minutes later I heard yelling downstairs and I held Bella tighter and pulled the covers over her. Then I heard the footsteps of someone running up the stairs and then the door swung open and Emmett came running into the room.

**Well I have had this idea in my head for a while and I am glad I finally got to write it….and this is the end of this story…I am starting the sequel…next and probably writing the first chapter of it today or tomorrow….or maybe I will still make it one long story review and tell me what you think…**

**Alisa = )**


	36. Chapter 36

**Edwards POV**

When Emmett burst through the door Bella started to scream. Emmett immediately stopped dead in his tracks with a pure look of horror on his face. I not sure it if was more from the fact that Bella's mom was dead, his sister was screaming, or a mix of both.

I held her tighter but it did not seem to help. Emmett slowly walked towards Bella and reached out for her but she flinched away from him.

"Bella I am not going to hurt you" Emmett said sounding very hurt.

But Bella said nothing and continued to cry. I held her tighter but even I did not seem to be helping. Emmett sat across the room in Bella's computer chair looking helplessly towards Bella.

About thirty minutes later the door slowly creaked open and Charlie's pained face walked though the door.

"Bella….I know you don't want to talk about this right now…but did you see what happened to Renee?"

"No" Bella answered lifelessly the first words Bella had said since I had taken her away from her mother.

"Was she…still breathing when you got there" he said softly.

"no….no…No!" Bella said slowly getting louder before a fresh set of tears where running down her face.

"I am so sorry Bella" Charlie whispered into his daughter's ear. He released her from the hug and then looked down to see he was now covered in blood. He took a deep breath and then spoke "Bella you need to change."

But she did not respond.

"Bella, sweetheart please change….you don't want to stay in those clothes." Then Charlie stepped out of the room and returned with Alice following close behind. I could see the pain in Alice's normally perky eyes. Pain for Bella. Pain from seeing Bella like this.

"Edward…Emmett please come outside for a second so Alice can help Bella change." Charlie told us. I reluctantly left Bella and followed Emmett outside of her room.

"Emmett can you please get Edward a new outfit while I go change." Charlie said after see that I too was covered in blood from holding Bella and trying to get her off her mother.

"Ok" Emmett said lifelessly.

Emmett returned about a minute later with some basketball shorts and an over sized t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and changed, not sure of what to do with my blood clothes I carried them awkwardly in my left hand careful not to get any blood on my new clothes.

The door in front of Emmett and slowly opened and then Alice reappeared holding Bella's blood clothes. I quickly took the clothes from my sister and put them in the trash bag Emmett had handed me for mine. She smiled faintly at me before turning around to go back into the room. Emmett and I quickly followed Alice only to find Bella on her bed sleeping.

Emmett and I both looked confused towards Alice.

"Charlie told me to give her a sleeping pill…I told her it was aspirin." I was sure this was Carlisle's idea and I was glad he had thought of it.

"Oh well…that's good" Emmett said not sure of what else he could say. He then left the room and headed towards his dad's room.

"I will stay with her Alice…don't worry go home…tell Jasper and Rose what is going on….but it might be best if we kept visitor's down to a minimum"

"Ok..." She said softly as she slowly walked out of the room.

--------------------------=-------------------------------------

**Edwards POV**

Bella hadn't talked much over the past 3 days but she was starting to eat without being force feed. It hurt me so much to see Bella suffering like she was but there was nothing I could do. Emmett and I never left Bella alone. Emmett had moved his mattress onto the ground in Bella's room and slept there ever night and by 9 o'clock Jasper, Alice, Rose and I would all be over at Bella's. We didn't leave Bella alone for many reasons…one because she did not seem to feel safe alone…two because we did not want to leave her any more time to dwell on her mothers death…and the third reason that none of us ever said but where all thinking was because we were scared of what Bella might do to herself if we did. She seemed to be blaming her mother's death on herself. Though it was of no fault of her own. Though no matter how many times we told her that there was nothing she could have done it never seemed to be enough for her.

Today was her mother's funeral. Bella insisted on not cremating her mother even though her body was severally damaged from the animal that had attacked her which they assumed was a wolf or maybe a bear. Though the reason Bella's mom had been in the woods still had not been answered the case into her mothers death was closed.

I helped Bella out of the hearse and into the church. When the service started Bella went up to say a few words about her mother since she and Charlie where the only one's here who actually really knew Renee.

"My mother was amazing…she never though of herself always of others…she did what she thought was best and never let you down…My mother was one of those people….one of those people" The tears Bella was trying to fight back where starting to flow down her cheeks and she could not speak any more. Eventually Bella gained back her composer and finished telling about her mother and told everyone about her favorite memory with her mother. When the service was over everyone headed over to the cemetery and everyone gathered under the blue tent. Bella had silent tears running down her face while watching her mother's coffin being brought to the tent. I felt tears of my own welling up in my eyes for Bella.

Once the casket was put in place the priest said a blessing and told us to put the rose's we had been handed on top of the casket once we had said our final goodbyes. Bella was the last to put hers down. The tears that where running down her face now were now surely blurring her vision.

The people who had carried the casket then went up and took their places to lower the casket into the ground. When Bella saw her mothers casket begin to move she screamed out in pain.

"No…No stop…no I need her…NO I AM NOT READY FOR HER TO LEAVE!" but the casket continued to move so she screamed louder " I SAID STOP" and with this I grabbed onto her but she pushed free of me running to the casket. Before anyone could stop her she opened up the casket and saw her mothers mutilated body and lost it even more. "NO…HOW COULD HE….I STILL NEED HER…HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME!" Emmett stepped up and pulled Bella away from the casket and held her as she screamed once again "STOP…PLEASE….I CANT HAVE MY MOTHER ANOTHER SIX FEET AWAY FROM ME….STOP…PLEASE…please…._please_" she said as she feel to her knees in a whisper.

Emmett carried her to my car and held her in the backseat while I drove her home.

**So I am not going to do Bella's POV because well you will understand when I finally do (the twist is already kind of said but you have to look closely to see it...), do Bella's POV…oh and I am not going to be updating until Monday at the eariest because I am going out of town for thanksgiving and there is no internet in the middle of no where or as I like to call it Hicksville…lol…well hope you liked this chapter. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok so I have decided to write this story in two parts….I am posting the first chapter here and on the sequel……oh and I am trying to come up with a good summary for the last story to post at the front of this story so if anyone wants to help me…I will love you forever and if I use yours I will send you the next chapter early and answer any of our questions that I usually will just tell you I cant tell you too…PLEASE I STINK I SUMMARIES! **

**Alisa = )**


	38. Chapter 38

Emmett's POV

I could not stand seeing Bella like this anymore it had been a month and all Bella did was sleep. She didn't talk and when she did it was only "yes", "no" "sorry" and "thank you". The part that was the worst about it was I was her older brother I was the one who was suppose to protect her but there was nothing I could do to help her. The only thing I could do was make sure she didn't hurt herself. I slept in her room ever night on floor and Bella would sleep in her closet ( she did not even try to hide anymore that she slept there).

Every night Bella would be screaming or crying from some dream but she wouldn't let me touch her to comfort her. She had become distant and was pushing everyone away. And no one understood what they had done. We all knew Bella was grieving for her mother but it seemed like something else was wrong.

Tonight was no different from any other night. It was about 3 am when I heard her start to cry and then I heard her plead for her mother to come back. I slowly walked over to the closet as I always did to wake her up and gently shook her. She flinched at my touch as always and then curled up into a ball and closed her closet door.

But tonight I couldn't take it. Bella need help and I was going to get it for her. I walked out of my room and over to my dad's door. I gently shook him and he shot up from bed.

"What wrong!" he asked reaching for the gun in his bedside table.

"Nothing claim down dad…well not nothing but it is not something you need your gun for." I said flatly "It's Bella…she well she is having nightmares"

"ok so she had a nightmare Emmett….everyone does every once and a while….go to sleep."

"no…dad she had them ever night…I sleep in her room dad but it doesn't help she still doesn't feel safe she sleep in her closet ever night and wakes up screaming and crying…. dad she needs help."

"What…how did I not know about this?"

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know but dad she needs help…she is getting worse."

"First thing in the morning I will look for a physiologist…and thank you for trying to help Bella but next time don't wait so long to tell me…I mean I knew things were bad but I did not know they were this bad."

Physiologist POV

"Isabelle" I called into the waiting room.

A girl about 5'6 with brown hair stood up and walked over to me.

I held out my hand to shake her hand "Hi Isabelle I Dr…"But she cut me off and did not shake my hand.

"it's Bella." She said quietly and flatly as I slowly lowered my hand.

"ok Bella well why don't you follow me."

She quietly followed me back to my office, I had briefly skimmed Bella's file and saw her mother had recently died and that she had been sexually assaulted so I knew there was going to be a lot of work but I could see that Bella was broken. So much so that I did not even need to study her body language. But her body language screamed out to me, the fact that she wouldn't shake my hand, she did not smile, her arms where crossed tightly across her body and tightened more when ever someone looked at her and the way she never would make eye contact. I could tell it was not going to be easy to get her to talk.

I sat down in my chair and Bella stood awkwardly as far away from me as she could.

"Bella you can sit on the chair or the couch if you'd like." I said trying to get her to sit down.

"ok" she said as she walked over to the chair and sat down.

"So I am Dr. Harris but you can call me Ashley" and then the room fell silent "Well…I was born in Boca Raton, Florida...your dad tells me you used to live in Florida too with your mom."

"Yep"

"Well did you like Florida?"

"No"

"Why didn't you….did you not like the weather?"

"No the weather was fine...It's the people I didn't care to much for"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I hated Phil."

"Who was Phil...your boyfriend" I had not seen anyone named Phil in her file when I quickly looked it over.

"No! he was my mom's boyfriend." She said with an edge to her voice and I knew was I getting at something.

"Why didn't you like him…did you think he was stealing your mother from you?" that seemed to be why most kids these days didn't like their parents boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Because he use to BEAT and RAPE my mother and me!" This caught me off guard. I mean being a small town physiologist I don't normally get a case like this…or actually I had never gotten a case like this. I quickly looked back at Bella's file and felt like a complete idiot for not reading it better before. It clearly said that she had been sexually assaulted by her mothers boyfriend.

"And how did that make you feel." I said trying to recover after my initial shock.

"Oh it made me feel great…I love being beating and raped…it is the highlight of my day!" she said angrily but I had to admit it was a stupid question I asked but I froze. But I was glad I was finally getting some emotion out of her. I decided I best keep getting her angry and she would break and tell me everything. It was not the best way to go about getting information but it seemed like the only way to get Bella to talk.

"Well why did he do it?"

"WHY DID HE DO IT…I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE HE IS A SICK BAST***!"

"Well what did you do…Why did he hit you…he obviously had a reason…I mean no one gets hit for no reason…so what did you do?"

"NOHTING I DID NOTHING"

"Come on Bella you don't think I would believe that do you?"

"I didn't do anything" She said though gritted teeth. "I only tired to help her" she said softly.

"Tired to help who Bella?"

"My mother…I only tired to help her!" She said exasperated as a tear started to roll down her cheek.

"How could you help her…your just a child?" I said hoping this might push her over the edge.

"I took the blame for everything that's how…ok…I took it all…when she forgot to pick up milk…I said I drank it all….when she burnt the food because she was drunk….I said I eat it all…when she forgot to clean the house I said I had friends over and messed it up…that's how I tried to help her…but its not like it mattered."

"What do you mean it is not like it mattered?" I knew there was more to the story and I knew she hadn't told anyone yet and I was going to get the rest of the story out of her.

"She left and never came back….she left me" and she took a deep breath. "Alone with him…and he kicked me out of the house and that's when I moved to Forks." I could not believe her mother just left. I could never image living my two children with a man like that. Let alone staying with a man like that.

"So then your glad your mothers dead."

"NO…DON'T EVER SAY THAT…I LOVED MY MOTHER I AM GLAD SHE LEFT HIM."

"How can you say that…She left you with that man…how can you love her after that." I truly did not understand Bella. How could she not hold a grudge against her mother?

"Because she was my mother…I loved her."

"Was it hard having your mother not love you back?...I mean since she left without you she must not have loved you." I said know this was truly a mean statement but she was getting control of herself and I could not have that. I need her not to think before she answered. I needed her to say what she felt. I needed her to break.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THIS… YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER…SHE LOVED ME AND I STIL LOVE HE… SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE KNEW I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND SHE COULDN'T. AND I DON'T BLAME HER FOR THAT…I ONLY WISH SHE WOULD HAVE SAID…" But she stopped and burst into tears.

"What do you wish she would have said Bella?"

"It doesn't matter." She said though her tears

"Yes it does Bella."

"No it doesn't….its all my fault." And I could barely understand what she said she was crying to hard now. I knew there was something more something really big she wasn't telling me.

"Bella no its not… your fault…what did you want your mother to say." I decided I had pushed he far enough. So I went back to my nice guy approach.

"Yes it is you said so yourself…it is all my fault. She wouldn't be dead if it weren't for me."

"Bella…I never said it was your fault…and it is not your fault a wild animal attacked your mother…that could never be your fault…you tired to save her."

"You have no clue."

"Then tell me Bella…tell me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can…everything said in these walls stays here…no matter what you tell me."

"I can't tell you….it will hurt the people I love."

"What…is someone abusing you again Bella?"

"No" she said but she seemed to not being tell the entire truth. She couldn't look at me when she said it.

"Bella…be honest…is someone abusing you in any way…physically or emotionally?"

Bella went to open her mouth but just then there was a knock on the door. And then Nancy my assistant walked in.

"Umm Dr. Harris…you five O'clock had been waiting for over 30 minutes and is getting rather annoyed." She said sheepishly.

"Bye Dr. Harris" Bella said as she walked out the door.

"No stop Bella my five O'clock can wait." I said after her.

But she did not respond she just walked out the door and a moment later a rather annoyed Mr. Johnson walked though the door.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but my show opened this week and I had shows Wednesday, Thursday and Friday…I Had SAT's Saturday and watched the SEC championship….and today I had auditions for Cinderella and My friend got baptized at church….but I love you guys so much I said screw Cal and I wrote you guys around a 2,000 word chapter…Well give me feed back on the physiologist…oh and sorry for not responding to the reviews but there were so many of them (THANK YOU SO MUCH) that if I did I would have never gotten around to writing this chapter…SO thanks to everyone who reviewed… and I promise to write back this time…oh and i decieded to just keep updating on Dont trust me and to Forget about the Sequel because to many people where confused...**

**Alisa = )**


	39. Chapter 39

Bella's POV

I rushed out the Dr. Harris' office and stormed out of the building. I ran to my truck that Charlie had bought me after my mom's funeral with the money my mom had left for me. I put the keys in the ignition and turned up the radio to as loud as it would go. I searched though my purse for my pills and popped a handful in. I wasn't sure what song was playing but it had an edge to it that just made me want to drive faster. I got to the cemetery in record time and parked right next to my mother's grave. I sat against the oak tree that shaded my mother's grave and began to speak to her as I always did.

"Mom…why did you leave without me…..Why didn't you say goodbye or leave a note or anything…" I said though tears. "I still love you…I hope you know that…I'm not mad at you for leaving…I just wish you would have said goodbye…because the last words I said to you were…"and by now the tears where streaming down my cheeks " 'Why cant you take care of yourself for once you old had'…I didn't meant that and those where not the last words I wanted to say to you….the last words I wanted to say to you where 'I love you' or really anything but what I did say."

"But why did you come back to find me…you where safe where ever you were before….he didn't know where you where….why?" and the silence hung in the air and cut though me like a knife. I suddenly couldn't stand it anymore I needed my mother I needed to touch my mother.

I began to dig though the dirt with my bare hands.

Edwards POV

Emmett and I where playing Halo while waiting for Bella to come home from her physiatrist and she was over an hour late. Emmett and I were starting to get worried so finally we decided we better just go look for her. Bella was usually only one of two places. Either in her room or at her mothers grave. Since she wasn't in her room that made it pretty easy as to where she had to be so Emmett and I headed to the cemetery.

When we got close enough to see Bella's truck we both let out a sigh of relief and turn around and go home but I saw Bella suddenly get up from where she was sitting and just start digging up her mother grave. Emmett must have seen it too because he shut off his Jeep and we both got out and ran towards Bella.

I got there first and picked her up. She let out a shrill scream and started to kick blindly at me.

"Bella relax its just me…Edward"

"LET GO…THIS IS MY PLACE….GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted at me. The words felt like they were burning me but I didn't let go.

"Bella…please talk to me what happened?"

"My mother died that's what happened" She looked at me with a scarily detached face. "My mother died and it is all my fault."

"Bella it not your fault" Emmett and I both said at the same time.

"Yes…it is" she said faintly under her breath.

"Bella look at me…it is NOT your fault" I said emphasizing the not. But she started to cry and then she started to shake in my arms. I turned her around to look at her face and just as I did I saw her eyes roll back.

Emmett let out a gasp and said "Can you carry her to the Jeep?"

I picked Bella up and ran faster then I though possible with Emmett right behind me. I climbed into the back seat and laid Bella down having her head on my lap so I could hold her head still. She started to shake again and I held her head as tightly as I could.

I took out my phone once she had stopped shaking and called my dad.

"Dad…Bella is having/had a seizure and Emmett and I are headed to the hospital"

"I will have a team ready and waiting at the door….any idea what caused this?" he asked now in his calm doctor voice.

"No…we found her digging at her mother grave." I answered feeling pathetic for not knowing more.

"Ok well I just paged my team and they should be at the door waiting how long till you get here."

"We are turning the corner now."

Emmett drove faster then I had ever seen him drive before which was saying something and we made it to the hospital in record time and Emmett pulled right up to the door of the Emergency room. My dad opened up the door of the Jeep as his team brought a stretcher for Bella.

"On three" my dad said.

"One…two…three…" and they lifted Bella out of the Jeep and onto the stretcher and then quickly carried her away. My dad said only a moment longer to say.

"We are going to have to run some test to find out what is wrong….you guys should call Charlie or have the nurse at the station do it…well I got to go and don't worry Bella will be fine." And then he disappeared.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bella's POV**

I heard a distant beeping that was slowly getting louder and louder and then I started to see light and fuzzy shapes. About a minute later I could make out that the funny shapes were machines and the beeping was coming from one of them. Then the smell hit me and I knew exactly were I was….A hospital. Only I could not remember why I was here and then that too hit me. It was because I took a handful of my anti-depressants after I talked to that arrogant doctor! All the pain that she had made me feel felt like it flooded back into me and I felt a wave of rage take over me. I began to thrash in the bed and pull wires and tubes out from my arms.

The machine started to beep a different sort of beeping and I was suddenly being pushed down by two sets of strong arms. I pushed back with all the force I could and kicked and screamed while tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella STOP" a rather familiar voice said in a desperately pleading voice.

It caught me so off guard that I actually stopped kicking and for the first time looked at who ever it was that was holding me down and saw that it was Emmett and Edward. Both of their faces were distorted by lack of sleep and worry.

But before I could say anything 3 nurses came rushing in and removed Emmett and Edward from holding me and where strapping me down to the bed.

"Stop" Edward cried.

"Sir I am sorry but we have to sedate her before she hurts herself or someone else." One of the nurses said with no sincerity or compassion.

"But she is not going to hurt herself or anyone else she just woke up and was disoriented." Edward retorted. "And you are not her doctor so therefore you can not inject her with that sedative without her doctor's approval since she is of no immediate danger to herself or anyone else."

With that the nurses had no response and slowly exited the room. Edward and Emmett crossed the room back over to me and undid my restraints.

"Thank you" I said unable to look at them.

"Bella do you want to tell us what is going on?" Emmett asked

"Nothing I am fine."

"Most people don't define fine as overdosing on anti-depression pills and having a seizer…oh and being in a hospital!...Bella please tell me what's going on or tell someone anyone…I know your mother just died and I'm sorry we all are but there is something else going on and you need help and that's what older brothers are there for to help…so Bella please talk to me." Emmett pleaded with me. I wanted to tell him but I knew I couldn't, I knew Phil would kill him and the rest of my family if I told him. Just like he killed my mother. The words that were written on the note next to the cell phone he left on my mother's body flashed though my mind.

_I told you not to lie to me you filthy whore and I told you I don't make threats I make promises and so consider this me delivering on my promise. Now you better not tell anyone about this or I will take the life of another one of your family members or maybe that boy you seem to be so fond of. They are all safe as long as you do as I say and speak to no one of our arrangement. Take the cell phone I left and hide it somewhere but always have it with you because if you miss one of my calls you will have another person's life on your hands. _

_A promise I intend to keep! _

_**Phil**_

**Well for all of you who had not already picked up on the hints in the previous chapters…yes Phil killed Renee! If you have any other questions please ask because I have gotten a few comments from people confused so I am sure there are more people who are confused…but to answer the most common question…No Phil never went to Jail because he left the house before the police got there (that is in chapter 17 of Don't Touch Me.) and Bella thought up until she found her mothers body that Phil was in Jail because no one ever told her any different. But please ask if you don't understand anything. **

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had finals and was on vacation…unfortunately I will not be updating from the 1-3 because my band is playing at a winter retreat but hopefully I will update at least one more time before I leave…. well I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or Hanukah or what ever you celebrate and have a happy new year…but I think I will update at least once before the new year but just in case I don't HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bella's POV (2 weeks later**_)

After about a week I was cleared as mentally stable enough to go home. Though my judgment was never clouded it was the stupid therapist who will never get another job in her life if Charlie has anything to say about it fault.

I just got home from school so I headed up to my room to start my math homework before Edward and Jasper came over to work on our Science project which was to create some sort of chemical reaction using some kind of chemicals. I was glad Jasper and Edward where in my group because I have not been able to focus the past three weeks since the phone Phil left had not rang. I remember freaking out the whole time I was in the hospital that Phil was going to call the cell phone and I was not going to answer it since I did not have it and how all the stress that was causing made the nurses take so long to clear me from the hospital as mentally stable. Then I remember how I had to go all the way to Port Ang. To get a charger for it and how I had to convince Alice I was just going for a book and there was going to be no time to shop so that she wouldn't come with me. Yes this phone before it had even rang had caused me a lot of trouble.

I sat at my desk trying desperately to concentrate on my Cal homework but all I could think of was that stupid cell phone. I gave up and decided if I was going to obsess over the phone I might as well just go ahead and take it out and make sure it was charged and I had not missed a call. I took it out from behind my bookcase and looked at the screen and sure enough there were no missed calls, the battery was full and the phone was on vibrate. I quickly put the phone back and went back to trying to do my cal.

A half hour later and we were almost done with the experiment. Well when I say we I mean Jasper and Edward were almost done with the experiment because I was of no help.

"Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Edward Time for dinner!" Charlie yelled as if almost right on cue as Jasper and Edward had just finished the experiment.

"Coming" We all yelled back.

"Pizza…wow would have guessed" Emmett said sarcastically because everyone knew Charlie did not cook and the only one in the house that did was me.

"Please just tell me you did not get the surprise pizza again!" I said in disgust remember last time Charlie ordered pizza and did not know what he wanted so he told the pizza guy to surprise him and that the pizza guy surely did. The 'surprise' pizza had pickles, pineapple, hamburger, olives, and jalapeños on it.

"No….just Cheese and pepperoni pizza" Charlie said coolly.

_**Edwards POV**_

Jasper and I ended up spending the night at Emmett's house after working on the science project with Bella. Though I would not really say Bella worked on it because once again Bella was somewhere else while we were working. I decided that tonight while everyone else was sleeping would be a good chance to talk to Bella and maybe get her to tell me what all is going on.

Finally at about one Emmett and Jasper had fallen asleep and I finally had my chance to slip over to Bella room. As I got closer to her room I could see a faint light and so I lightly knocked on the door.

"Bella its me…Edward can I come in?" I whispered.

**Bella's POV**

I was looking at the phone Phil had left for me when I heard a light knocking at the door and

"Bella its me Edward can I come in" Edward whispered though the door.

I quickly sat on my phone and hesitantly answered "yea…come on in"

He slowly opened the door and then walked over to my desk and took the chair and pulled it over towards the bed. We sat in an awkward since for a while before he began to speak.

"Bella I know something else is going on with you and I just want you to know u can trust me…and that I want to help you no matter what it is….i want to help you." He said while starting straight at me.

But I couldn't trust him….he never told me Phil wasn't in jail he never told me. For all I know he could be helping Phil….what was I thinking this was Edward….but why would he not tell me about Phil not being in jail why would no one tell me…but I needed to tell someone what was going on….since I could not vent in my dairy any more since I did not feel it was private anymore…..but how could I know I could trust Edward….the only way is if I got him to tell me that Phil wasn't in jail.

"Here I will prove to you that you can trust me…ask me anything you like…nothing is off limits….ask me as many questions as you like until you feel you can trust me." Edward said staring straight into my eyes with a weird look that I had never been given before.

I paused a second to think of a question…"What happened that night Emmett and you dropped me off at Phil's house."

**So I know I kind of left it kind of cliffy but it is past midnight…..and I have to work a show tomorrow. So please review and tell me what you think and I will tell you what Bella is going to do when Edward tell her his story about what happened that night. Well I hope you all had a fun and safe New Year! Thanks for reading! And please… please… please review because it makes me happy. **

**= )**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bella's POV**

Edward took a deep breath and then began to tell me what happened.

"I was sitting in Emmett's room, waiting for him to come back with his English book that was in your room. I was starting to wonder what he was doing because he had been in there for a good five minutes already and I wanted to get started on the English project. I sat there waiting for Emmett and then suddenly, he came running into his room and his face was a mask of pure horror mixed with rage. I looked at him confused, but he just grabbed my arm and bolted to the door and into his jeep. He started up the car before I had even closed the passenger side door."

Edward's face had a look of distant horror and I could only imagine what Emmett's face must have looked like, but he continued, "Emmett was going faster than I have ever seen him drive and his speed was even making me nervous, not to mention the fact I had no idea why we were going this fast or where we were even going. Finally, I could not take it anymore and asked him  
what was going on." Edward took a deep breath to compose himself, loosened his death grip on the chair and once again continued.

"Emmett looked at me for a while and seemed to be struggling to find the words to say, which scared me even more because Emmett always talks and talks, so I knew that there was something bad that had left him speechless."

Edward finally looked up at me and then looked back down. He seemed to be struggling

"And then Emmett tossed a book into my lap. I looked at the cover and it said "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I read a couple of the entries and saw all the things that Phil had done to you and your mother."

I was in pure shock; I knew Emmett had read it, but I never knew Edward had. Edward seemed to be shaking with anger now just remembering that night. While the night was not a happy memory, I have to say in a weird way, I loved the fact that Edward cared this much.

"Bella, I am sorry for reading those entries but I am even sorrier that you had to go through all that. Reading those entries broke my heart and all I wanted to do was punch someone. And then I read farther that night and found out what Mike did to you and suddenly so many things about you made sense to me. First thing was the reason why you always wanted to know what time everyone was getting to Charlie's house and why you seemed so stressed until we gave you a time. You did it because you needed to have dinner ready or else you thought you were going to be beaten. The next thing I realized was you always slept in your closet."

Edward finally looked up at me and we made eye contact. We held it for a  
while, then Edward looked back down at the floor and continued.

"I saw Phil's house coming into view and I did not even wait for Emmett to come to a stop. I jumped out of his still moving jeep and bolted towards the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked and before I could turn around to try and think of another way in, I heard a loud smash and then glass shattering. I looked and saw Emmett had rammed into a window and busted it open and was now proceeding to climb though the window. I quickly followed Emmett and then ran up the stairs where I heard the sound of banging. Emmett was a little ahead of me and then I heard Emmett's loud booming voice yelling and I was quickly at his side. Emmett pulled Phil off of you and you were bleeding everywhere. You seemed to have cuts all over your body. I quickly ran to you and grabbed you using a sheet to cover you up. I ran from the room with you in my arm and left Emmett beating the crap out of Phil. Once I got to the Jeep, I put you down. I realized you had already passed out. I looked over your cuts and knew that I had to take you to a hospital right away because of the amount of blood you were losing. I could not drive you myself because someone needed to hold the sheet tight or else you might bleed out on the way to the hospital, so I locked the doors to the jeep and took off running inside and upstairs to Emmett.

"I yelled at Emmett that we needed to go, but he would not listen. He responded saying 'No! I need to kill this worthless piece of **!' He said it with such venom in his voice that I was scared. So I explained how we needed to take you to the hospital or else you were going to bleed to death. When I said that, I saw his eyes widen with fear and then he dropped an almost  
dead Phil on the ground and took off running towards the jeep."

"Once we got you to the hospital, we called your dad and he sent cops over to the house, but once he got there," and then Edward's tone changed and his head hung low as he said, "Phil wasn't there. They never did find him. I am so sorry Bella for not telling you that sooner, but I didn't want to upset you..."  
I wasn't angry with him. No, I was completely and over the top filled with joy because I could trust Edward! I smiled and leaned over to him and hugged him. He didn't see me coming and was completely startled when he felt my arms wrap around him, but I didn't care.

"I don't get it Bella."

"You told me the truth, even though you didn't want to, you told me and...and I can trust you...no one has been so honest with me!" I said, truly chipper and considering what he just told me he must have thought I was nuts.

"So Bella, what's going on with you? You know you can trust me now. Please tell me what's going on. I can help you," he pleaded.

I took a deep breath and my happy attitude was gone. My face had changed to a distressed one.

"Phil killed my mother...not a bear or wild animal. It was Phil."  
"Bella you don't rea-" but I cut Edward off.

"No, I don't really think it was him...I know it was Phil...because he left a note and a phone with my mother's body."

"Wait, a phone? Why would he leave a phone?" Edward questioned.

I stood up and walked to my book case and picked up the dictionary. I flipped to the page that had the definition of monster on it and took out the note Phil had left me and then handed it to Edward.

Once Edward had finished reading and dropped the note, he quickly scooped me up into his arms. I began to cry silently into Edward's chest.

He pulled me back so I could see his face and then he said, "Bella, how could you not tell anyone? What has Phil been making you do? Bella, you don't deserve this. Why would you not tell anyone? I don't understand."

"Because...because he said he would hurt someone I loved and I couldn't let that happen. That's why you can't tell anyone what is going on..."

"Bella, you don't expect me to just sit by while this man kills people and abuses you, do you?"

"But you promised. And he isn't doing anything to me. He hasn't called that phone since he left it."

"Bella, be reasonable. You have to tell your dad and let the police handle this."

"You saw how well it went the last time the 'Police' handled Phil. He got away and I can't have another person's death on my conscience!" I began to cry again. Edward quickly grabbed me into a hug.

My back leg was touching the edge of the bed and I started to feel a slight vibration through it. I immediately tensed up. Edward must have felt or heard it too because he quickly snatched it off the bed and answered it before I could stop him.

"Hello?" he said in a tense and serious voice. I froze...he was talking to Phil and that meant that Phil knew I told.

"Listen here you f***ing A**hole you better stay the hell away from Bella. If I so much as find a strand of your disgusting hair so much as even floating in the air near Bella, you will regret the day you took your first filthy breath-" and then Edward hung up.

* * *

**Yea Bella trust Edward but will she after this...will Bella be happy about what Edward said to Phil or will she freak out....you won't know until...duh duh duh next chapter! Well tell me what you think of this chapter...I am not sure if I hate or love it...but as always I love to hear what you guys think and I have not been getting a lot of feedback recently...so I have no clue if you guys hate it or like it or what....oh and I think I am going to get rid of learning to trust and just add it to Don't touch me cause I don't think this story is going to be going on for much longer...but that's up to u guys...so please review and thanks for reading!  
Alisa =- )**

P.S I also have a new Beta fanpiremari...so the grammar should start to get  
better...(Ali was too busy to keep up with my updates)


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Twilight…= (**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella…I didn't mean….well I did mean…its just that well he-" I couldn't hear him anymore. I was in total shock. Didn't Edward understand how viciously dangerous Phil is? Didn't he  
understand what he just did? I mean, he knew what Phil did to me...hell, he even saw what Phil did to me firsthand. On top of that, I JUST TOLD HIM that it was Phil who killed my mother! Not only did he kill her, but he brutally murder her and made it look like an animal attack.

Yet, even knowing what Phil truly is, he was brave enough to yell at Phil for MY sake. He was willing to put himself in danger in order to protect me. Me, the plain damaged girl from Florida.

"Bella, please say something to me," Edward said in a desperately pleading tone.

I looked back at him. His beautiful green eyes were carefully watching me. I tried to read his expression and it seemed like he was worried for what kind of reaction I would have to his sudden outburst on Phil.

"Ed-Edward what where you thinking?" I asked once I finally found the words. No one in my entire life had ever cared enough to do THAT for me.

"I don't know," he whispered, "I was just so mad. You just told me and I have seen the horrible things he has done to you and for him to actually call you and…" I could see Edward was trying to remain calm as he took a deep breath.

"Bella, you're an amazing person and you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be treated like a…like a…well like a dirty old dish rag. You deserve so much better and if you won't stand up for yourself I will. I will protect you from anything Bella. If you just tell me what's going on, I promise no one will ever hurt you again!" When he finished, he stared straight into my eyes as if to prove to me he meant every word. But I already knew he did.

I couldn't believe this was real. I never thought anyone would ever care about me and here Edward was, caring more about me than any person should ever care about another person.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to do it…something I wanted to do for a while now…and suddenly, before I even knew what I was doing, I kissed him. I quickly pulled away knowing I just lost the best friend I could ever ask for.

I stared at Edward, waiting for a response, but all I got was wide eyes. He was in complete shock. _Good job Bella…he looks like he is going to go flipping insane_.

Suddenly, I felt him pull me into what I thought was a hug. He pulled me back into another kiss and being in Edward's arms felt wonderful. I felt warm, safe and loved in his arms while we kissed and it was a feeling I never wanted to go away. I couldn't believe how right this felt. I knew, right then, he would never hurt me or let anything bad ever happen to me. He was my protector.

He pulled out of the kiss for a moment and I internally cringed as I felt like I was missing something. He stared into my eyes and looked as if he was looking for something. I couldn't help all of the feelings that were going through me. I desperately wanted to be back in his arms, so I leaned in and brushed my lips on his. Without a word, he slowly placed his hands on my face and neck, pulling me closer into a deeper kiss, letting me know all the emotions he was feeling without words. I tried matching his intensity, letting all my troubles go for a short while. I left the world behind and the only thing that existed was Edward and I. And that was a world I never wanted to leave.

**Ok so I know it is sort I am sorry but hey at least they finally kissed…and I want to know how many of u saw that coming… I am hopping none of u…but hey some of u are that good that u did expect this then congrats at being amazing…lol well if u did expect this will u please tell me cause maybe I am not as unpredictable as I think I am…lol anyway…so I writers block this week due to being sick and not sure how to write this… but I am pretty much over it thanks to ****roxymar ****and ****fanpiremari**** ….so thanks for ur help….oh and i am going to be having a whole lot less free time because tomorrow for the first time in like 3 months i get to start my voice lessons again because i am offically off voice rest (though i did not really listen all the well to my voice rest intrustions) so i am starting my singing up again...anyway so i have decided that once i get 25 reviews on this chapter i will write the next one...sounds fair right?....that way u can control how fast i update... oh and I was reading other stories to try and help my writers block and I saw something cool in one of the stories I read. At the end of each chapter the author suggest another story that they read and liked…so I am going to start doing the same…so if u guys have any suggestions send them to me and yea…ok so the story for this chapter is **

**A Whole New World by ****.browneyedbeautyy-**

**Summary #1****:** At age seven Bella Swan had a taste of something different; something she never saw coming her way. After Renee divorced Charlie for another man, Charlie doesn't take it too well. He soon becomes abusive. The only thing that made him satisified, was coming home after work torturing poor Bella. After years of hiding secrets and covering up cuts and bruises, Bella finally makes another attempt to stand up for herself. She soon finds herself being moved to different homes for the next two years until she finally settles at the Cullen residence, for good, she hopes. Will the Cullens help her live the life she's never thought she could have the chance for?

**Summary #2: (Official Summary of the story): ****"**The Cullens let me in when no one else wanted me. I was scared of trusting before I even met them and when I met them too. I was scared of losing everything I had because faith and hope had already left my side years ago. I didn't have anything to hold onto anymore. Families didn't want me. I was adopted so many times and I felt so unwanted. But the very first day I met the Cullens, that changed." ***Excerpt from Chapter. 25 - With Me. (We had to cutt it shorter on the official summary as listed).**

**Note:** We suck at summaries. We're pretty sure the story is going to turn out better than it sounds :) If you want, give it a try. If it's not your scene, who's forcing you?


	44. Chapter 44

**Edwards POV.**

I loved the feeling I had right now. The feeling of having the most amazing and beautiful girl in my arms. The feeling of completeness and the feeling that everything was okay and right. But suddenly, I felt the bed vibrate and I froze. I pulled away and I realized it was the phone…

Bella reached to answer it. I was about to stop her when she gave me this look that said she needed to do this. I nodded and let her answer the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and I knew that piece of crap, Phil, was talking.

"What do you want? Keep him out of this," Bella said sternly. Who was this he…?

(Pause)

"Cut the crap Phil!"

(Pause)

"What do you-" she seemed be cut off, but then continued, "How do you know his name?" Who was she talking about?

(Pause)

"Leave them out of this! This is between you and me, not them, so why  
don't you just tell me what you want." I was dying to know what Phil was saying so that what Bella was saying would make sense. I hated him for doing this to her.

After about ten seconds, she closed the phone and started crying. I pulled her into my lap and held her tight as she cried. I hated Phil for doing this. I wanted to kill him. I waited until she calmed down before I asked her what Phil had said.

"Bella, what did he say?"

"Nothing," she said, but she couldn't look me in the eyes, so I knew she was lying; she was terrible at it.

"Bella, I know he told you what he wanted. Just tell me Bella, let me help. I promise he will never touch you again!" I said, looking deep in her eyes, even though she wouldn't look back. I needed her to know she could trust me and I could help.

"Edward, I think you should go," she said flatly. The words felt like they were burning me.

"Bella, no. Tell me what happened," I begged her.

"I would like you to leave my room. Now!" Once again, I felt like she had set me on fire.

"Bella, why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't need help. I can handle this on my own. And Phil said he was going to leave me alone. He isn't going to hurt me anymore and he said that he didn't want any trouble. Those where tears of joy, not fear," she said, stammering through the whole lie. I knew Phil wasn't going to leave her alone, but I knew she wasn't going to tell me, so I did the only thing I could.

**Bella POV**

I was relieved when Edward finally left. I needed to come up with a plan to get to Port Angeles tomorrow without anyone knowing or suspecting what I was doing. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do anything. I was too upset. I tried to go to sleep, but I kept waking up. The phone conversation Phil and I had kept playing over and over again in my head.

**Flashback**

_"Hello?"_

"OH, SO NOW YOU ANSWER THE PHONE!" Then there was silence. I did not know what to say to him. "Well, I see your big bad protector finally got sick of you. Wow, that didn't take too long," he said rather smugly.

"What do you want? Keep him out of this," I said sternly.

"Oh Bella, don't be so tense. It's bad for you health you know. And I-"

"Cut the crap Phil!" I was not in the mood for his games. I wasn't sure where this attitude was suddenly coming from. I felt powerful and sure in myself suddenly.

"Bella don't take that tone with me. You're already in deep trouble for telling Edward about me."

"What do you-" but I stopped dead in my tracks, "How do you know his name?"

I heard a sickening laugh on the other end, "Bella, Bella, Bella, you didn't think I would just let you go, did you? I kept track of you the whole time. I know about Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Charlie. I know all about your new life."

"Leave them out of this! This is between you and me, not them, so why don't you just tell me what you want."

"Oh, you're no fun anymore Bella…just no fun. You use to love our little games. But, if you want to cut this short, then be my guest. Meet me tomorrow in Port Angeles at that fancy Italian restaurant…umm… Louie's at 7!"

And then the line went dead.

**Ok…sorry it took me so long to update but I had an insanely busy schedule….I'm sorry... But I made the chapter kind of long…I was going to keep you wondering what Phil had said but I decided to continue it consider it a Happy Obama is President day Present (wrote this yesterday)…lol (speech he gave was amazing…) anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I already know exactly what I am doing next so it should update a lot faster hopefully…but same deal as last update 25 reviews and I will update or in about a week whichever comes first….I don't mean to be a review freak…that's not what I am trying to do its just if I get a lot of reviews I will update sooner than planned…I will stay up till midnight if need be to update…anyway hope you guys liked the chapter….if not please do tell me and if you have any ideas feel free to share them…well I hope you guys had a great week!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Edwards POV  
**I didn't get any sleep last night. I tried to wake Emmett up about a million times, but Emmett is like a bear hibernating when he sleeps and I knew he wasn't getting up until he was good and ready. So I took the time to prepare myself of how to tell Emmett everything Bella had told me. I hated telling Bella's personal secrets, but I figured she would forgive me in time. Even if she didn't, though, I wouldn't care. As long as she was safe.

It was about 10 A.M. when Emmett finally got up. He let out a deep sigh and then took in a deep breath. Suddenly, he shot up out of bed and exclaimed, "CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" He rushed out of the room, leaving Jasper and I stunned. We both followed rather quickly to find Bella in the kitchen. Emmett had her in a giant bear hug and she was being held up off the ground. He was twirling her around and jumping up and down. Bella was covered in flower and there were chocolate chips on the ground. The kitchen was a mess and so was Bella, but she was a cute mess. Once Emmett finally let her down, she playfully hit him on the back.

"You scared me half to death…and you made me drop half the chocolate chips on the ground!"

"Sorry Bells, but it's your own fault you know." Bella raised her eyebrow questioningly at him, as if daring him to explain. "Everyone knows chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite and to have that smell caress me when I first wake up is just asking for me to come flying down the stairs and hug you…obviously!" Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing the world, and in his mind I am sure it was.

"Well I will let you get away with it this time, but only because," and then her voice turned very mocking, "you used such a big word!" We all started laughing, except for Emmett.

"It was my word of the day yesterday!" he stated proudly and we only laughed harder.

"And what would the word of today be?" Jasper asked mockingly.

"Well, I don't know yet. I haven't looked on my word of the day calendar yet…"

Breakfast tasted amazing, although everything Bella cooked always tasted amazing. Once it was over, I was brought back to reality when Emmett's phone rang. It was Rose calling, I guessed, because he looked at the caller ID and then smiled leaving the room. I could see Bella remembered about the phone call she got last night about the same time I did. I saw her face drop, but she quickly recovered.

"Well the dishes aren't going to clean themselves," she said and then left for the kitchen.

I normally would have gone to help her, but I needed to talk to Emmett, and this seemed as good a time as any. I did not feel too bad about it because Jasper went to help Bella with the dishes.

Once I finally got Emmett to stop talking to Rosalie and hang up the phone, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I knew I was going to have to explain why I was in Bella's room last night, and that meant telling him I kissed his sister. My mind was racing and wondering how hard Emmett was going to punch me and if I was going to be able to get out the rest of my story before he killed me.

"Edward, are you ok? You look like you're going to puke," he said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine…well kind of…it's just, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to everything before you…well, just listen before you act, okay?"

"Ok…" Emmett said, clearly thinking I was crazy.

"Ok well, last night while you were sleeping, I went over to Bella's room because…well, because she just seemed like something was off and I wanted to see if she would tell me what it was so I could help her. Well, she told me that Phil killed her mom…not some wild animal." I paused, waiting for his reaction. He seemed to be stiff and then I noticed he wasn't breathing. "Emmett, breath," I told him.

I heard him exhale and then take a deep breath, "He killed her? As in, he killed Bella's mom? That sick bastard was here outside my house while Bella was alone and he killed her mom and could have just as easily killed Bella….?" Emmett froze and stopped breathing again.

"Emmett you need to breathe."

"It's either this or I punch something…or someone. THAT SICK BASTARD! Did…well, did Bella see him kill her mom?"

"No," I heard Emmett sigh a little bit in relief, "But he left her a note and a cell phone."

"Why would he leave Bella a note and a cell phone? That makes no sen-"

"Because he wanted to use it to contact her."

"OH HELL NO!! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SICK BASTARD? I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS…HELL, I DON'T THINK HE EVEN DESEVERES THAT. I WILL KILL HIM WITH TOILET PAPER! I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT UNTIL HE CAN'T BREATHE OR MAYBE THAT IS ALL I WILL FEED HIM UNTIL HE DIES AND THEN RIGHT BEFORE HE DIES I WILL BRING HIM BACK AND KILL HIM AGAIN AND THEN AGAIN-"

"Emmett please calm down."

"Edward, you want me to calm down? That sick bastard abused Bella for years and even at least once, and I am sure it has been more than once, almost beat her to death! That same sick bastard killed my sister's mom and that same sick bastard has been contacting her with a cell phone and you want me to freaking calm down?!"

"If you don't, then I won't be able to tell you the rest of the story," I said.

Emmett then went stiff, got really quiet and simply said, "There's  
more?"

"Yes. So after Bella told me this, she told me Phil hadn't called yet, but while I was still there her phone rang and I took it from her and answered it….and it was Phil…."

Then I told Emmett what I had said to Phil and he seemed rather happy with how I handled it. But I knew I had to tell him the rest of the story; the part that I needed his help for. I realized not much of the story would be lost if I just left out the fact that Bella and I had kissed.

"And then Bella asked why I did it. When I was telling her I did it because no one deserved to be treated like she had and that no one had a right to do that to her, her phone rang again, only she answered it this time. It was Phil and he wanted something from her. She was protecting someone, but she wouldn't tell me what Phil said or what he wanted. Then she kicked me out of her room so that I couldn't get her to tell me. She's in trouble but I can't get her to tell me, so I figured you could get her to talk to you. We need to tell Charlie 'cause maybe he can trace the call and see where Phil is and also talk to Bella because she is in trouble." I finally finished and I just waited for Emmett to process everything I said.

"BELLA!!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah?" Bella shouted back, but without the same force as Emmett had.

"CAN YOU COME HERE A MINUTE?" he shouted, more as a command then a question.

A moment later, Bella walked into Emmett's room. "What's up Em?"

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" he said, doing his best to remain calm.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did anything 'happen' last night?"

"Oh, you mean that I kissed Edward?" She said freely. I could not believe Bella just so freely told Emmett that. Man, was I dead.

"No, I don't mean that. We'll talk about that later…I mean anything else?" Emmett said once he composed himself again.

"Nope, nothing else," Bella said and turned around to exit the room.

"Bella," Emmett said in a warning tone.

"Bella…I know and we need to talk," Emmett finally said once Bella wouldn't respond.

"Everything is FINE Emmett. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Bella, everything is not fine. I don't define fine as my little sister being harassed by a sick bastard. Bella, tell me what he wanted. We can help," he pleaded.

"There is nothing I need help with Emmett. Edward took care of Phil last night and he is never going to bother me again. See? Everything is fine." But I could tell she was lying and so could Emmett. "Bella, it's not your fault. I don't know what he has told you that's keeping you from telling us what he wants, but I can tell you this. Whatever he has told you isn't true," I finally piped in, "Bella, I don't care what kind of threats he has made if you tell anyone. No one will touch you. I promise." I could see what I said had an impact on her and I was getting through.

"He didn't threaten me. He…he threatened the people I love." She fell to the ground, but not before I caught her. I slowly lowered her to the ground and held her in my lap as she cried.

Once she calmed down, she pulled her head out of my chest and looked at me and then at Emmett. Then she started to speak. She told us the whole conversation between Phil and her. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe Phil had made it so easy to catch him. It was so simple. All we had to do was get Charlie and the police to wait at the restaurant for him and then they could arrest him. Then he would be gone forever and he could never bother Bella again. I was so happy!

**Skip forward! (Still Edwards POV)**

"Ok Bella I am going to go over the plan one last time with you" Charlie said as Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know the plan….first I get in my car and go to the restaurant….then I walk all the way to the back and sit in the very last both….then once I see Phil I duck behind the booth….then you and your squad come in and bust Phil and I am under no circumstances to look at what is happening not matter what I hear." Bella said in a very monotone voice…she was sick of Charlie going over the 'Plan' but I knew she was more scared then she let on.

"And if Phil calls you-"

"I am to keep him on the phone as long as possible so you can triangulate where he is...I got it!" Bella said exasperated.

"Ok well I got to get going I have to get everyone at the restaurant set up."

I was amazed at how intricate Charlie had made this operation. He left nothing to chance…he had his guys taking over the restaurant as soon as it opened and the police would be running it until they caught Phil tonight at seven. He had two officers staying at the house with us…they got here late last night.

**Time Jump **

**Bella's POV**

I was so sick of Charlie going over the plan with me but in a way it was sort of sweet that he cared so much. I really felt like Charlie was my father…well I mean I know he is my father but he is a father I never knew and though up until recently hated me. It was 6:00 and that meant it was time for me to leave for Louie's. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door but Emmett and Edward stopped me.

"Be safe Bells" Emmett said sweetly

"Don't worry Cha- Dad's got this all covered…I'll be fine." I smiled back at Emmett trying to relieve some of his fear.

"Bella…you know you don't have to go…if your scared….or Emmett or I could go with you." Edward said looking fiercely into my eyes.

"No I need to do this and I cant have it being ruined because Phil saw you two in my truck…I will be fine…please don't worry you two." I said with as much conviction as I could muster….in truth I was scared to death but I knew I needed to do this. I needed my problems with Phil to end and end for good. I did not want to be scared of the dark or the rustle of bushes anymore. I wanted him gone.

"Ok...Bye Bells" Emmett said as he grabbed me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Be safe" Edward said as he gave me a peck on the lips. And with that I was out the door.

Edward and my relationship didn't quite have a title yet but I was pretty sure we where dating or he was my boyfriend or what ever it was. But we were defiantly something and what ever that something was I liked it…no loved it. I felt more whole with Edward and I felt safe.

I got into my red truck and started it. My truck roared to life as I backed out of the drive way and I could still feel my lips tingling for the sort kiss Edward had just given me. I turned on the radio and drove out of forks to Louie's. I was almost there when a black car with darkly tinted windows pulled up behind me with there brights on. It was rather annoying and my eyes where burning. Suddenly my truck's engine started to stutter and then stopped. I tried to crank my truck again and again but each time it failed.

**Wow wouldn't I be a jerk if I ended it, there…well I really thought about it but I am going to be nice and continue…**

I reached for my phone to call Charlie when I heard a knock on my window. I turned and screamed dropping my phone. Before I could pick back up my phone Phil smashed the window and then opened the door. He grabbed me and tried to pull me out of my truck but my seat belt was still on so instead my seatbelt dug into my side. Phil reached over to unbuckle me and I tried to push him off. I kicked him right in the groin and caught him by surprise and he fell to the ground. I grabbed my cell and held down the number two before shoving it in my bra. Phil was still rolling on the round so I closed my door and once again tried to start my truck but still had no luck. I saw Phil was starting to get up and head towards me so I held onto the door and right as he got into reach I swung the door open and it hit him once again knocking him to the ground. I then unbuckled my seatbelt, crawled over to the passenger side door, got out of my truck, and took off running down the road. But my heart dropped as I heard a car coming up from behind me and I knew it was Phil and I knew I couldn't out run a car. I looked to my left and then to my right. I could run into the woods but I knew I could not out run him for long. But I knew I had to try. Charlie would have already sent out his men to find me and he should be triangulating my call so he would hopefully find me soon. I took off to the wood to my right and looked desperately for the densest bushes I could hid in. I found a patch and dove into them. Then suddenly a bright light was shinning on me. I looked and saw Phil was driving his car right into the woods. Phil was going to run me over and I was dead. I knew it. I took the phone out of my bra and put it to my ear. I could hear Charlie despratly asking me what is going on.

"Hey dad.."

"Bella…I have men out looking for you right now…what's going on…where are you…are you ok?"

"I love you…My truck died and I am in the woods…Phil found me and I am hiding in the woods…I love you dead." I said though tears.

"Bella where is Phil right-" and I dropped the phone as I heard a loud crash and I tightly shut my eyes waiting for impact. I never felt it but everything was black…I had to admit if I was going to die this wasn't a bad way to do it. It didn't hurt a bit…everything was just black.

"BELLA" I could hear Charlie's distant voice yelling. "BELLA SAY SOMETHING!"

Then I saw light. Well at least I get to go to heaven. Nevertheless, my heart ached for Charlie… Emmett…and Edward…Edward I would never get to know what we could have been.

"Isabelle….Isabelle" I heard distant voices calling my name…Jeez heaven sure was formal…I would have to correct them on my name…I mean shouldn't God know I like to be called Bella? So I got up to follow the sound of the voice and the distant light.

"I'm right here" I shouted back. As I got up though I noticed that I was in a forest…and I was in the same forest I had been killed in…that is kind of weird.

"ISABELLE!"

"I'm coming…" I shouted back to the voices that where now running towards me. But then their lights hit an object. And I froze. I fell to the ground and screamed at the sight before me. Phil had run head into a tree and had been throw from his window into the big tree. His head was split open and I could see his brain.

I felt a pair of arms pick me up as I continued to scream. Once I was on the road I could see tons police cars all with their lights on and tons of men in the woods with flashlights.

" I GOT HER!... I GOT HER! I NEED A MEDIC,,, I GOT HER!" The man holding me shouted out. Suddenly we were swarmed by cops and the an stretcher came and I was placed onto it.

"I'm fine" I protested I just wanted to go home "Just let me go home"

"Bella!!!" I recognized Charlie's voice the moment I heard it. Even if it was distorted by tears I knew my dad's voice anywhere. I reached up to hug him as he gladly took me into his arms and held me tight.

"I love you," I said though tears into his chest.

"I love you too Bella…."

"Sir we need to check her out." A man said behind Charlie.

"Oh" and then Charlie laid me back down on the stretcher as I was wheeled over to the Ambulance.

They shone a light into my eyes and, banged up where my seatbelt had slit into my side, then poked different places asked if it hurt. I told them no and I was fine and they eventually let me go. Charlie let out a sigh of relief as we walked over to his squad car. I sunk down into the seat and sat staring at the lights flashing lights around me as Charlie drove me home. The car ride was silent, as neither of us knew what to say. Once we got home I saw Emmett and Edward standing on the front porch. As they saw us pull up they ran to the car and Emmett pulled me from the car and hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Bells…I lost 20 years of my life!" He said as he held me tight to his chest in his famous bear hug. I didn't mind the suffocating feeling of his hug…I was just glad to be in my brothers arms…I was glad not to be dead.

Emmett finally released me and set me back down onto the ground and then Edward came up to me. "I told you to be careful." Edward said trying to lighten the mood.

"And I told you I would be…see I am here all in one piece." I said trying to follow his lead of breaking the tenseness that surrounded us.

"Lets go inside" Edward said when he saw me shiver from the cold. We all followed and once inside Charlie handed me the phone.

"OMG BELLA ARE YOU OK…YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED…YOU HAD ALL OF US SO WORRIED AND I'M ON MY WAY OVER WITH ROSE AND JASPER!"

"Alice calm down…I'm fine…and I can't wait to see you guys." I said as I couldn't help but laugh at Alice.

"Good cause were here…" Then I heard the front door open and suddenly I felt Rose and Alice hugging me so tightly they could give Emmett a run for his money.

We watched Paul Blart Mall Cop and all had a good laugh…thanks to Emmett getting it on bootleg. Eventually we all got tired and went to get ready for bed. We all decided to sleep in my room. I could tell everyone wanted to know what happened but didn't want to tell them all right now. I just wanted to tell one person…I wanted to tell Edward.

"I am going to go downstairs and get some water I'll be right back" And as i said this i looked straight at Edward hoping he would get he hint I wanted him to follow.

"Oh...I'll go with you I want some what too." Edward said and we both left the room.

We walked into the kitchen and then I turned to him and said, "Can we talk?"

"Of course we can Bella...about anything you like." He smiled sweetly back at me.

"Do you want to know what happened tonight?"

"Of course I do...but I don't want to make you talk about it if your not ready to or don't want to."

"Well I want to tell you."

I told Edward the whole story. How Phil came up behind me with his brights on so I could not see it was him in the car behind me, how my truck died, then how Phil tried to pull me from the car and I fought back, then that I ran into the forest and hid and thought i was dead until i finally realized the reason everything went dark was because it was dark in the forest once Phil's headlights went out and then finally I told him about seeing Phil dead after he ran into a tree.

When I was done, I was crying. I wasn't sure exactly why but I think they were tears of joy that this nightmare was finally over. Phil was gone and never coming back. Edward held me in his arms a feeling I though I would never get to feel again not but a few hours ago. I began to cry again but this time I was sure it was from happiness. Edward pulled me away a bit to look at my face and then he slowly wiped away my tears. We locked eyes for a moment before we kissed. Our lips fit perfectly together and a feeling of completeness washed over me. I knew at that moment that there was no place in the world that I ever wanted to be expect right here with Edward.

**So how was that for a long chapter!! I hope you guys liked it...I personally had a lot of fun writing this chapter...and hope you guys liked it. Since this chapter was so long it might be a while before I update again...but at the most a week and a half but I might update a lot sooner if I get lots of reviews...well be honest and tell me what you think...and I think I will be rapping up this story soon and might do a sequel it is up to you guys...Any way thanks for reading **

**Alisa = )**


	46. Chapter 46

**I know i have not offically ended Don't Touch Me but I can't figure out how to write the epolouge but i want to go ahead and start my next story.....I want to do a light hearted and funny story next but I can't decided which story I want to do. So I shall let your guys decide…**

**A summer to remember**** – Bella, Rose, and Alice are seniors and happy to escape the drama of their small town and high school. They go to a sleep away camp and have a summer they will never forget. They end up getting into a prank war with 3 guys who have a bad attitude they meet at camp (or they just might be 3 guys without attitudes cant decide). Will romance spark or will the girls just be annoyed but they guys arrogant attitudes?**

**Shut up and Play**** Bella moves to Forks after her mother gets married. The only problem is Bella was only a junior when she got her first offer from a D-1 school for (I cant decided baseball, Football, or hockey) But Forks doesn't have a girls team and the guys aren't exactly going to let a girl join their team. How will Bella earn their respect or will she? Will the guys on the team ever get over themselves. And will the "plastics" at school ever leave Bella alone for being on the (what ever sport she plays) team?**

**P.S I am still going to write a sequel I am just writting a story another story before I do....So please review this chapter and tell me which of these stories you would rather have me write or if you dont like any of these ideas like *cough cough* Ali....lol**


	47. Chapter 47

**~~~SHUT UP AND PLAY WON AND I ALREADY POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! SO GO CHECK  
IT OUT~~~**

**Bella's POV**

"Please Phil stop!! Oh please, don't!" I yelled

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!"

I looked around the room and saw a very worried Edward. He has been staying nights with me since the…accident. Though Charlie thought he was spending the nights in Emmett's room…but hey what Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus it is not like Edward would ever try anything. Plus, I couldn't sleep without him because I have always felt safer in his arms and for the most part kept the nightmares away, so I asked him to stay with me. He couldn't have been more than happy obliged my request.

"Edward," I whispered as I leaned into him, sobbing uncontrollably. My heart was racing and I couldn't breathe. I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"Here Bella," Edward handed me a little paper bag. "Breath in and out of this,"

I did what I was told. He kept one arm around me and softly rubbed soothing circles up my arm.

I continued to breathe in and out of the bag, willing my heart to slow down. This has been happening every night since Phil's death. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Feel better?" Edward asked once my breathing had evened out a bit.

"Y-yeah…thanks" I said while giving him a weak smile. My heart was calming down and I put the paper bag on the floor.

"You're welcome. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Not yet" I told him. Truthfully, I didn't want to sleep. I always wake up to these attacks and now I'm kind of scared to sleep. "But you should go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"That's okay, I'd rather stay up with you... Are you excited about your session today?" he asked while laying us down on our pillows.

"I guess I am. I think she is helping me," I told him. I laid my body against his chest and heard the steady rhythm of his heart. This was always my safe haven. And Edward would always rub my back until I fell asleep.

"Well, she can't be worst then the last one," I said trying to be light hearted but I saw Edward shutter, probably remember me overdosing. I had to admit I still shuddered a little remembering that stupid lady and what I did.

"That's for sure," Edward responded and started running his fingers through my hair.

We stayed like that until I had to get up and get ready for my session.

**

"Tell me how you feel today?" Dr. Fetto asked

"Fine," I told her.

"Good. Do you mind if we talk about Phil today?" She asked.

I gave a huge sigh. I really didn't want to talk about him again. Ever since the accident, everyone kept bothering me to spill what happen. Charlie got worried and told me to go back to therapy. He asked Carlisle to recommend one so we would not have repeat of the last one. He recommended Jennifer Fetto who specializes in post-traumatic stress disorders. I really like her; she's actually really easy to talk to.

"Well, I suppose that's fine" I told her.

"Okay, tell me about your interactions with Phil before you moved to Forks" Dr. Fetto asked while keeping the pen and notepad close to her face.

"H-he used to beat my mother. When he would get bored with her, he began hurting me." I whispered that last part.

"How did he hurt you?"

"He used to beat and r-rape me" I slowly started to feel the tears growing behind my eyes and threatening to spill over, just remembering what he use to do to me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked while writing something down.

"I was scared. I thought he would kill my mother."

"You weren't scared he was going to kill you?" she asked looking up from her notebook.

"I could handle if I got myself killed but I could not handle getting my mother killed."

"That's a lot of responsibility at such a young age" She looked into my eyes. "Do you blame yourself for what Phil did to you?"

I couldn't hold back the tears…It was all my fault. "Y-Yes, I-I shouldn't ha-have let him fall. It's all my fault" and the tears continued to fall free down my face and I could not look at her anymore.

"Bella please look at me," I looked up into her understanding eyes. "It's not your fault. None of it was your fault. He did this to you because he was a sick man searching for his own form of domination. He felt weak for failing as a baseball player and wanted to make you feel as bad as he felt. You had nothing to do with what he did to you. Understand?" She asked with a concerned face.

"But-"

"Bella it is NOT your fault…okay? It is not your fault," She kept repeating it until I finally looked back up at her and wiped my eyes dry again.

"How do you feel right now…Please be descriptive,"

"My heart is pounding out of my chest. I-I can't stop shaking. I want to leave this room. I w-want to stop talking about this," I told her

"Okay, I understand. How about you tell me about how you felt when you saw him dead. I read in your police report that you saw him lying through the windshield and that you acquired some wounds."

I tried my best to even out my breathing.

"I was scared. I thought he was going to get up and attack me again. Once Charlie put me in the ambulance, I f-felt….relieved." I shuddered at the thought. "Then I was mortified. What kind of person is happy that someone died? How could I feel so grateful that he died?" I asked crying once again.

"Bella, you're not happy he's dead. You're happy that, for the first time in a long time, you are safe. Your happy that he could never hurt you again," She explained and it made me feel slightly better.

"But I'm still scared. I still feel like he's still going to hurt me. I'm constantly worried that another monster like him will come and get me. I can't stop thinking about that. I mean, it's always on my mind. I can't ever sleep and I hardly eat. I'm always looking behind me, aware of everything that is going on and who comes into a room. It's all so overwhelming." I sighed frustrated. I don't even remember the last time I had a good night sleep.

"I know. And you need to understand that he won't hurt you ever again. He is dead and gone forever…Never will he touch you again. And I know you're stressed out so I'm going to give you something for the stress. But I have to give it to a second party. I'll let you choose who." She told me.

"Why?" I asked

"Well, I know you need medication to slow your heart rate. I do not want you have any more panic attacks whenever someone enters into your 'safe zone' or you get scared. But I know about your suicide attempt with pills. I trust that you would not do that again, but I want to be extra cautious for the first few months. Who would you like?"

"I guess my brother Emmett. We're going to go to the same college this fall. Actually we just signed a lease for an apartment…Emmett, Edward, Alice and I, are all going to be sharing the apartment. It is right next campus. Plus, I know he'll take on that responsibility with a smile on his face…Actually, I won't be surprised if he carried a stethoscope and deflector headpiece for a while." I gave a shy laugh. Emmett would rise to the idea of playing doctor.

"That sounds wonderful. I know you and Edward are dating, but how do you feel moving in with two guys?" Dr. Fetto asked, anticipating my reaction.

"Oh, Edward is fine. He's a perfect gentleman. I know he would never hurt me. And Emmett is a big goof ball and to be honest, he helps calm me just about the same amount as Edward does," I told her, completely confident.

"That's fantastic. I'm thrilled that you are still confident in men. Many assault and rape victims have a difficult time dating and being around men. You seemed to fly by that," She smiled.

"They are the ones that always take care of me. If it wasn't for Emmett and Edward, I probably would have died at Phil's new house months ago. I trust Emmett and Edward with everything I have." And that was true. They were my rock, my solid.

"How long have you two been dating now?" She asked.

"About four weeks." I told her

"Are you two having sex?" She asked pulling her face away from her notebook.

I blushed. "No."

"That's good Bella. I want to strongly advise you against sex for a while. I know it will be difficult for you because you obviously have strong feelings for him. But I need you to wait for at least six months. I want to give you time. I want you to wait until you don't need the medication anymore. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes. I'm not really interested in sex right now" I actually never thought about it.

"I know that. But trust me Bella, the topic will come up and I want you to explain to him why it's not such a good idea. I don't want you to relive any bad memories while conducting an intimate act. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I understand. No sex until I'm ready-"

"And until he's ready too, of course," She laughed.

"Well yeah, that goes without saying." I laughed too.

"Good. I really enjoyed our session Bella. I'm really glad you're opening up to me. I promise that I'll always have your best interest at heart." Dr. Fetto smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back. I really think she could help me.

"Now, I saw that you said you're having trouble sleeping. I'm also going to give Emmett a prescription for you to help you sleep. I honestly don't think you'll need it too long, but I would like for you to get into a healthy sleeping habit."

"Any help would be great. I hate not sleeping. I feel like a zombie"

"I know, insomnia is a terrible disorder. You really need to maintain a good night's sleep. With that I think this is a good place to stop. Who brought you here today?"

"Emmett and Edward. After we finish here, we're going to start packing up for our new apartment." I told her excitedly. I want to start a new life.

"Great. I'll walk you out and give Emmett your new proscriptions. And I would love to meet this boyfriend you rave about," She gave me a full smile. I really like her.

"This way then," I pointed to the door. We walked out together and I was met by two beautiful green eyes. He looked at me with apprehension and noticed I was content. He smiled back at me and came towards Dr. Fetto and myself.

"Dr. Fetto, this is my big brother Emmett and boyfriend Edward" I noticed Edward smile get bigger when I used the word boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you boys, Emmett, would you mind if I speak with you for a second?" She motioned towards her office.

"Sure thing, doc" He nudged my shoulder and followed Dr. Fetto into her office.

"How did it go?" Edward asked me.

"Fine, I really like her. She doesn't push me too hard…I really feel like I can talk to her" I smiled.

He gave me my favorite crocked smile. He walked closer to me slowly, asking me with his eyes if he could put his arms around me. I knew he took this as a precaution. His dad is a doctor and probably told him to move slowly with me. So he wouldn't scare or intimidate me. I smiled knowingly at him and met him half way.

He put his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I love these little chaste touches.

Emmett came back out with a smile on his face. I noticed he was holding my prescription in his hands. He approached me and Edward with a mischievous look on his face.

"Bella, I want you to call me Dr. Muscles from now on." He laughed as he waved my prescription in his hands. Damn, I should have picked Alice….

"Be good Emmett." I smiled back at Dr. Fetto. "I'll see you next week?"

"Sounds wonderful. See you soon" She took my hand in hers and shook it. She smiled at the boys and went back into her office.

"I can't wait to get my doctors kit!" Emmett laughed. "I bet Rose would love to see me in a white coat. OOH. Hey Edward, you think your dad cou--"

"No he won't give you a white coat, Emmett" Edward laughed. He looked at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, none of that in my jeep," Emmett chuckled in front of us.

I laughed holding onto Edward's arm.

I feel pretty confident on where my life is going. I still have problems and I really don't want to get any more panic attacks. But I'm thankful for my support system. My family and friends are going to be here with me. Rose and Jasper are even going to get an apartment in the same complex as us. We are all going to go to the same college and I think I want to major in journalism.

I looked up at Edward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stopped walking and hugged me closer to him and I sighed contently.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"For what?" Edward asked.

"For being here" I told him.

He kissed me one more time before we starting walking towards an impatient Emmett and his large Jeep. A large smile played across my face as I walked in and hand with Edward. This was a happiness I never thought I would know.

**Ok so I did not write this chapter I just changed a couple of things… this chapter was written by ****roxymar (the story she is working on of her own is below and it is amazing)** **Ok hope you guys liked it and there will be a sequel… Don't worry I am just first writing Shut up and Play first but I will come back to this story…I promise and I have a lot of ideas I want to do with it. Please review and tell me what you think and go look at my new story and tell me what you think…even if you flame me I am just happy to get feedback…lol well once again thanks so much Roxymar and check out her story it is good!**

**Trying to Escape**** by Roxymar**

**Orphans: Bella, Rose, and Alice are running for their lives. The attacker would stop at nothing to have them. Who is the attacker? What does he want? Would anyone save them? Warning: Contains strong language and some sexual content**


	48. Chapter 48

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!!! **

**GO to my profile and click on Learning to Trust!!!**


End file.
